The Secret House SLASH
by needtoknow400
Summary: A week away from work, in a house with old friends should be just what Gibbs needs to relax and forget...until a friend brings a surprise guest. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Secret House

Summary: A week away from work, in a house with old friends should be just what Gibbs needs to relax and forget...until a friend brings a surprise guest.

Not betaed, mistakes are mine.

Hope to see you on my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough. Not to mention all the wonderful plot bunnies you have all inspired ;)

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

"Why am I doing this again?" He asked staring at her across the kitchen counter.

"Because we do this every year." She grinned. "And every year you bitch and moan but you always have a good time."

"Right." Gibbs smirked.

"Plus if you're going to do this it may be our last chance to get together here." She sighed.

"Yeah." There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Come on. You said you needed to get away." Jess paused looking at him with worry in her eyes. "I know you need to get away!"

He nodded. Jess had been married to one of his best friends from the Marines, a friend that had passed years ago at too young of an age. She was a true friend, someone he trusted and knew he could always call on, no matter what. And even though she was beautiful and a red head, they had always been nothing but friends.

Jess was almost six foot, a tall lean woman that could stop men in their tracks. Her auburn hair almost always cascading down her shoulders in beautiful heavy waves. The bright blue eyes shining out from her face always full of tenderness and concern, making people immediately feel comfortable with her. Although, piss her off and those blue eyes could become daggers, that along with her sharp witted tongue had put many men in their place.

"Tobias coming?" Jess asked.

"No. He's undercover." Gibbs chuckled. "And he was really upset he couldn't make it."

She rolled her eyes.

Tobias definitely had a crush on Jess, he followed her around like a lost puppy looking for a home.

"He's sweet." Jess grinned.

"Yeah." Gibbs shook his head. "Not exactly the word I think of when I think of Fornell."

"Gail can't make it but Stephan is coming." She said ignoring his comment.

"Talked to him yesterday." Gibbs nodded. "What about Alexis?"

"She's bringing a friend." Jess smiled.

"A friend?" Gibbs smirked.

"No really just a friend."

"He gay?"

"Not from what I hear." She grinned. "She says he's a real pretty boy."

"Wonderful." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"What? I thought you liked pretty boys." She tried not to smirk as she took a sip of her wine. She received a sharp glare from Gibbs for her snide comment."Right. You're here to forget about the pretty boy."

He put his hands on the counter between them and leaned forward. "Is this how you're going to be all weekend?'

"Sorry." She put her hands over his. "I want you to just relax and forget about all that this week. Promise?"

"Trying." And he was trying, he hoped that getting away, spending some time with friends would make it all go away, at least for awhile.

"The party can begin!" Stephan cheered as he strolled proudly in the door.

"Oh God did you start drinking already?" Jess rolled her eyes.

"No. I was driving." Stephan chuckled. "But I would like a drink now."

"Beer, wine, Bourbon?" Gibbs asked.

"All of the above." Stephan sang happily.

Gibbs shook his head as he grabbed a beer and handed it to his friend. Stephan was a typical Marine, they'd served together several times. He was beyond tall and a solid mass. An imposing figure if you didn't know him, inspiring fear in many that faced him on the battle field. But those that knew him knew him as the goof ball he really was. He loved nothing more than hanging out with friends, having fun, drinking and enjoying life. There wasn't a mean bone in the man's body, he was all heart, giving you the shirt off his back if he felt you needed it.

"I actually beat Alexis here? How did that happen?" Stephan dropped his bag down and took the beer from Gibbs.

"She's bringing a friend." Jess smiled.

"Boyfriend?"

"Male friend." Jess clarified.

"He gay?" Stephan raised an eyebrow.

Gibbs chuckled.

"Is it a Marine thing?" Jess looked at Stephan, really not surprised he had asked the same question as Gibbs. "A man and woman can't just be friends?"

Gibbs and Stephan smiled at each other.

"They can." Stephan grinned. "Once they've slept together."

"What? We are friends and I've never slept with either of you." Jess wanted an explanation to that one.

"Yes but you were married to one of our best friends." Stephan shivered. "That would just be weird."

"So you both want to sleep with Alexis?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm married." Stephan held up his hands.

She looked at Gibbs.

"Not my type." Gibbs shook his head then winked at Jess reminding her of the secret they shared.

"You are both pigs." She rolled her eyes.

The door opened again and Alexis walked in.

"Hey everybody." Alexis smiled, as she dropped her bag.

"Alexis." Jess instant made her way to the other woman hugging her.

The man standing behind her smiled.

"Hi." He smiled at Jess.

"Hi." Jess smirked. Oh he was good looking and definitely a pretty boy.

He extended his hand to her. "I've heard a lot about you. I'm-"

"Wait." Jess held up her hand. "Come in and meet the gang. One time introductions make life easier."

The three of them walked towards the kitchen.

"Stephan, Jethro, Jess, this is Tony." Alexis smiled as she introduced the man next to her.

Steel blue eyes locked on familiar green and Gibbs forced himself not to shake his head.

"Hey Tony." Stephan extended his hand then realized Gibbs and Tony were staring at each other. "What am I missing?"

"I'm not sure." Alexis glanced back and forth between the two men still staring at each other. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah." Gibbs body involuntarily tensed.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Either of you care to share?" Jess asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Tony and I work together." Gibbs finally looked away from Tony, picked up his beer and took a long swig.

Jess' eyes widened as her arms fell from her chest and she looked at Gibbs. It couldn't be!

"Wow that's just weird." Alexis shrugged it off.

"Yeah weird." Tony forced a smile.

"Beer Tony?" Stephan asked.

"Sure sounds good."

Stephan grabbed a beer from the fridge and handed it to Tony. "So you actually have to put up with this guy on a daily bases?" Stephan grinned. "God I feel for you. I did it for way to long."

"You worked with Gibbs?" Great just what he needed another past agent of Gibbs that, Gibbs obviously liked better than him.

Stephan raised an eyebrow. "Um no Jethro and I served together."

"Ah Marine." Tony nodded, that was better than a past agent.

"Guilty." Stephan grinned and pointed at Tony. "Wait I get it."

"What?" Tony looked puzzled.

"You're Jethro's Senior Field Agent right?" It finally made sense to Stephan.

Tony glanced at Gibbs as if asking permission to admit it. When Gibbs didn't even acknowledge him he looked back to Stephan. "Yeah although I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing right now."

"Neither am I." Stephan had seen the way Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Okay." Jess wanted to change the subject. "Jethro you should start the grill and I'll bring the burgers out."

Gibbs nodded and walked out to the back patio.

"Alexis why don't you get Tony settled in one of the rooms." Jess took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Maybe show him around."

"Sure." Alexis grabbed Tony by the arm. "Come on Tony."

"And what am I doing?" Stephan asked feeling like he should be doing something.

"Pouring a Bourbon for Jethro." She sighed, then whispered to herself. "He's going to need it."

* * *

><p>"You can take this room." Alexis smiled as she opened the door and they walked in.<p>

"Great room." Tony glanced around and dropped his bag down next to the bed.

"You work at NCIS?" Alexis sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Tony. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Tony sighed.

"Here I always thought you worked for the FBI or CIA as some secret spy or something." Alexis shook her head. "Why be so secretive about NCIS?"

"I don't know." Tony shrugged dropping down next to her.

"I know." Alexis smacked his arm. "Because when we originally met you thought you were going to get some."

Tony chuckled. "Probably."

"Afraid when I became some one night stand I'd come hunt you down at work." She laughed.

"Hey it happens!"

"So you already know Jethro?"

"Yeah."

"Do you two not get along?" Alexis sensed something wasn't good between them.

"Why do you ask that?"

"The look you two exchanged in the kitchen." Alexis smirked. "You both looked shocked and less than excited to see each other."

"We get along fine." Tony forced a smile.

"Right." Alexis nodded knowing he was lying.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Tony ran his hands over his face.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Alexis grinned. "Jethro's a good guy never known him to be rude to a house guest."

"I know."

"You know?" Alexis interest was piqued. "You've been a house guess of Jethro's?"

Tony nodded. "Not one of my shining moments.

"Oh God, what did you do?" Alexis groaned.

"Oh I swore never to talk about that!" Tony had been young and stupid, he knew that now.

"I'm sure everything will be fine and if not I'll protect you." Alexis grinned as she got up and grabbed Tony's hand. "Come on let me show you the house. It's amazing!"

* * *

><p>Jess walked out onto the patio and sat the burgers beside the grill. She rubbed her hands over her arms warming herself against the cool breeze. "I don't even know what to say about this."<p>

"Nothing to say." Gibbs shrugged tossing the burgers onto the grill and closing the lid.

"Nothing to say!" Jess shook her head. "Jethro come on, it's me. "

Gibbs walked over to the patio railing and looked out over the water. The water always calmed him, focused him. Putting his hands on the railing he took a deep breath inhaling the scent of the sand and water.

Walking over, Jess mirrored her friends position. "I'm the one person you actually talk to." She paused. "Well now and then."

Gibbs chuckled.

She glanced over at him then back out towards the view. "I know how you feel about him remember."

There was no response.

"Hard to forget about him when you're stuck here with him for the week."

"A week." Gibbs dropped his head towards his chest. His team had a week off, not because anyone wanted it but because NCIS headquarters were being moved to Quantico. Only a skeleton crew was working while the transition was being made. Of course, all teams were on call if needed but his team would be the last called. They had all racked up so much over time that Vance had made it clear the only way his team would be called in is if the world was ending.

"You going to be okay?" She asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Gibbs wrapped his arm around her waist, feeling her laugh without hearing it. "What?"

"God he is such a pretty boy!" She laughed.

"Thanks a lot." Gibbs' bumped his hip against hers.

"Oh come on, really Jethro." She pulled her head up and grinned at him. "He's beautiful."

"Okay enough." He snapped slightly, but still with a hint of humor.

"Seriously if I were a few years younger."

"You're my age?" Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"I, I didn't mean-" She stammered realizing how that had come out. "I just meant for me personally, he's a little young."

Gibbs rolled his eye. "He's not that young."

"Sure." Jess grinned, still not believing this situation was happening. "This is like some weird lifetime movie."

"Oh God." Gibbs groaned. Great if she saw that so would Tony with all his movie references.

"If you need me to run interference between you two just let me know." Tenderly, she touched his cheek and place a kiss on his forehead.

"Hope we aren't interrupting?" Stephan asked walking out onto the patio, followed by Alexis and Tony. All three of them seeing Jess kissing Gibbs' forehead.

"No you're not." Jess smiled, patting Gibbs' shoulder as she stepped away.

"Here." Stephan held out the glass of Bourbon to Gibbs. "Thought you could use this."

"Thanks." Gibbs sighed never so grateful for a drink.

* * *

><p>"Really you actually made your wife sleep on the floor?" Tony laughed.<p>

"Hell yeah." Stephan chuckled. "Believe me after ten years of marriage chivalry is dead."

The entire group of people laughed.

"Another drink for everyone?" Jess asked standing up from the patio table.

Yes rang up around her.

"I'll help." Tony smiled, following her back into the house.

Jess grabbed another bottle of wine from the fridge and a beer.

"Jethro speaks very highly of you." She smiled at Tony as she twisted the cork screw into the wine bottle. He was a good looking man, no wonder Gibbs felt the way he did.

"Nice to hear."

"He's just weird about the whole two-"

"Two worlds colliding. Work and private life." Tony chuckled finishing her sentence. "I know."

"Of course you know." She smiled. "Probably better than most."

"Yeah."

"You are more than work to him you know that right?" She knew Tony was feeling uncomfortable, in large part due to Jethro barely having said two words to him all day.

"I know." Tony glanced at the counter then back at Jess. "But this is different."

"We are a completely separate entity for Jethro." She sighed. "We've all been friends a long time."

"How long?" Tony asked.

"To long." She chuckled pulling out the cork. "But it's hard to let someone into this little world of ours, more so for Jethro than any of us."

"You and Stephan are great."

"Thanks." Jess nodded. "We try."

Tony smiled, Jess had helped put him at ease somewhat.

"Can you grab the Bourbon from the bar."

Tony looked in the direction she nodded. "Got it."

"We'll get some more booze in him and maybe he'll loosen up." Jess smirked.

"That I wanna see." Tony grinned.

As they came back out to the patio everyone was laughing.

"What did we miss?" Jess smiled.

"Don't ask." Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Oh now come on." Stephan grinned turning his attention towards Tony. "Tony. Would Alexis ever sleep with you?"

"God no." Tony groaned. They had been friends to long for her to put up with his game playing.

"See." Stephan pointed at Alexis. "Every guy has one female friend that knows them too well to sleep with them. You are Tony's."

"It's true I saw you that night after the twins and you realized that-"

"Okay moving on." Tony's eyes widened and he glared at Alexis.

The group of people again started laughing, but Tony noticed, Gibbs didn't laugh instead taking a sip of his Bourbon.

Taking the seat Tony had originally been in, Jess sat down, forcing Tony to sit next to Gibbs at the head of the table. As he took the seat he looked down the table at Jess.

"Jess this house is amazing." Tony could understand how someone could fall in love with the place. It was beautiful.

"Um thanks, I guess."

"This isn't Jess' house." Alexis said looking at Tony puzzled.

"It's mine."

Tony's head jerk around at the sound of Gibbs' voice. "Yours?"

Gibbs nodded still looking down the table at Jess.

"Oh." Tony paused. "Didn't realize."

"I did find it for him though." Jess smiled trying to pull everyone into a conversation.

"That's your job." Gibbs shook his head.

Tony looked at her again. Gibbs has a house on the beach, that Jess found for him. This was weird.

"I'm a realtor." She explained to Tony.

"God." Stephan groaned. "Please don't tell this story again."

"Fine." Jess stuck out her tongue. "I won't."

"What story?" Tony asked.

"I'll tell you later Tony." Jess grinned.

"Toast." Stephan said holding up his glass, the others following suit. "To good friends, a week of sun and fun and lots of booze!"

"Here, here." Rang up as the glasses clinked together.

Gibbs downed his Bourbon and poured another.

"Hamburger was almost as good as the cowboy steak." Tony smiled at Gibbs trying to make the older man talk to him.

"Thanks." Gibbs nodded.

"Cowboy style steak." Stephan sighed. "Haven't had one of those in awhile."

"I bought some steaks." Jess chimed. "For just that."

"We ate a lot of those during our tours." Stephan grinned at Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs answered.

Stephan looked at his watch. "I hate to break up the party but I had a very long Friday and I need to get some sleep."

"I could use some sleep too." Alexis sighed. "That way tomorrow I'm refreshed and ready to go."

"Night." Gibbs nodded to them as they rose to leave.

"I think I am going to head in too." Jess tried not to smile as she glanced at Gibbs then Tony. Maybe if they were alone the two might actually talk.

"Me too." Tony stood up.

"You should stay and talk." Jess touched Tony's shoulder. "You have to know Jethro never sleeps, especially when he's here."

"We had a long day too Jess." Gibbs said narrowing his eyes at her telling her he knew exactly what she was trying to do.

"We did." Tony stood up glancing at Gibbs. "Night."

"Night." Gibbs replied without looking up.

#############################################################################

Walking out towards the water, Gibbs found a spot just out of reach of the waves crashing against the shore and dropped down. He poured himself another drink then pushed the bottle into the sand. Looking out over the water he shook his head. This was supposed to be a week for him to not think about Tony or the feelings he had for the younger man. That wasn't an option now, hard to forget about something when it's right in your face.

He'd had feelings for Tony for years, but the last few months had just taken a toll on him. For some reason Tony had decided to start showing up in the basement more frequently. Use to be Gibbs would see him once, twice a week maybe. Now Tony would be there three or four times a week. All the visits and conversations had pushed Gibbs feelings closer to the surface, making it harder and hard for him to sleep.

Jess had become his sounding board, knew all about it. She had arrived one night after one of Tony's visits. She could tell something was going on and had finally pulled it from him. He still didn't understand why he told her. Maybe he just finally needed to admit it to someone, have someone tell him it was all going to be okay. She had been understanding, accepting, and brutally honest in her belief that he needed to talk to Tony about it. But talking to Tony about it was not an option...for so many reasons.

He raised his glass and downed it in one swig, then refilled it. It was getting cooler, the darkness of night dropping the temperature quickly. Closing his eyes, Gibbs took a deep breath, expecting to smell the sand, the salty air, but instead immediately inhaled the familiar scent of the man he had just been thinking about. It was a scent he had memorized years ago.

"Am I bothering you?"

Gibbs let out the breath he'd just taken, exhaling Tony's fragrance and wanting to take another breath and draw it back into him. "No."

"I didn't know." Tony sighed as he looked out over the water illuminated only by the moon light and stars, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Alexis never-"

"No." Tony cut him off. "She always said Jess and the guys."

"I got the impression you were close you never told her where you work?" Gibbs asked finishing the glass, refilling it and offering it up to Tony.

"We are close, but I just-." Tony took the glass, drank it down and gave it back. "I kinda keep that to myself."

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled. Tony had issues in the past with ex's.

"If I had known I wouldn't have accepted the invitation." Tony finally looked at Gibbs. "I know you keep work and personal life separate. I would never have intruded"

"It's fine."

"It doesn't seem fine." Tony dropped down into the sand next to his boss. "You don't wanna look at me and you barely spoke to me tonight."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Gibbs forced himself to look over at Tony. Jess was right he was beautiful and bathed in the moonlight only made him more so.

"Hi there." Tony grinned meeting Gibbs' gaze.

Gibbs smirked and shook his head. "I was just surprised when you walked in."

"So was I."

"But it's fine, really." Gibbs looked back out over the water, continuing to look at Tony in the moonlight was just too much.

"Okay." Tony nodded, wanting to believe Gibbs was telling him the truth.

"Believe me it really is okay." Gibbs repeated sensing Tony's concern.

"I hate that you can read me so easily." Tony sighed. "And that I still have to work so hard to get even a glimpse inside you."

"You're a hell of a lot better at reading me than most." Gibbs snickered, swallowing the Bourbon and refilling it.

"Jess is great." Tony said wrapping the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

"She is." Gibbs nodded. "A little old for you isn't she?"

"No I didn't mea-" Tony's eyes went wide surprised Gibbs would even think that. "I would never go after someone you are seeing."

Gibbs laughed. "I'm not seeing Jess."

"You're not?" That was a shocker. She was exactly Gibbs' type.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "She's a friend. That's all. Same with Alexis."

"Oh I thought...you and Jess seem really close." Tony paused. "And out on the patio."

"We are close but-." Gibbs sighed. "But it's not romantic in any way shape or form."

"Okay." Tony grabbed the glass from Gibbs and took a sip. "Good."

Gibbs turned, eyebrow raised. "Good."

"Good to know." Tony added, quickly changing the subject. "And the house?"

"What about it?"

"Why keep it a secret?"

"Not really secret." Gibbs shrugged. "I just don't talk about it."

"Right." Tony gave the glass back to Gibbs still looking out over the water. "I'd never say anything to anyone."

"I know."

"Aren't you cold?" Tony shivered pulling the blanket tighter against his body trying to stave off the cool breeze.

"No." Gibbs sighed. "I love when the weather is like this. I could sit out here all night."

"This is why you bought the house." Tony knew without an answer. "The water, the view."

"Yeah." Gibbs took a deep breath inhaling Tony's scent mixed with the other fragrances around him. The view, the water. It was only a small reason he'd purchased the house, but he couldn't explain the other reasons, not now and not to Tony.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Gibbs glanced at Tony, then back at the water. "Beautiful."

"I just wanted to make sure we were good." Tony needed to know this was okay , that they were okay. He couldn't take a week of Gibbs ignoring him. "Because if you don't want me here I can-"

"Tony." Gibbs forced himself to look over at the man. "It's fine, I promise."

Tony nodded. "Thanks."

"No thanks necessary."

"I'll leave you to your view." Tony smiled as he stood up wiping the sand from himself. "Do you want me to leave the blanket just in case?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"See you in the morning."

"Sleep well." Gibbs said still staring out at the water.

"Night."

As Tony walked away, Gibbs ran his hand over his face. A week, they were here a week!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews so far, glad to hear most are enjoying it :)

Not betaed, mistakes are mine.

Hope to see you on my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough. Not to mention all the wonderful plot bunnies you have all inspired ;)

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

Gibbs stepped out of the Master Bedroom in sweats and a t-shirt, heading for the kitchen. Jess was already there, drying her hands after doing dishes and looked at him shaking her head.

"You look like hell." She chuckled. "Did you get any sleep?"

"Few hours." Gibbs answered pouring a cup of coffee.

"I'm sure Tony's visit down on the beach didn't help you sleep any."

He glanced over at her, leaning back against the counter. "Were you spying on me?"

"No." She shook her head. "His room is next to mine. I heard him come out, figured he went to talk to you."

"Um hum." Gibbs didn't quite believe her.

"Really Jethro." She grinned, tossing the towel on the counter. "I have better things to do than spy on you and the pretty boy."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Everything okay with you two now?"

He nodded.

"You plan to actually talk to him today?"

Another eye roll.

"Whatever." She waved her hand at him. "Swimming today?"

"Sure."

"Can you handle that?"

He looked at her puzzled.

"Tony in nothing but swim trunks."

"Jess!" He barked.

"Just saying." She shrugged. It was just too easy teasing him.

"Please tell me there is coffee." Stephan came shuffling into the kitchen, his hair sticking up everywhere.

"There is." Jess snickered looking at the sight before her. "I forgot how funny you look in the morning."

Stephan just shook his head as he poured a cup of coffee and glanced over at Gibbs."You get any sleep?"

"Some."

"Doesn't look like it." Stephan leaned forward looking towards the Master bedroom, surprised when the door was open. "Thought maybe you had company in there last night Gunney."

_Jesus not him too._ Gibbs thought to himself.

"Really are you going to act clueless? Stephan scratched at his stubbly chin.

Jess tried to hide her laughter. Seemed she wasn't the only one that could see it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gibbs snapped.

"Jethro I saw the way you looked at him yesterday, when he wasn't paying attention." Stephan rolled his eyes. "Jesus just jump him already and get it over with."

Gibbs almost spit out his mouthful of coffee. He forced himself to swallow and went to speak.

"Don't open your mouth and deny it." Stephan glared at him. "Seriously Jethro, I could give a shit less who you screw or want to screw."

Gibbs closed his mouth, gritting his teeth.

"We're not in the service anymore." Stephan added. "But I am surprised by one thing."

Gibbs stared at him waiting for the smart ass comment he knew was coming.

"Never figured you would go for the pretty boy type." Stephan smirked. "Aren't they a lot of work?"

Jess couldn't help it. She laughed, smacking her hand over her mouth after it started.

"I'm done with this conversation."

"Jethro come on." Stephan slapped Gibbs on the shoulder. "You have to admit it's funny."

Gibbs paused and glared at him.

"You Mr. Three ex-wives, Marine, suddenly all hot and bothered over some good looking frat boy." Stephan shrugged. "It's amusing."

"Glad I can amuse you two." Gibbs said leaving the kitchen.

After hearing the patio door open and close, Stephan asked. "It is funny right?" He looked at Jess for confirmation.

"Yeah but-"

"God I know. Jethro all serious and brooding." Stephan groaned. "He's going to be like this all week isn't he?"

"Oh yeah. Unless something changes with him and Tony."

"So are we getting involved in this?" Stephan asked.

"No way." Jess waved her hands in front of her. "I'm staying out of that. I don't know what Tony is thinking or if either of them really has a clue what is going on."

Stephan's eyes narrowed. "Think Jethro's ever been with a man?"

"I thought all you Marines had." She grinned not wanting to break the confidence she had with Jethro. "Out there all alone, no women in sight."

"Some did." Stephan shrugged. "Not sure about Jethro."

"And you?" She smirked.

"No." He chuckled. "Not my cup of tea."

"What's not your cup of tea?" Tony asked walking in wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

Jess and Stephan both turned and stared at him, a surprised look on their faces.

"What?" Tony's eyes darted back and forth between them. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No." They said in unison.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Again in unison.

Tony shook his head. "It's too early for this."

"Coffee?" Jess smiled

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"Cups are above the coffee maker."

"Thanks." Tony said as he grabbed a mug, poured a cup, almost emptying the pot.

"I'll make more." She took the pot from him, thankful to have something to do.

"Gibbs up yet?" Tony asked.

Jess and Stephan exchanged another glance.

"He's on the patio." Stephan smiled. "I'm sure he'd love some company."

Tony stared at him. "Okay."

They both smiled at Tony.

"Seriously do I have drool on my face or something?" Tony said wiping at his chin. "Or is my hair a complete mess."

"No." In unison.

"You two always speak in unison?" Tony scowled.

"No." Unison again.

"Um I'm going on the patio." Tony gave them both one last glance and headed towards the patio doors.

Once he was gone they looked at each other.

"What the hell!" Jess slapped Stephan's arm.

"Me! What about you?" Stephan snapped.

* * *

><p>Stepping out onto the patio, Gibbs looked back and furrowed his brow when he saw the odd expression on Tony's face.<p>

"What's wrong?"

Tony shook his head. "Jess and Stephan."

Gibbs smirked. "What about them?"

Sitting down next to Gibbs, Tony sighed. "I don't even know. They were just acting weird in the kitchen."

"Don't worry about it." He knew exactly why they were acting weird. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, actually like a rock." Tony stretched out his legs. "I um, felt better after we talked last night."

"Good." Gibbs wished he felt better.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"Jess said something about a swim." Gibbs paused. "Just whatever everyone feels like."

"Swim sounds good."

"Jess and Alexis will probably want to lay on the beach and read for awhile."

"You and Stephan?" Tony asked.

"Stephan will probably want to work on his golf swing." Gibbs chuckled.

"So what you just sit up here and stare at the view?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you at least swim?"

"He does." Jess said making her way onto the patio followed by Stephan and Alexis.

"Good Morning." Tony smiled at everyone.

"It's getting there." Alexis sighed taking another sip of her coffee.

"Jethro swims just so he can throw Alexis and I around in the water." Jess smirked as she sat down across from Tony.

"Ah one of those." Tony grinned.

"Stephan does the same thing." Alexis added. "They throw us back and forth like rag dolls."

"Of course they do." Tony laughed.

"So what are we waiting for." Stephan grinned. "Let's get changed and go."

"I'll put the coffee in the thermos and take it with us." Jess smiled.

* * *

><p>"What is taking them so long." Jess sighed looking back and forth between Stephan and Gibbs.<p>

"I told you pretty boy." Stephan smirked glancing over at Gibbs. "Lots of work."

"Come on you two." Gibbs shouted down the hall, ignoring Stephan's comment.

Alexis finally walked out of her room in a bikini similar to Jess's only a different color.

"Alright." She sighed. "You don't have to yell."

Tony walked out behind her. "Didn't mean to hold everyone up."

Jess and Stephan both quickly looked over at Gibbs, seeing the immediate reaction on his face.

Tony looked good, wearing blue trunks that fit him perfectly, hugging him in all the right places. Gibbs eyes skimmed down Tony's body, then back up. He swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. Then just as quickly he looked away.

"Can we go now." Gibbs grumbled.

"Let's hit the water." Jess smiled then said a silent prayer that Jethro would survive this week. Hell the week, she hoped he survived the day.

* * *

><p>Jess and Alexis stood at the edge of the water letting the waves wash up over their ankles and calves. Gibbs chuckled as he looked at them, they did the same thing every time.<p>

"I think you two should go help them along." Stephan smirked

Tony looked at Gibbs. "I'll take Alexis you get Jess."

"Why not." Gibbs shrugged.

Calmly, Gibbs and Tony walked towards the two woman acting as if they were just approaching for a casual chat. When they had just about reached them, the two men looked at each other then ran up and grabbed the two women.

"NO!" They were both screamed as they were carried into the water then tossed out into the waves.

As both women came up from the water they were trying to look angry but both were laughing.

"Great another one." Jess groaned splashing water at Tony "And here I was hoping you would be on our side."

"I'm on my side." Tony smirked.

Alexis and Jess exchanged glances, then nodded. The action was so quick Tony couldn't react as both women were on him, pushing him under the water.

"Should we help him." Stephan asked watching the scene as he walked into the water by Gibbs.

"Nah." Gibbs shook his head. "Maybe if they get it out of their system with Tony they'll leave us alone."

"Good thought." Stephan laughed.

"Hey some help!" Tony yelled towards the two other men as he resurfaced.

They both just shook their heads at him.

"Thanks!" Tony snapped as he was again pushed under the water.

"He's a good guy." Stephan said watching Tony being pushed and pulled under the water.

"Stephan." Gibbs wanted everyone to just let this go.

"I'm just saying." Stephan shrugged. "He fits in."

"That's not an issue." Gibbs watched as Tony surfaced and was instantly pulled back under the water. "Tony can fit in anywhere."

"I get that about him."

Suddenly Gibbs was jerked under the water.

"Jethro!" Stephan looked shocked until he felt himself pulled down by hands one his legs. When he resurfaced he saw Gibbs' head pop up again.

Gibbs quickly glanced at Stephan

"This is war." Stephan managed to say just before being pulled under again.

Gibbs followed Stephan under for a second time. He could tell the hands around his ankles were not female. He struggled to free himself, only to have the hands release his ankles and clutch at his hips. Tony and Gibbs surfaced at the same time.

Tony grinned. "I agreed to help the ladies just this once."

"Pay backs a bitch." Gibbs smirked.

"Bring it on."

Gibbs playfulness suddenly faded as he realized Tony was still holding his hips, their bodies painfully close.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked suddenly concerned at the pained expression on Gibbs' face.

"Nothing." Gibbs shook his head pulling himself from Tony's grip.

"Gibbs." Tony said the name as if requesting a further explanation.

Then a sly smirk crossed Gibbs' face. "I told you pay backs are a bitch."

Tony swung around, Stephan, Jess and Alexis suddenly surrounding him. "N-" The word was swallowed by the water as he was tugged down by all three of them. When he finally popped back up his eyes immediately locked on Gibbs.

"You're the leader of the pack everywhere aren't you?" Tony brushed his hair off his forehead. "Maybe I should usurp your power!"

"Hey!" Jess scoffed. "That makes us the pack."

Stephan looked over at Gibbs. "You know he does look pretty smug over there."

The other three looked at Gibbs.

"Yeah he does." Jess scowled.

Instantly like a pack hunting prey, they turned on Gibbs.

"Hey co-" It was all he was able to get out before being dragged under the water. As Gibbs fought back to the surface he took a deep breath. "What the hell traitors." He chuckled. Tony popped up in front of him. Gibbs looked around for the others and saw nothing.

"Over there." Tony nodded towards the beach.

Gibbs turned around to see his three friends grinning out at them from the beach.

"You two wanna be alpha dog so bad fight it out amongst yourselves." Jess shouted towards them. "The pack doesn't care who wins."

Gibbs shook his and turned back to Tony.

"I already know who the alpha dog is." Tony said with a coy smiled. "I wouldn't even attempt to challenge that."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"But if you want to put on a show for them I'll go down fighting." Tony grinned.

"No."

"You want me to win?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "Want me to be alpha dog?"

"Sometimes." The word came out before Gibbs could think about what he was saying.

Tony's green eyes smiled. "Fine with me."

Gibbs searched Tony's eyes trying to find out if Tony really understood what he had been eluding to.

"Their leaving." Tony said seeing the others walking back to the house.

"They get bored easily. Evidently we're not that entertaining."

Tony drifted closer to Gibbs. "Nice to see this side of you."

"What side is that?"

"Relaxed, fun Gibbs." Tony smiled. "Letting your defenses down a little."

"We've all been friends a long time." Gibbs shrugged. "It's different, with them."

"I noticed." Tony's brow furrowed. "Are you different with me, then you are with most people?"

"Yeah."

"Gibbs?"

"What?"

"Relax." Tony grinned as he pounced on Gibbs' shoulders shoving him under the water.

Caught off guard, Gibbs couldn't stop the attack, instead he waited for Tony to release him and resurfaced taking a deep breath.

Popping up in front of him, Tony smirked. "Gotcha." The smirk suddenly fading when he saw Gibbs expression, the glare of the boss firmly in place.

"I was just kidding around, I didn't-" Tony stammered suddenly feeling as if he was at work and was about to be head slapped.

Bridging the gap between them, Gibbs stood before Tony completely stone faced, then dropped down and disappeared under the water.

Walking in a circle, Tony looked down into the murky water around him searching for Gibbs form. A moment later, Tony felt the tug at his leg, then another as he was yanked down under the surfaced.

A few seconds later, they emerged, Tony laughing. "I so fell for that whole boss routine!"

"Yes you did." Gibbs smirked lost in the moment.

"Never again." Tony grinned mere inches from Gibbs. "You're not the boss here. So remember that."

Gibbs nodded. God the last thing he wanted to be right now was Tony's boss.

"We're just two friends." Tony paused draping his arms over Gibbs' shoulders. "Enjoying each other's company."

Another nod as Gibbs tried to make sense of Tony's actions.

"Can you handle that?" Tony smiled. "Us enjoying each other's company."

"Yeah." Gibbs gaze locked on Tony's. "And Tony."

"What?"

"I've always been different with you." Gibbs took a needed breath. "You know that right?"

Tony nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you knew it." Tony floated away and made his way towards shore.

Gibbs watched Tony reach the sand and head back to the house. He shook his head then dropped down into the water. What the hell?

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Gibbs stepped into the house finding everyone sitting in the living room plates of random food on the coffee table. Alexis was on the floor leaning back against the oversized chair that Jess was sitting in. Stephan was in the other large chair and Tony was on the couch, his back against the arm his legs taking up most of the rest of it.<p>

"We decided to have an odds and ends brunch." Alexis grinned.

There were plates of cheese, meats, fruits and vegetables, and a bottle of wine already half gone.

"Hungry?" Jess asked looking up at Gibbs.

"Yeah." Gibbs saw Tony pull his legs up and smile, offering him the other end of the couch. Reluctantly, he sat down, wishing he could put more distance between himself and the younger man.

"Finish the story." Tony said taking a sip of his wine and looking at Jess.

"Well in the end the guy ends up rushing off and leaving me holding this enormous purse."

Everyone started laughing, even Gibbs. He had heard the story countless times.

The conversation ended up being countless stories of the group, Stephan and Jess thrilled to have someone new to tell their stories to. Tony slid down on the couch, resting his head on the arm and laying his feet unceremoniously in Gibbs' lap.

Gibbs glanced at Tony's feet, then up at Tony. The younger man smiled and shrugged as if it was something that occurred every day.

"Oh but we really should tell Tony a Jethro story." Jess grinned.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Oh how about the one where Jethro fell off the dock trying to reel in what he thought was a fish." Stephan started laughing.

"Oh but it was a tire instead." Alexis started laughing with Stephan. Which made Jess start laughing.

"No ,what about when Jethro and you were trying to pick up those twins at the bar." Jess nudged Alexis and again they all started laughing.

"Oh I wanna hear that." Tony grinned.

"Okay." Jess reigned in her laughter. "We all go to this bar down at the pier and these twins keep smiling over at Jethro and Stephan."

Gibbs almost jumped when Tony's foot moved slightly and brushed against his cock. That had to be an accident he told himself, but accident or not Gibbs had to fight his body's natural response.

"Well after they exchanged smiles for ten minutes or something. These two." Jess rolled her eyes. "Decide to go talk to them. So Alexis and I just sit there and wait for the disaster to happen."

"Did this happen when you were already married?" Tony smirked.

"I wasn't going to do anything." Stephan grinned innocently.

"Anyway, Stephan comes walking back all sad and pouting." Jess laughed then raised an eyebrow. "Turns out they both wanted Jethro."

"Really!" Tony glanced down at Gibbs with a grin.

Gibbs smirked and shrugged.

"Yes." Jess grins. "So we think of course Jethro's going to go for it. I mean isn't that every man's dream, two women, twins no less."

"Most men would jump at the chance." Tony chuckled.

"I'm sure you would have." Gibbs looked at Tony.

Tony ignored the comment.

"So we wait and we see them talking and talking and the one girl has her hand running up and down Jethro's arm." Jess tried to contain her laughter. "I mean the whole time Stephan is looking more and more disappointed. Then after like twenty minutes Jethro walks back to the bar orders a Bourbon and sits down."

Tony looked puzzled.

"Turns out." Jess was laughing now as were Stephan and Alexis. "They weren't twins, weren't even sisters."

Tony's eyebrows went up.

"They were lovers looking for a man to-" Jess couldn't contain her laughter. "To come back to their place and make a deposit so they could have a kid."

The room broke out in laughter. Tony joining in. "Wow. Flattering but disappointing." Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Oh god it was hilarious." Alexis laughed. "I don't know who was more shocked Jethro or Stephan."

"Jethro." Stephan nodded. "Hell I'd have gladly given them my sperm as long as I could have watched."

Alexis and Jess just rolled their eyes.

"That's part of the reason they wanted Jethro and not you I'm sure." Alexis said.

"You not the sit back and watch type?" Tony smirked his green eyes smiling down at Gibbs.

"Guess it depends." Gibbs shrugged. "On what I'm watching."

Jess tried to hide her grin. Seriously, did they both not see it!

"How about another swim?" Jess asked jumping up from her chair.

"Sure." Alexis agree.

"I'll grab my driver and work on my swing." Stephan headed toward his room.

"How about you two?" Jess smiled.

"I wanna grab a beer." Gibbs paused. "I'll be down in a little bit."

"Me too." Tony smiled.

"Okay we'll see you down there." Alexis grinned.

"All set." Stephan said club in hand.

The three of them walked out the patio door and looked at each other and laughed.

"Really!" Stephan smirked.

Once the three of them disappeared from view Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Getting awfully comfortable aren't you?" Gibbs asked.

Tony looked at him puzzled. "My feet? Didn't realize it would bother you." Pulling his feet from Gibbs' lap, Tony stood up. "I'll know for next time."

"Is there going to be a next time?" Gibbs' eyes settled on Tony's.

"Not if it bothers you."

"It doesn't bother me." Gibbs practically whispered.

Tony smiled."I'm gonna grab a towel and head down to the water.

Gibbs nodded watching as Tony disappeared down the hall. Hearing the door shut, he ran his hands down his face. Seriously, was this some test of his resolve?

* * *

><p>Gibbs grabbed a beer and headed towards the beach.<p>

"Where's Tony?" Alexis asked as Gibbs approached.

"He'll be here in a minute." Gibbs twisted the beer bottle down into the sand. "I'm going to hit the water."

Jess shook her head as she watched Gibbs walk into the cold water without flinching.

"What the hell is it with them anyway?" Alexis rolled her eyes. "If they both want it what the hell is the problem?"

"Jethro's stubborn." Jess sighed. "And Tony is playing it all coy."

"Yeah, feet in the lap!" Alexis grinned.

"Tony swing that way?" Stephan asked Alexis.

"Think you should ask Tony that." Alexis grinned. "I have no idea."

"Ask me what?" Tony walked up to the group.

"Um nothing." Stephan stood up. "Think I'll join Jethro in the water. My gold swing can wait."

"Me too." Alexis jumped up and the two of them headed towards the waves.

"Okay what am I missing?" Tony dropped down next to Jess.

Jess shrugged. "Not sure."

Tony looked out at the water watching as Alexis splashed Gibbs and he dragged her under.

"Can I ask you something?" Tony glanced at Jess.

"As long as I can take the fifth if need be." She grinned.

"You know don't you?"

"I know you both need to be head slapped if that's what you mean." Jess answered staring out at her friends. As much as she didn't really want to get involved, something had to be done.

"That's probably more of an admission than I'll get out of him." Tony laughed.

"Well Jethro is stubborn, thick headed and oblivious to the facts right in front of his face." Jess put her chin on her shoulder and looked over at Tony. "What's your excuse?"

"Some of the same reasons." Tony sighed. "And a few more."

She nodded. "Jethro is a lot of things, but first and foremost, he's a good man, made mistakes, a lot of them. But he could never accept you being one of them."

Tony didn't respond.

"So make sure you know exactly what you want before you push this any further." She turned back looking out over the water. "And be honest with him."

"Yeah." Tony watched Gibbs in the water. Watched the way he laughed as he threw Alexis into the waves that crashed around them, watched how his chest glistened in the sun, watched how he brushed his hair back out of his eyes.

Jess shook her head seeing the look in Tony's eyes as he gazed at Gibbs. She chuckled. "Oh you got it bad!"

Tony let his gaze fall to the sand.

"That's why you've been hanging around the basement more." She had heard all about Tony spending more time at the house. Showing up three or four times a week, staying for hours.

"He told you about that?" Tony ran his fingers through the sand.

"He did." She leaned back on her hands. "And even with that he still hasn't put the pieces together."

"Part of him has." Staring out at the older man, Tony sighed. "He just doesn't wanna see it."

She grinned. "Jethro may be good at reading people when it comes to most things, but when it's this important and this close to him...he can be blind."

"Maybe." If Tony was honest with himself, he knew something had changed between them but hadn't been about to put the pieces together either. Even after he thought he knew what was going on, he still never did or said anything about it. Which is why they were in this situation right now. Uncomfortable denial.

She stared at him a moment then groaned. "Oh good lord." Jess dropped her head back. "That's why you're playing this all coy?"

"What?" He looked at her puzzled.

"You know what?" Jess was almost as good at reading people as Gibbs. "That's why you haven't approached him about this."

What the hell was she talking about.

"You sure about this?" There was a seriousness to her question.

"Yes." Tony nodded.

Jess laughed and shook her head. "You better be. Because I can guarantee you, you're not Jethro's first."

Tony felt his stomach clench. Taking a deep breath he forced a smile. "Think I can't handle him?"

"I think you're in for a wild ride." She shrugged.

"Talking from personal experience?" Part of Tony still believed something hadn't happened between Gibbs and Jess.

"No." Jess chuckled. "But I know how he feels."

"How does he feel?" Tony's stare locked on Jess.

"Oh no." Jess shook her head. "That's between you two. Once you both pull your heads out of your asses."

Tony laughed. "Can you tell Gibbs that one?"

"No." Jess sighed. "Jethro never hears about this conversation."

"Yeah probably a good idea." Tony stood up and wiped the sand off the back of his legs and butt. "I think I'm gonna head back to the house."

"Okay." Jess nodded knowing Tony need time to think.

"And Jess."

She looked back at him.

"Thanks." He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Where'd Tony go?" Gibbs asked as the three of them came back to the beach.<p>

"The house."

Gibbs searched Jess's face, knowing full well Tony and Jess had been talking earlier.

"Don't even!" Jess glared at him knowing he wanted to ask.

"What's for lunch or dinner?" Stephan asked.

"Food." Jess rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Then let's go." Stephan said running towards the house, Alexis on his heels.

"Come on." Jess grinned at Gibbs. "Race you."

She took off running.

"Hey." Gibbs scoffed taking off after her. He made it to the back patio, just a few steps ahead of Jess.

"You cheated!" She panted trying to catch her breath.

"How?" Gibbs laughed.

"You chase after bad guys for a living." She smiled. "And shouldn't you let a lady win?"

"Where's there a lady?"

She smacked him on the chest. "Ass!"

Picking her up he tossed her over his shoulder.

"Jethro put me down." She squealed.

"I'll carry you into the house, let you catch your breath." Gibbs said as he slid open the back patio door and carried her inside, tossing her down on the sofa.

"I swear your an animal like all the other men I know." She stuck out her tongue at him.

"What did you expect?" Gibbs smirked.

They both started laughing, then heard someone clear their throat. Gibbs and Jess turned seeing Tony leaning against the wall by the hallway.

"Hey Tony." Jess smiled.

"Hey." Tony forced a smile glancing from Jess to Gibbs.

"Jethro was just being annoying." She threw a pillow at him. "As usual."

"Right." Gibbs smacked the pillow away before it head him in the face. "You started it."

"I'm going to go change." She said getting up from the couch and heading down the hallway. "Jethro why don't you start the grill."

"Sure." Gibbs smiled over at Tony. "Wanna help?"

Tony nodded.

* * *

><p>Tony leaned against the railing, staring at Gibbs as he turned the steaks on the grill.<p>

"Just say whatever is it you need to say or ask." Gibbs sighed.

"You mean you don't already know?" Tony sounded more annoyed than he intended.

"I do." Gibbs flipped one of the steaks. "Just not sure why you even care."

Tony folded his arms across his chest.

Gibbs stopped and took a deep breath. "Nothing is going on with Jess and I."

"Why?"

Gibbs slammed the spatula down on the grill and glared at Tony. "Because I'm not interested in Jess, never have been, never will be. Is that good enough?"

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Why aren't you interested? She's your type, red head, beautiful, strong, an amazing woman."

"I gave up on red heads a long time ago."

"So what's your type now?" Tony questioned.

"Not red heads." Gibbs answered quickly turning back to the steaks not willing or wanting to offer any more information.

"Didn't mean to push." Tony paused. "You just have a different relationship with her. Comfortable, caring, close, completely at ease."

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Tony took a step closer. "I'm kinda jealous."

Gibbs' gaze shot up staring into those amazing green eyes, surprised at Tony's admission.

"But it's none of my business I know." Tony sighed.

"I care about you, you know that right?" Gibbs tried to keep his voice from shaking.

"Sometimes." Tony shrugged.

"Our relationship is different than what I have with Jess, or Stephan, or Alexis." Gibbs paused. "But it means just as much."

Tony smiled. "Can you just let me know that it means something to you, sometimes."

"You want me to pick you up and throw you on the couch now and then?" Gibbs chuckled not realizing how it sounded until it crossed his lips.

"Maybe we should start with something small." Tony smiled giving Gibbs' hand a squeeze.

Gibbs swallowed hard and nodded.

Leaning towards Gibbs, Tony whispered. "Now watch the steaks I'm not eating a burnt one."

Tony let his hand drift from Gibbs.

"Right." Gibbs turned back to the grill and took a deep breath.

"Gibbs?" Tony paused before opening the patio door.

"Yeah." Gibbs looked at Tony.

"Eventually I'd like you to throw me on the couch." Tony smiled, then disappeared inside.

Gibbs head dropped back. "Shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews so far, you are all so great, means so much :)

Not betaed, mistakes are mine.

Hope to see you on my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough. Not to mention all the wonderful plot bunnies you have all inspired ;)

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

"Oh come on." Stephan groaned. "You have to have a good Jethro story."

"Stories of him solving cases." Tony shrugged.

"No I mean a _good_ story." Stephan grinned wanting to hear a new story about his old friend.

"I really don't" Tony shrugged again. "He's a lot different at work."

"How is he at work?" Alexis asked, leaning her elbow on the table and putting her chin in her hand.

"Focused, intense, driven." Tony smiled.

"A true Marine." Stephan winked and took a sip of his beer.

"Definitely." Tony grinned over at Gibbs. Gibbs rolled his eyes, but let a half smirk curl at the corner of his lips.

"He can be a softy when he wants to be." Jess smirked.

"Trying to ruin my reputation?" Gibbs scoffed.

"Please."

"He's like that with kids." Tony smiled. "It amazes me how compassionate and caring he is with them."

"Yeah." Jess smiled. "I remember that."

"There has to be something else to talk about besides me." Gibbs said wanting the focus somewhere else.

"I need to go call the wife and check in." Stephan rose from the table.

"Tell her we said hi." Alexis smiled.

"Will do." Stephan nodded slipping into the house.

"I'm gonna head down to the beach." Tony smiled, glancing a second longer than he needed to at Gibbs. "Anybody want to join me?"

"Are you crazy, it's cold and getting dark." Alexis shivered. "I'm going inside."

"It's not that cold." Tony grinned.

"Here." Jess handed him the blanket on the back of her chair. "Just in case."

"Thanks." Tony tossed it over his shoulder and headed down the sand.

After Tony had been gone a few minutes Jess smiled over at Gibbs. "Why don't you just go. You know you want to."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you two were sharing coy glances all night over dinner." Jess grinned.

"We were not."

"Fine." She shrugged. "Deny it, pretend, whatever it is you do."

"What did you two talk about?" Gibbs asked.

"Who? When?" She took a sip of her wine, trying to act as if she had no idea what he was asking about.

"You know damn well who and when." Gibbs snapped at her.

"Ah right." She nodded taking another drink. "Tony, on the beach."

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Gibbs glared at her annoyed.

She sighed, sitting down her glass. "I'll tell you the same thing I told him."

Gibbs knew he wasn't going to like this.

"Pull your head out of your ass and talk to him." She glared back at him. "And that look doesn't work on me."

Leaning back in the chair, Gibbs ran his hands through his hair.

"One of you is gonna have to step up to the plate and say something." Jess paused. "You can't keep dancing around each other. Tony playing all coy, so sweet and innocent. And you playing all oblivious."

Gibbs clenched his jaw.

Reaching across the table she touched his hand. "Life's short Jethro. You know that more than anyone. Why keep wasting time?" Standing up, Jess smiled. "I'm going in where it's warmer, you do whatever you want."

Gibbs wanted to talk to Tony, knew he needed to but for some reason he couldn't make his body follow the command to get up and go down to the beach.

* * *

><p>Tony sighed as another cool breeze washed over him. He had spent what seemed like hours laying on the blanket staring up at the stars. Finally, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of the waves breaking against the shore. God it was beautiful and peaceful here.<p>

"Never seen the beach look so beautiful."

Tony grinned, opening his eyes and staring up into the familiar steely blues.

"I bet you say that to all the guys." Tony chuckled always with the humor.

Gibbs shook his head as he sat down on the blanket next to Tony.

"I'm never going to want to leave." Tony took a deep breath. "It's amazing here."

"Yeah it is." Gibbs smiled feeling the cold night air seep into his skin, he shivered but the cool air wasn't the reason.

"It's perfect." Tony looked over at Gibbs. "Especially now."

Gibbs let himself smile as he leaned back on his hands

"Are you being shy?" Tony laughed.

"Is that what I'm being?" Gibbs chortled, gazing out over the water.

"I think so."

"And what are you being?" Gibbs asked. "Coy and sweet"

"Maybe." Tony smiled. "You're looking and talking to me today which makes me happy."

Gibbs glanced down at Tony. Why did the man have to look so inviting laying there?

"And being a little playful earlier, that was nice." Tony sighed. "Very nice."

It was hard to open up and let Tony in further, for so many reasons.

Sitting up, Tony took a deep breath to calm his nerves, then shimmed in between Gibbs' legs.

Surprised, Gibbs just let it happen. When Tony leaned back against his chest, he still wasn't quite sure what to do.

"I'm getting cold." Tony said if giving Gibbs permission to hold him. It worked, Gibbs' arms slipped around his waist holding him gently. His body relaxed, content in this new closeness.

"It's so secluded and quiet here." Gibbs sighed. "Sometimes I feel like I can come here and no one would ever find me."

"I found you."

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "I'm glad." God this felt so good and so right.

"Aren't you cold?" Tony shivered.

"No." Gibbs drew Tony deeper into his embrace, the warmth of his own body radiating into Tony.

"Be honest with me." There was an uneasiness in Tony's voice.

"I'll try." Gibbs felt his stomach flutter.

"There's something going on between us, more than friendship?"

It took a moment, but Gibbs finally answered. "Yeah."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah." Gibbs paused. "Are you?"

Tony nodded looking out over the water.

"You're okay but not completely comfortable." Gibbs sensed the hesitation and concern in Tony.

"I've never wanted a man." Tony's voice cracked as he spoke. "Like I want you."

"Good." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. He had no idea if Tony had any experience with men, didn't care.

Tony's fingers brushed across Gibbs' arm raising thousands of tiny goose bumps on his skin. Gibbs' eyes closed. How could a simple touch be so erotic and make his heart race?

"You make me off kilter." Gibbs inhaled Tony's scent. "Completely overwhelmed."

"Me?" Tony glanced back, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah, you." Gibbs opened his eyes and smiled.

"Why?" Tony asked astonished by Gibbs honesty.

Gibbs wasn't sure how to explain it, he didn't completely understand it himself. Only a handful of people had ever gotten under his skin the way Tony had, and none had filled him with the blatant want and desire like Tony.

"Is it my natural raw sex appeal?" Tony chuckled.

"That's it." Gibbs laughed.

Turning around, Tony sat on his knees between Gibbs' legs.

_God those eyes_. Gibbs thought staring into the green pools.

"I didn't think anything made you off kilter, let alone me."

"But you do." Gibbs' hand brushed down Tony's cheek.

"And you still can't explain why?" Tony cocked his head still completely surprised that Gibbs felt that way.

"No."

Tony nudged Gibbs back down onto the blanket. "What now?"

Gibbs grabbed Tony's face with both hands, his gaze dancing from Tony's eyes to his lips. "I've wanted to kiss you for a very long time." Gibbs sighed drawing Tony down their lips almost touching. "So long."

As their lips touched, years of denial faded away, and Gibbs lost himself in the moment. It was everything he expected and more, complete in its utter simplicity, a first kiss. And Gibbs wanted to memorize all of it. The softness of Tony's lips through the first tender moments, the way Tony's lips parted ever so slightly offering more. Then the minty taste of Tony's mouth as his tongue explored deeper and Tony's tongue met his, wanting his own exploration. Finally the overwhelming desire that consumed them.

When Gibbs' lips slowly left Tony's, their eyes met.

"What are you thinking?" Tony asked trying to catch his breath.

Countless responses went through Gibbs' mind. It wasn't enough. It would never be enough.

"That I'm going to kiss you again." Gibbs answered, capturingTony's lips a second time. This time it was about the passion and doing everything possible to express that. His hands clawed at Tony's back feeling the muscles tighten under his touch.

Tony forced himself to draw back, his lungs demanding air again. Looking down at Gibbs, Tony chuckled.

"What?" Gibbs brow furrowed.

"You have sand in your hair." Tony ran his hand through Gibbs' hair trying to brush it away.

"I don't care." Gibbs grabbed Tony's wrist bringing it to his chest. That devastating DiNozzo smile stared down at him."God as much as that smile makes me want to just stay out here with you forever. We should get back inside."

"Just kiss me and change the subject." Tony seemed confused by Gibbs need for this to end.

"Not changing the subject." Gibbs smiled. "Letting everything sink in."

Tony nodded then chuckled. "I'm sure they're already talking."

Gibbs laughed. "I'm sure."

"I just need a minute." Tony said taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" The concern evident on Gibbs' face.

"I'm fine." Tony cleared his throat. "Um fine."

"Are you uncomfortable?"

Tony started laughing.

"What? What is it?" Gibbs' was afraid Tony had changed his mind.

"Uncomfortable but not because of what happened." Tony couldn't stop laughing.

Gibbs stared at the man still confused.

"Don't make me say it." Tony shook his head.

Gibbs mind raced as he tried to figure out what Tony was getting at, finally it hit him. He smirked. "Well, always knew I was good but-"

Tony punched his arm. "Smart ass."

"And you are laughing about this because?"

"It's you."

"It's funny that I can give you a hard on?" Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"No." Tony shook his head. "It's funny that you didn't get it and I thought I was going to have to explain."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"Gibbs." Tony smiled, his laughter subsiding as he touched Gibbs' cheek. "Relax. You're taking this way too seriously."

"Yeah."

"It's just us." Tony grinned. "You and me, the same two people we always were, just exploring something new."

Gibbs nodded as his hands clutched at Tony's hips.

"So just enjoy." Tony grinned.

"When did you become the calm rational one?"

"I'm not." Tony sighed. God he was not calm or rational right now. All he really wanted was for Gibbs to roll him over and kiss him again.

"This isn't me." Gibbs shook his head.

"Really?" Tony's chuckle. "Who are you?"

"The seriousness of it." Gibbs explained. "I just don't wanna mess this up."

"You won't mess it up." Tony paused. "I won't let you."

"You know, I'm different with someone I'm involved with." Gibbs' hands brushed up Tony's back.

"I would hope so." Tony grinned.

"Just want you to be prepared."

"I've been warned."

"Better now?" Gibbs asked as his hands drifted down over Tony's ass.

Tony's eyes closed momentarily. "I was...until you did that."

"Like that?"

Tony nodded.

"Really?" Gibbs squeezed Tony's ass and jerked him down.

"Stop." Tony moaned his hand clawing at Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs' hand slid back to Tony's hips.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Nothing." Gibbs smirked. "You asked me to stop."

"Right." Tony took a deep breath.

Gibbs laughed. "Was that one of those stops, but don't stop?"

"Sorta."

Gibbs smacked Tony's ass. "Get off me so we can go inside."

"Yeah." Tony rolled off of Gibbs. "I'm seeing that difference you were talking about."

* * *

><p>The patio doors opened and Alexis smiled. "About time you two joined the party." Tony and Gibbs strolled in.<p>

"I'm um, gonna go change." Tony stammered, the blanket wrapped tightly around his body as he headed towards his bedroom.

"Beer Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah."

Gibbs walked into the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge. When he stepped back into the living room all three people were staring at him.

"What?" He truly did look innocent.

All three of them started laughing.

"Really I know you're a good liar but come on!" Jess said through the laughter.

"You have sand in your hair, your face is all flushed, your eyes are still dilated." Stephan shook his head. "Either you just came off the battle field or there was more than talking going on out there."

"ALRIGHT!" Gibbs snapped. "Drop it."

"And which of you dropped it out there?" Alexis laughed.

"You too!" Gibbs barked ,realizing Alexis was now in the loop with everything.

"Much warmer now." Tony said walking out in a t-shirt and jeans. "I can feel my legs again."

The room broke out in laughter again.

"I don't want to know do I?" Tony asked looking over at Gibbs.

Gibbs shook his head, then handed Tony a beer. He dropped down on the end of the couch by Jess, leaving the other oversized chair by Stephan for Tony.

"You want me to move so you two can sit next to each other." Jess asked as she went to stand up.

Gibbs reach out and grabbed her arm jerking her back down on the couch. "What are we in the third grade?"

Tony grinned and tried to hide a laugh.

Seeing the reaction, Gibbs glared at him. "Don't encourage them."

"I didn't say anything!" Tony sighed.

"Wipe that smirk off your face then." Gibbs ordered.

Tony rolled his eyes and mumbled. "One kiss and he's ordering me around."

"OOOHHHHHH's" went up around the room, Tony hadn't mumbled low enough.

Gibbs shot a glare at Tony.

"Is that all he did?" Jess grinned.

"Well there was this-"

"If I have to come over there." Gibbs growled cutting off Tony's sentence.

"You'll what?" Tony raised an eyebrow seductively.

"He's good." Stephan chuckled. "He really does fit in perfect with this group. If things don't work out we may have to keep him and get rid of you Jethro"

"I think I'll just let him have all of you." Gibbs took a long drink from his beer.

"Okay." Jess sighed. "Let's cut poor Jethro some slack and change the subject."

"And what subject did you have in mind?" Alexis asked.

"Tell me about finding the house." Tony chimed in.

Alexis and Stephan groaned.

"It's not that bad." Jess scowled. "I'll make it the short version."

"Fine." Alexis sighed.

"So Jethro comes to me about wanting a house. Some hide away, away from the city." She glanced at Gibbs then back to Tony. "I take him all over D.C., Virginia, Maryland he hates everything I show him. And the only thing he's even told me is he wants it to be on the water."

Tony nodded listening intently.

"So finally after like twenty houses I just stop, look at him and say tell me what the hell you are looking for." She smiled. "And he gives me the most beautiful and the lengthiest speech I have ever heard."

Tony looked over at Gibbs who was now staring at his beer bottle.

"What did he say?" Tony asked looked back at Jess.

"I house on the water, four bedroom, two bath, a patio, flowers around the outside, no roses, and at least a one car garage. It can't be stoic, because I'm tired of being stoic"

Tony felt the words hit him in the chest, words he had spoke to Gibbs years ago.

"I want it to be warm and inviting, a place where people want to come, stay and feel safe, without feeling closed in. I want a house that can become a home with the right person in it, so when I get that, accept that in my life, we can have that home together." She paused. "I mean isn't that beautiful."

"It is." Tony fought down the emotion that threatened as he looked at Gibbs.

Feeling Tony's eyes on him, Gibbs looked up and forced a smile.

Jess saw the exchange. "You were talking about-" She let the sentence trail off as she realized he had been talking about wanting that home with Tony.

"Jesus Jethro you been pining away for the guy that long." Alexis rolled her eyes. "You two really just need to fuck and get on with it all ready."

All four people turned and stared at her.

Alexis' eyes widened. "What? You know I'm right I just had the guts to say it."

Gibbs shook his head.

"Well no one could ever say you hide what you're feeling Alexis!" Tony smirked.

"What you're just as bad!" Alexis grinned. "How long you been ogling him wishing he'd throw you on the bed and just make you his boy toy."

Jess and Stephan's eyes went wide as they both stole looks back and forth between Gibbs and Tony.

"Boy Toy?" Gibbs smirked looking over at Tony

"I never said Boy Toy!" Tony snapped, then suddenly grinned. "Play thing maybe."

"Seriously someone should have head slapped you both." Stephan chuckled.

"All the stories you told me about some guy at work were about Jethro." Alexis shuddered. "The time in the shower."

Gibbs leaned forward. "The shower?"

"No she doesn't know what she's talking about." Tony glared at her.

"You literately described how he looked to me naked!" She shivered again.

"That must have been when you got the SWAK letter." Gibbs smirked. "When I found out about the honey dust."

"OH OH! He totally sent that to you!" Alexis pointed at Tony and laughed.

"Okay how did this become about me?" Tony yelled over the laughter.

"And the picture!"

"Alexis!" Tony grabbed the pillow from behind him and threw it at her. She deflected it and it fell to the floor.

"What picture?" Gibbs didn't remember any picture.

"The one someone doctored to make it look like Tony in leather with some guy." She laughed. "He supposedly sent you one of some girl from work in a wet t-shirt contest but he actually sent you the one of him."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded and chuckled. "I got the same picture from both you and Kate that day."

Tony dropped his head back.

"I'd already seen the one of Kate." Gibbs smirked.

"Of course you did." Tony shook his head. "And the other one wasn't really me."

"I knew that." Gibbs settled back. "Didn't mean I didn't like the thought."

Tony's mouth dropped open.

"You're the one that sent it to me." Gibbs winked.

"Okay since all this is coming out in the open." Tony glared at Gibbs. "How about that time in autopsy when you went all chiropractor showing me how to snap a guys neck. Did your side arm slip between your legs or were you just happy to have me on the floor straddling me?"

Gibbs eyes went wide as the others tried to fight off their laughter. "Fine and what about that day we were boxing and I took you down. Did you enjoy me knocking you on your ass or did someone decide to camp in your shorts?"

Tony shook his head. "And when we were over by the steps, during the Renny case, how badly did you want to kiss me. Really?"

"When Ari shot me and you were helping me up. Did your hand just accidentally grab my ass?"

"I did not grab your ass." Tony pointed his finger at Gibbs. "Feel your ass maybe, but I did not grab it."

"Right." Gibbs smirked.

"What about when you were helping me walk, when I sprained my ankle playing basketball. Your hand really just slipped from my hip and rubbed against my coc-"

"ALRIGHT!" Gibbs roared cutting off Tony's last word.

"Alexis is right just do it and get it over with." Stephan grinned.

Everyone jumped as they heard the buzzing of a cell phone.

"That's me." Gibbs said standing up and grabbing his phone from the kitchen counter. He glanced at the caller id and walked into the master bedroom closing the door behind him.

Seeing Tony's face red, Stephan decided on a subject change. "So when's the house going on the market?"

"Not sure yet." Jess shrugged. "He said next month some time."

"What are we gonna do next year?" Alexis sighed.

"I don't know. We'll figure out something."

Tony just looked back and forth between them, having no clue what they were talking about.

"I'm putting the house on the market." Jess answered Tony's unasked question.

"What house?" Tony asked.

"This house?"

Tony's mouth dropped. "Why?"

"Jethro asked me to."

"But it seems like he loves this place." Tony was shocked.

"I think he does, he just-" Jess paused. "Doesn't use it."

"You mean as a home like he wants to?" Tony thought of what Jess had said about when Gibbs was looking for the house.

Jess nodded, knowing the thoughts that must be going through Tony's head. "It's not the only reason." She tried to deflect. "This is a lot of house to keep up, especially when it's not your primary home."

"Yeah." Tony forced a smile.

"Look how late it's getting." Stephan looked at his watch wanting an excuse to leave. "I should head to bed."

"Me too." Alexis jumped up. "Tell Jethro goodnight for us."

"I will." Jess smiled.

"You need to get to bed too?" Tony chuckled looked at Jess.

"No." Jess sighed. "Tony, you're not the reason Jethro is selling the house?"

"I know." Tony smirked. "Even I'm not that egotistical."

"Bed time already?" Gibbs asked walking in and seeing Alexis and Stephan gone.

"It's after one." Jess smiled. "Let me guess, was that Jack?"

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled.

"How is he?"

"Good." Gibbs nodded.

"Well, it is past my bed time." She smiled. "So I'll leave you two alone."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at her less than subtle ploy.

She winked at Gibbs. "Night."

"See you in the morning." Gibbs smiled at her.

"Night Tony." She grinned.

"Night."

"Is this a conspiracy?" Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Not that I'm aware of."

Gibbs dropped into the oversized chair next to Tony's. "You tired."

Tony shrugged. "Not really."

"Good because I have an ideal." Gibbs stood up and grabbed Tony's hand pulling him towards the back patio door.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, thanks for all the reviews and PM's so far, glad to hear most people are enjoying it.

Not betaed, mistakes are mine.

Hope to see you on my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough. Not to mention all the wonderful plot bunnies you have all inspired ;)

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

"Okay we are on the beach." Tony laughed. "Now what?"

Gibbs pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it aside, then started to undo his shorts.

"Gibbs?" There was a hint of surprise in Tony's voice.

"A swim."

"A naked swim?" Tony grinned.

"If you're not afraid." Gibbs asked as if it were a challenge.

Tony looked at him offended. "Me! Afraid. I don't think so." He sloughed off his shirt then unzipped his jeans.

"Good." Turning around, Gibbs pushed his shorts and boxers down, stepped out of them and headed towards the water.

Tony watched Gibbs naked body disappear into the dark waves. Quickly removing his jeans, he ran towards the spot Gibbs had just dissolved into. He shivered as the cold water enveloped him and he searched for the man that had disappeared into the water.

"Are we playing hide and seek?" Tony called out into the darkness.

"No."

Tony jumped as Gibbs' arms circled around his waist from behind. Pivoting on his heels, he spun, bringing them face to face.

"You do this a lot?" Tony grinned draping his arms over Gibbs' shoulders, his fingers toying with the hair on the back of Gibbs' neck.

"Now and then." Gibbs' hand emerged from the water touching Tony's jaw. "Never with someone."

"Does that make me special?"

"Very special." Gibbs said, his lips falling to Tony's neck.

Tony tossed his head back, his hand clutching at the back of Gibbs' neck. A soft sigh dripped from his lips as Gibbs kissed and nipped his way around his neck and throat.

Nipping at the space just below Tony's ear, Gibbs growled. "God I want you."

He felt Tony's body tense slightly, then relax again.

Drawing his head back, Gibbs searched the green eyes in the darkness, trying to find the answer to the realization that suddenly hit him. "You've never been with a man?"

Tony shook his head.

Gibbs took a deep breath letting that fact settle in.

"What?" Worry clutched at Tony's heart. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Gibbs shook his head.

Tony's eyes danced on Gibbs' face trying to figure out what was wrong, what Gibbs was thinking. Slowly, a smirked played across his face. "You're all turned on because I've never been with a man!" He laughed. "All excited to be my first?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"That's it!" Tony grinned. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs all aroused because he gets virgin territory."

"Tony!"

"Oh come on! Admit it?" Tony wrapped his arms tighter around Gibbs' neck pulling himself closer to the older man. His lips pressed against Gibbs' ear. "You love the fact you're the man I want. The only man I want."

"Yes." Gibbs grumbled. "Happy now."

"Very." Tony smirked, slipping down through Gibbs' arms and taking a few steps back then ducking into the water.

Gibbs shook his head a moment, then dropped down into the water to find Tony.

When Tony finally popped back up, he scanned the area around him and saw nothing, although with only the moon light it was hard to see anything. After taking a few steps, he stopped and scanned the area again,still saw nothing. He didn't even hear any movement.

Tony jumped when he felt the arms around him again

"You caught me." Tony smiled to himself

"Yes I did." Gibbs sighed, pulling Tony back against his chest.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Tony asked his eyes closing as he accepted the warmth enveloping him from Gibbs' body. He pressed back feeling the hard cock against his ass.

"A swim."

"A swim?" The simple answer made Tony laugh. "Of all the answers you could have given you say a swim. Not exactly what I expected."

"That's why I brought you out here."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Tony rubbed his ass over Gibbs hard cock.

"Yes." Gibbs drew his lower body back removing himself from the temptation.

"A swim it is then." The words were full of annoyance as he jerked away from Gibbs. Tony went to slip away put Gibbs grabbed his wrist pulling him back, this time bringing them almost nose to nose.

Even in the dim light of the moon, Gibbs could see the confusion and annoyance in Tony's eyes. "Did you expect me to just throw you down and fuck you."

Tony's eyes widened surprised by Gibbs crassness. "No."

Staring at the younger man, Gibbs shook his head. "Wow. You really did."

"Gibbs I just thought-"

"I get it." Releasing Tony's wrist, Gibbs started back towards shore.

Tony dropped his head back and sighed. "Damn it!"

By the time Tony reached the spot where they had discarded their clothes, Gibbs already had his shorts on and was slipping his shirt over his head.

"Gibbs." Tony grabbed his jeans and struggled to pull them over his wet legs.

Turning to walk away, Gibbs felt Tony's hand latch onto his forearm and glared back.

"Stop a minute-" Tony pleaded, his jeans on but not zipped or buttoned.

"Tony if I wanted a boy toy or play thing I'd go to a bar and get one."

Tony drew back not realizing the look of shock on his face. "Really?."

Gibbs chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah Tony, believe it or not I can go to a bar and pick up a man or a woman or both if I wanted. And I thought you realized, you're not the first man I've wanted...and you wouldn't be the first that I fuck." He jerked his arm away.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Tony snapped.

"What did you mean?" Gibbs asked completely confused. "Because I don't just wanna fuck you and I'm not interested in you because I can't get anyone else."

"Don't put words in my mouth!" The anger now raged in Tony's voice.

"Then tell me? Because I don't even think you know what you want." Gibbs ran his hands through his wet hair. "Your whole body tensed with fear in the water when I said I wanted you, then you get pissed when it's obvious that I didn't bring you out here for a quick fuck. So which is it?"

Tony ran his hands over his face. "I wish I could take it back."

Gibbs felt the stab of the words like a blade thrust into his heart. "You can. We'll forget it ever happened, all of it."

"No." Tony groaned. "Why can't I get this right?"

"Nothing to get right." Gibbs shook his head. "You wanna forget about it and we will. It's over and done with."

"Damn it Gibbs don't do that!" Tony's word were almost a growl. "I don't wanna take it back and forget about it. I wanna take it back and start over, get it right."

Gibbs eyes narrowed.

Taking a deep breath, Tony sighed. "I just...I gave you the wrong impression and that wasn't my intent."

"What was your intention?"

"To turn you on." Tony rubbed his forehead. "Make you see I wanted you as much as I think you want me."

"I want you." The words dripped from Gibbs' lip like some unanswered prayer. "That's not a problem."

"But wanting you is only part of it."

"And the other part?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. "Gibbs, come on give me a break here."

"I never should have let this happen." Gibbs let out a long breath. They were friends, co-workers, rule twelve, he should have never given in to this. Now their friendship would suffer because of it.

"I just-I thought you would want me and just do it."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah I get that." He shook his head. "You think that's what this is about? You tell me you want me and I fuck you get it over with, and move on."

Tony's down cast eyes answered the question.

"Really!" Gibbs laughed then shrugged. "You actually thought that's what I wanted...fuck you and move on. And you could do that?"

"No." Tony sighed. "I thought if we got the sex out of the way, we could deal with the rest."

"Sex doesn't make the rest easier, believe me." To many times Gibbs had taken that route and it always ended badly.

Tony knew that, there was just so much tension between them, sexually and emotionally, that sex seemed the easiest to deal with.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and started towards the house. "I'm going back to the house."

"I love you."

The words echoed around him making Gibbs stop, frozen to the spot. He had to have heard wrong. That couldn't be what Tony said.

"You heard me." Tony sighed. "I love you and I have no idea how you feel or what you want and I don't know how to deal with that."

Slowly, Gibbs turned around.

"I've never been in this position." Tony threw his hands up. "Damn it Gibbs you need to cut me some slack here." He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm excited and horny, but then I'm scared and nervous. I can be all of those and it doesn't mean I don't want this or that I just want a good fuck. Although don't get me wrong." Tony chuckled nervously. "Wanting a good fuck from you is on my list, but it's not the only thing on the list."

Gibbs just stood there waiting, knowing there was more.

Tony shook his head. "Sex is what I know and I feel this sexual tension between us and it seems logical to start there. And I thought, you wanted me, so I assumed you'd just do it."

As he rambled on, Tony hadn't realized Gibbs was now standing in front of him.

"Damn it say something." Tony sighed breathlessly. "Tell me what you want?"

Tony suddenly felt the vice like grip on his arm. He looked up into the blue eyes, unsure of what he saw there. But the answer came when Gibbs yanked him forward crushing their lips together in a searing kiss. It was fire on his lips, a fire that consumed his entire body until they were both enveloped in the flames. He couldn't breathe and he didn't care because all he wanted was this moment, their lips devouring each other, their bodies bruised as they tried desperately to get closer. Ripping their lips apart, he gasped for breath, his head dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"I want you. It's always been you." Gibbs finally spoke.

"And what do you want to do with me?"

Gibbs blue eyes narrowed. "Everything."

Tony's body shivered.

"I wanna show you everything we can do together. I wanna explore every piece of you, kiss every part of you, make love to you over and over again."

"God yes." Tony moaned.

"Then when your exhausted and can't take anymore. I wanna hold you while you sleep." Gibbs licked his lips against Tony's ear. "Then when you wake up I wanna do it all over again."

Tony bit his lower lip as he whimpered.

"But I want more than that. I want you, the person, the man and I want to enjoy all of that. I wanna get to know everything about you, both in and out of the bedroom."

All Tony could do was nod.

"Now we are going to go back to the house and you're going to go to your room." Gibbs took a deep breath. "And I'm gonna go to mine, because right now it's not safe for me to be with you. Not knowing how you feel."

Another nod.

Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek, then stepped back.

They walked to the house in silence, it wasn't until Tony had reached the hallway that he turned and spoke. "Good night."

"Night." Gibbs nodded watching as Tony walked down the hall and disappeared behind the door to his room.

* * *

><p>Staring up at the ceiling his body burned and ached with need, his mind refusing to let go of everything that had happened earlier. Gibbs groaned, he was never going to get to sleep...truth was he wouldn't sleep again until Tony was in his bed.<p>

"Son of a bitch." Gibbs growled as his cock twitched, still hard and begging for release. He had been telling the truth when he told Tony it wasn't safe for them to be around each other right now. Because right now the beast within him wanted nothing more than to devour Tony, feast from his body as if he hadn't eaten in months. That was _not_ how he wanted this to happen, he wanted more with Tony, wanted everything. Plus Tony had never been with a man. He wanted Tony to be comfortable, at ease with everything before they took it to that final step. But right now all he wanted to do was fuck Tony through the mattress until neither one of them could remember their name.

_Great!_ He had to put that image in his head. Instinctively, his hand wrapped around his throbbing cock jerking it hard and fast. This wasn't about the fantasy of having Tony, this was about the pure lust and desire he felt for the younger man. It was about just getting the release he needed, quick and without remorse.

"Fuck!" Gibbs snarled as his hips thrust into his grasp. This was about knowing eventually, he would have the one man he had wanted for so long. "Oh God!" Clenching his jaw shut to stifle the scream, he jerked his cock a few more times and came spilling his release over his stomach and chest. His body convulsed as he continued to stroke his cock until he went soft in his hand and he melted into the mattress.

* * *

><p><em>He felt the rough lips against his stomach and moaned, his fingers combing through the soft gray hair.<em>

"_I thought it wasn't safe for you to be around me." He sighed._

"_I need you." The gruff voice said between kisses. "Need your cock."_

_Tony groaned as he felt the tongue lick greedily at the precum on his cock._

"_I will have you." The voice growled._

"_Yes." Tony whimpered, as the lips wrapped around his cock. "I'm yours."_

_Heaven, complete bliss as Tony watched Gibbs bob over his cock pushing him to the brink in seconds._

"_Suck my cock." Tony moaned thrusting into Gibbs' mouth. "I wanna come. Make me come."_

_Gibbs moved faster over Tony's shaft, his hand massaging Tony's balls._

"_GIBBS!" Tony screamed as his body trembled and he came shoving his cock down Gibbs' throat. "FUCK GIBBS!"_

Tony's eyes shot open, his mouth open in a scream, his hands clutching at the bed sheets, his body covered in sweat and something else.

"Son of bitch!" Tony groaned glancing down at his come covered stomach. He hadn't had a wet dream since he was twelve.

* * *

><p>The patio door opened behind him and he smelled the perfume instantly.<p>

"You're up early." Gibbs said taking another sip of coffee.

"Is eight early?" Jess chuckled, taking the seat next to him looking out at the water. "You two finally talk?"

"Yeah."

"That bad or that good?" Gibbs' face was definitely not giving anything away at the moment. She'd be able to tell more when she saw him with Tony. Actually, Tony would give everything away as soon as he looked at Jethro.

"It's fine"

"Hmm." She nodded. "I'll know everything as soon as I see Tony."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You know he's like an open book." She grinned. "Wears his heart on his sleeve. Can't hide anything."

"He's better at hiding than you think." Gibbs smiled at her then looked back over the water.

"Not when it comes to you." She took quick drink of coffee. "He's jealous of me."

Gibbs chuckled.

"He sees the difference in our relationship." Shaking her head, she laughed. "Plus he still doesn't believe we haven't slept together."

"Yeah I know."

"But I suspect that's changing." When Leroy Jethro Gibbs loved someone the rules completely changed. She'd known him during the last time he was truly in love. "He is starting to see the change in you and how you interact with him."

A quick nod.

"Good then I won't have to worry that any time I get close to you that he thinks I'm moving in on his territory." Jess smirked.

"Never really seen Tony jealous." It was the truth, Tony rarely stayed with a woman long enough to feel jealousy. When Tony said he was jealous of his relationship with Jess, that was the first time he had ever heard Tony mention jealousy.

"Does he know how jealous you get?"

"Jess, I'm not that bad."

Her mouth feel open and she stared at him. "Do I have to remind you of Connecticut?"

"Jess!"

"You broke that guys arm!" She reminded him.

"He shouldn't have had his hand where it didn't belong." Gibbs shrugged, as if breaking a guys arm was an everyday occurrence.

She shook her head.

"Morning." Stephan nodded walking onto the patio, grabbing a chair and placing it on the other side of Gibbs.

"You might wanna sit beside me." Jess smirked at Stephan.

"Oh right. You'll want your pretty boy to sit next to you when he gets up." Stephan grinned down at Gibbs. "Or has he already been up this morning?"

"Just sit down!" Gibbs ordered.

"I'll take that as a no, I slept alone last night reply." Sitting down, Stephan sighed. "Because if you were getting any you would be in a better mood."

"They did finally talk." Jess added.

"Really!" Stephan scrutinized Gibbs' face. "You talked, but that was it?"

"Yes." Gibbs answered annoyed. "Happy?"

"Not really. What's taking so long?" Nudging Gibbs' shoulder, Stephan smirked. "You've obviously been hot for the guy for awhile. He's hot for you, seal the deal."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and took a sip of coffee.

"Not everyone just wants to jump into bed." Jess said trying to back up Gibbs.

"Oh shit! Is Tony-you know." Stephan wiggled his eyebrows and grinned. "Undefiled?"

Gibbs and Jess both turned and looked at him.

"Undefiled?" Jess' brow furrowed.

"Who the hell says that?" Gibbs chuckled.

"What? I couldn't think of anything else." Stephan shrugged. "I mean he's not really a virgin. He just hasn't let anyone knock at the back door right?"

"Seriously?" Jess broke out laughing.

Gibbs' head dropped back as he followed Jess into a fit of laughter. "What are you sixteen?"

"Hey if you two are so damn smart what the hell was I suppose to say?" Stephan chuckled.

"How about he's never been with a man." Jess said through her laughter.

"Oh come on." Stephan waved her off.

The three of them dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"I think we missed something." Alexis smiled as she and Tony walked out onto the patio.

Jess and Gibbs immediately stopped laughing.

"No, just-nothing." Jess cleared her throat.

Stephan was still laughing.

Jess leaned over and smacked his leg.

"Sorry." Stephan coughed trying to stop but failing. "Just a bad joke."

"Morning you two." Jess smiled trying to study Tony's face without looking obvious about it. "Sleep well?"

"Okay." Tony nodded.

"Anyone hungry I can make some breakfast?" Jess offered.

"I wanna go catch some of the sun." Alexis was wearing a bikini top and shorts. "I didn't plan on sleeping this late." She headed towards the beach.

"Anyone else?" Jess asked again not getting any answer. She glared at Stephan. "Aren't you hungry Stephan?"

"No coffee's good." He finally looked over at her and saw the glare. "What?"

"Nothing." God he was oblivious, she groaned to herself.

"I think that was her way of trying to get Gibbs and I alone." Tony smirked.

"Oh right." Stephan nodded standing up. "Sorry not really with it this morning."

"It's not necessary." Tony chuckled. "Really."

"No. Believe me." Stephan patted Tony's shoulder. "Jethro is more than happy to get rid of me right now."

Jess and Stephan stepped through the patio door and into the house.

"They always like that?" Tony asked, dropping down in the chair Stephan had just left.

"Yeah unfortunately." Gibbs sighed, then glanced over at Tony, causing the younger man to smile and look out at the water.

Tony chuckled as he looked back over at Gibbs. "You just gonna stare at me all morning."

"Thinking about it." Gibbs smirked.

Looking down at the beach, Tony watched Alexis slip out of her shorts revealing the bikini bottoms as she laid down in the sand on her stomach. He shook his head and turned to Gibbs again.

"Really you're gonna just stare at me?" Tony rolled his eyes. "There's a better view if you look forward."

"Like Alexis?" Gibbs asked.

"No. I was thinking more of the water, the waves." Tony smiled. "Although if you wanna look at Alexis she's down there too."

Pulling his eyes from Tony, Gibbs stared down at the beach.

"A pretty scantily clad woman, that easy to pull your attention away?"

"No." Gibbs sighed. "But if I keep staring at you, I'm gonna get very uncomfortable."

Tony grinned. "Wow if I can get a reaction from you just sitting next to you imagine what will happen when I'm sprawled out naked on your bed."

Gibbs heart stopped and his eyes closed, the vision filling his mind and body with wanton desire.

"And you were upset because you thought all I wanted was a good fuck." Tony saw the look on Gibbs' face. "What exactly are you thinking about right now?"

"You naked in my bed." Gibbs opened his eyes and looked over at Tony.

"That's all just me laying there naked." Tony smirked. "And what are you doing while I'm lying there?"

"Staring at the gorgeous body in my bed." Gibbs sighed. "Wondering how I got so lucky."

Tony smiled. "Sweet Gibbs...that's another new one."

"There's a lot you're gonna learn about me."

"Bring it on." There was a hint of intrigue in Tony's voice.

"Hey are we gonna hit the water for awhile?" Stephan asked poking his head out the back patio thinking it was safe.

"Sounds great." Tony jumped up his hand brushing over Gibbs' thigh as he walked away.

"I'll be there in a minute." Gibbs managed to say with some sense of composure.

"Okay." Stephan said as he closed the sliding door behind Tony.

Once alone, Gibbs took a deep breath. He hadn't wanted someone this much...in a very, very long time.

* * *

><p>Gibbs and Jess sat on the shore watching Tony and Stephan throw Alexis around in the water. Jess watched as Tony glanced at the shore, smiled at Gibbs and grinned when the smile was returned.<p>

"I haven't seen you look this happy in a long time." Jess smiled still watching the water.

"I know." Gibbs smiled.

"It's nice."

"Yeah it is."

"He makes you smile." She grinned.

"He does." Gibbs smirked. "Hard to be overly serious and stoic with Tony."

"Very true." She laughed as Tony practically tossed Alexis over Stephan's head. Tony and Stephan started to argue about it as Alexis got in the middle of them. They both grinned as each one grabbed a leg and arm swinging her before they tossed her out into the water.

Gibbs shook his head and laughed.

"This is how you use to be." Jess smiled over at him. "A long time ago."

Gibbs nodded.

"Welcome back my friend." She grinned.

He smiled over at her. "Thanks."

The three rushed out of the water and made their way towards them.

"The water is great." Alexis said as she started to dry off. "But I think I've played water toy long enough."

Gibbs smiled up at Tony.

"The water is perfect. See." Tony said shaking like a dog and splashing water all over Gibbs.

"HEY! Okay I get it." Gibbs chuckled catching Tony's wrist.

Tony looked over at Jess. "Can I steal him from you or are you two deep in conversation?"

"Take him. I can't get rid of him." Jess smirked.

"Come in the water with me." Tony smiled down at Gibbs. "Please."

That smile took his breath away. As if he would ever be able to say no to Tony.

Tony took Gibbs hand, dragging him to his feet.

Pulling off his t-shirt Gibbs tossed it down next to Jess. Again Tony took his hand and pulled Gibbs towards the water.

"God it's so sickening it's sweet." Alexis grinned. "I've never seen Jethro like this."

"He hasn't been this way for a long time." Stephan smiled and glanced at Jess. They had both known Jethro longer than Alexis. "Happy bastard Gibbs is so much more fun than brooding bastard Gibbs.

* * *

><p>"Oh no." Tony groaned his arms wrapped around Gibbs' neck as they floated in the water.<p>

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Where all alone." Giving Gibbs an evil grin, Tony felt the grip on his hips tighten.

"And what, you're afraid I might try something?" Gibbs smirked.

"Don't think afraid is the right word." The last thing Tony felt right now was fear. "Hopeful."

"What exactly are you hoping I'll do?" The desire punctuated in each word.

"Kiss me." Tony licked his lips in anticipation.

"If you wanted a kiss why didn't you just ki-" The last few words were swallowed as Gibbs' lips were captured, Tony's hands latching onto the back of his head, bruising their lips as he crushed them harder together. Letting his arms circle around the younger mans waist, he held tightly as Tony's legs wrapped around his hips. When Tony's tongue demanded entrance to his mouth, he eagerly gave it, moaning into the kiss.

Coffee, bitter and black, yet with a hint of sweetness. The first thing Tony tasted and nothing had ever tasted so good. Everything about the flavor screamed Gibbs and he knew nothing would ever taste as sweet as this kiss. Last night had been their first kiss, taken by Gibbs, this was him taking, showing Gibbs exactly what he wanted.

Severing the kiss, Gibbs filled his lungs with air.

"I wanted to do that all morning." Tony whispered. "Just thought maybe it might be better saved until we were alone."

"That was probably a good idea." Gibbs sighed. A kiss that's all it took and his cock was rock hard.

"You always this easy?" Tony asked.

"Excuse me?"

"To get hard." Tony smirked. "My legs are wrapped around your hips. I can feel it."

"I seem to remember you needing a minute after I kissed you last night."

"I wasn't complaining just asking a simple question." Looking at Gibbs a moment Tony asked again. "You always get hard this easily?"

"Guess it depends."

"On what?"

"If some smart ass has his legs wrapped around my hips and his tongue shoved down my throat."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "Smart ass? So any smart ass will do?"

"No, there's one specific smart ass." Gibbs smirked. "A smart ass that's about to suck water."

"NO!" Tony screamed as Gibbs dragged them both under the water.

Coughing, Tony clawed back to the surface finding Gibbs already standing there grinning. He glared at the older man. "Just remember you started this." Pouncing on Gibbs, he pushing them both back down into the water.


	5. Chapter 5

Again, thanks for all the reviews and PM's so far, glad to hear most people are enjoying it.

Not betaed, mistakes are mine.

Hope to see you on my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough. Not to mention all the wonderful plot bunnies you have all inspired ;)

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

"This is just ridiculous." Alexis groaned.

"What?" Jess looked up from her book.

"It's been almost two hours."

"And?" Jess asked.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"They're young and in love." Jess grinned.

"Young?" Alexis laughed.

"Please, Jethro's not that old." Jess and Jethro were the same age. "I'd be more concerned about Tony keeping up."

"Give it awhile and the excitement of it all fades away." Stephan grinned.

"Spoken like an old married man." Alexis chuckled.

"Hey I'll have you know I satisfy my wife just fine." Stephan said puffing his chest out slightly.

"Yeah by leaving her alone." Jess smirked.

"You been talking to Gail again?" Stephan laughed.

"I talked to her last night." Jess stuck out her tongue.

"I think I'd agree though." Stephan paused. "I'd be worried about Tony keeping up. Jethro's a Marine, we have amazing stamina."

"Some of us do." Gibbs scoffed as he walked in behind Tony.

"And I can keep up just fine." Tony said smugly.

"They all say that at first." Stephan grinned. "Never happens."

"Have a nice swim?" Alexis asked trying not to smile.

"Water is great." Tony answered.

"There's burgers and dogs in the fridge." Jess said.

"Great I'm starved." Tony groaned as he headed for the kitchen.

"The man ever turn down food?" Stephan asked.

"Never." Gibbs smirked.

"You want a burger?" Tony asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah two."

"We decided something while you two were outside playing." Alexis grinned.

"And what's that?" Gibbs grunted. It was never good when the three of them had a plan for something.

"We are all going out tonight." Alexis stated.

"Where?"

"Somewhere." Alexis shrugged. "We haven't decided."

"What brought this on?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm without the wife I deserve a little time out." Stephan smirked.

"And don't even think about saying no Jethro." Jess grinned.

"Why's that?"

"Because now we have a weapon." Jess folded her arms across her chest.

"A weapon?"

"Hey Tony." Jess raised her voice.

"Yeah." Tony yelled back.

"We're all going out tonight." Jess smiled.

"Awesome."

"That's your weapon?" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Jess nodded.

"Whatever." Gibbs shook his head.

Jess walked into the kitchen for a few minutes then walked back out and sat down on the couch.

"Burgers are ready." Tony called out to Gibbs.

"Thanks." Gibbs said walking into the kitchen and going to drop a kiss on Tony's cheek, but Tony pulled back. "What's wrong?"

Tony turned around and leaned back against the counter.

"Why don't you wanna go out?"

Gibbs sighed. "Jess just wants to prove you can convince me."

"I know. That's not the point."

"What is the point then?" Gibbs asked.

"That I can convince you."

"Ah. So this is about your persuasive power over me?" Gibbs chuckled.

Tony nodded as he grabbed Gibbs by the middle of his shirt and pulled him forward.

"And what do you think you can do to me that will convince me go?" Gibbs asked arrogantly confident that whatever it was wouldn't work.

"Do to you?" Tony shook his head. "I'm not going to do anything to you."

"What then?"

"I was thinking more of what I'd have to do to myself if we don't go." Tony ran his hand across his stomach.

"And what's that?"

Tony purred. "I think you know." His fingers danced across the waist band of his shorts.

"Did you do that last night?" Gibbs' eyes danced back and forth between Tony's face and his hand.

"No." Tony shook his head as he chewed suggestively at his bottom lip. "I didn't have to."

"Why?" Gibbs asked his heart beating like a drum.

"I had a dream about you that took care of it for me." Tony sighed heavily, gazing deep into those blue eyes. "I didn't even have to touch myself."

"And what did I do to you in this dream?" It didn't matter what he had done in the dream, Gibbs just wanted to hear Tony tell him about it.

Another purr as Tony nuzzled against Gibbs' neck. "Well maybe if we go out and have a few drinks...I might tell you exactly what you did to me."

Gibbs' jaw clenched. "And if I don't go?"

"Guess you'll just have to wonder." Drawing back, Tony smiled at Gibbs. "About the dream and about what I'll think about while I jack off tonight...alone in my room."

Slipping away from Gibbs, Tony grabbed his plate and walked back out into the living room.

"Are we going?" Alexis asked as Tony walked in to the living room.

Tony held up his hand and waited. Then he heard the palm slam down on the counter.

"Yeah we're going." Tony nodded.

Jess, Stephan and Alexis broke out in laughter.

* * *

><p>"So going to tell me how he talked you into this?" Jess asked as she shook her head at the shirt Gibbs held up to his bare chest.<p>

"No." Pulling out another shirt he looked at it and hung it back up without asking her opinion.

"Must have been really good." She grinned at him as she sat on the edge of the bed.

He shook his head as he glanced through the closet. "I don't have a lot here."

"Try the gray one." Watching as he held it up, she laughed. "God he's already got you caring about what you wear."

Gibbs chuckled. "You'll understand when you see Tony."

"He does like clothes, doesn't he?" Designer swim trunks, t-shirts and expensive shoes. "But I don't think he really cares about what _you _wear."

"No he doesn't." Gibbs sighed, tossing the shirt on the bed then dropping down next to her. "But it's been a long time."

"Since you were in love, starting an amazing new relationship and you wanna look good." She smiled.

"Yeah." It felt good, but strange. He looked over at her a serious expression on his face. "You ever gonna try again?"

"Oh Jethro believe me I'm not sleeping alone every night." She gave him a wink. "Just no one special yet."

"Maybe you'll meet someone tonight." There was always hope. Although he knew Jess didn't need someone in her life to be happy, he wanted that for her.

"Stranger things have happened." She leaned on his shoulder and felt the soft kiss to the top of her head.

"The gray?" He sighed, wrapping an arm around her.

"The gray." She chuckled. "You always gonna worry about me?"

"Yes."

"Gibbs do you have any-" Tony stopped as he stepped into the bedroom. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"Not a problem." She wanted to laugh. Gibbs was right, Tony did look good. Black slacks, a deep green dress shirt and expensive shoes. "I was just giving Jethro some female advice on his wardrobe for tonight, but now that you are here." She rose and smiled. "You can tell him what you would like to see him in."

"Okay." Tony forced a smile.

"I'll close the door on my way out." She winked at Gibbs, then touched Tony's shoulder as she left.

Tony watched until the door closed, then turned back to Gibbs. "Not sure what to wear?"

"It doesn't really matter." Gibbs shook his head.

"The gray is nice." Tony tipped his chin at the shirt laying next to Gibbs on the bed.

"Good." Smiling at Tony, Gibbs noticed the slight narrowing of the younger man's eyes. "Something wrong?"

"You and Jess have never-"

"Never."

"Did she ever want to?"

"No." Gibbs chuckled shaking his head.

"Did you ever want to?"

Putting out his hand, Gibbs smiled. "Come here."

Slipping his hand into the one offered, Tony settled onto Gibbs' lap.

"There has never been and never will be anything between Jess and I, for countless reasons." Gibbs touched Tony's cheek. "The most important reason being because I love you."

Tony's face split into that famous smile as his heart fluttered in his chest.

"Does that make it clear enough for you?"

"Somewhat." Tony nodded, then grinned. "But feeling your cock get hard as I just sit here on your lap, makes it very clear."

Laughing, Gibbs tossed Tony down onto the bed. "As long as it's clear."

"You can't blame me for being jealous when there's a beautiful red head around."

"I told you not into red heads anymore."

"Got it." Tony's fingertips caress up Gibbs' chest. "No red heads, check."

"So why do you still looked concerned?"

"Not concerned. Just wondering." Green eyes looked up and stared into blue. "What happens when we step outside the plastic bubble a few days from now?"

Gibbs nodded, he understood. Right now they were away from everyday life, work, friends, and colleagues. Tony had seen behind the curtain, seen the kind of man he was away from all that. Here they were just two people in love trying to build a relationship. But Tony wanted to know how those two very different worlds would mesh once they were thrown back into everyday life.

"I wouldn't hide how I feel." Gibbs shook his head. "I already wasted too much time doing that."

"So you're okay with everyone knowing?" Tony needed to hear it.

"I love you and I want everybody to know that." Gibbs smiled. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes." Tony smiled taking Gibbs' face in his hands and kissing his lips repeatedly.

It wasn't until Gibbs started laughing that Tony finally stopped.

Tony stared at Gibbs' chest. "You're just different here and now, I don't wanna lose that."

Running his fingers through Tony's hair, Gibbs tried to explain. "I'm different because I'm in love with you, not because of where we are."

A wide grinned spread over Tony's face. "So that means you're going to be all sweet and loving at work?"

Gibbs winched. "Okay maybe I didn't explain this right."

Tony laughed. "Don't worry I get it."

"Good because I will still head slap you or kick your ass at work if I need to."

"Ooh." Tony growled playfully. "I've been a bad, bad special agent and I think I need to be reprimanded."

"Is that so?" Gibbs could definitely get into this game. "Maybe I should bend you over my desk and spank that pretty little ass of yours."

"Is spanking the only thing you wanna do to my pretty _tight_ little ass." Tony moaned.

"WHOA! Sorry." Stephan froze as he opened the door. "We are um, we're ready. Whenever you are or maybe we should leave without you."

"No." Gibbs sighed. "Just give us a minute."

"Yeah, sure." Stephan nodded. "And I totally never hear anything about spanking anyone's pretty tight little ass." He backed out of the room closing the door behind him.

Tossing his head back, Tony laughed. "Oh God. Stephan's never gonna let me live that down."

Gibbs groaned. "Or me."

* * *

><p>As soon as Gibbs and Tony walked out of the room, Jess spoke."I told Stephan to knock before he went in!"<p>

"It's not a big deal." Sloughing it off, maybe that would work. Gibbs thought to himself

"At least you weren't actually spanking his pretty tight little ass." Stephan grinned. "That would have been really embarrassing."

"For whom?" Gibbs asked staring at Stephan.

Stephan sighed. "God I forgot what a cocky pain in the ass you are when you're in love."

"Can we go."Alexis groaned. "Please."

"Yes." Tony agreed.

* * *

><p>"This is definitely more my style." Alexis grinned as they walked into the third bar of the night.<p>

"Reminds me of some place Abby would go." Gibbs whispered to Tony.

"Yeah." Tony chuckled. The bar had more of an alternative feel to it, but a nice mix of people.

"There's some room at the bar." Stephan said as he started towards the empty bar stools everyone following behind.

Jess and Alexis took a stool, the men standing behind them.

"What can I get for you all?" A smiling young green eyed, blond haired bartender asked.

All three men answered. "Beer."

"Cosmo." Alexis smiled.

"Mojito." Jess nodded.

The bartender reached down and pulled three beers from the cooler below and placed them on the bar. "Be right back with the others." He winked at the ladies.

Tony suddenly felt Gibbs' arms wrap around his waist and pull him close. Tony looked back confused.

Gibbs smirked. "Tony believe me no one here cares."

Another glance around and Tony realized the club was more alternative than he had realized. The dance floor was crowded with men dancing suggestively with each other, woman dancing against each other, and every other combination. "Ah right."

"So relax."

"Here you go ladies." The bartender smiled sitting the drinks before them.

"Thanks."

"Here I got it." Tony said pulling money from his pocket and tossing it on the bar.

"Thanks." Rang up from the group.

The bartender grinned at the ladies. "This your first time here?"

"Yes." Jess smiled. "Seems like a great place."

"It is." He smirked. "But I'm bias. I'm Jamie if you need anything."

Jess nodded.

Jamie stole a quick glance at Tony and smile. "Just wave me down if you need anything, anything at all."

Gibbs eyes narrowed as he glared at the man."We're good." He said letting his lips caress the spot under Tony's ear. Jamie's eyes immediately flashed down at the floor as he walked away.

Stephan laughed. "Smooth Jethro, real smooth."

Tony looked back over his shoulder at Gibbs. "And I thought I was jealous."

Gibbs pressed himself harder against Tony and whispered in his ear. "Are you complaining?"

"No." Tony stifled a moan as the whisper sent a shiver down his spine.

"Good."

"Although I'm surprised by the PDA." Tony had never seen Gibbs out with a date so he really had no reference point, but it just seemed. "Very unGibbs."

"You have no idea what I'm like on a date." Gibbs paused. "I don't have a problem with PDA as long as it doesn't go too far."

"Yeah. I'm getting that." Maybe everything Tony thought about how Gibbs would be was wrong. He turned in Gibbs' arms. "So if I kissed you right now. You wouldn't stop me."

Gibbs slowly shook his head.

Tony leaned forward, Gibbs meeting him part way. He had wanted to kiss Gibbs all night and being here in a place where no one cared had finally given Tony the courage. It was deep, passionate, but still keeping in mind they were among other people.

As their lips parted Tony took a deep breath. "God I so can't wait to get you alone tonight."

Gibbs laughed. "Hold that thought."

Tony grinned and turned back around.

* * *

><p>"So do you think he's cute?" She asked the woman next to her, but realized the other woman's eyes were fixed on something over at the bar. Her eyes were wide, her mouth gaping open. "What is it?"<p>

The woman pointed towards the bar and two men standing there. "I have to be seeing things right?"

Ziva looked at the spot Abby was pointing and suddenly here eyes were just as wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Is that?"

"Yeah."

"And are they?"

"Oh yeah." Abby smirked.

"What are you two so fascinated by?" Palmer asked.

McGee and Palmer both followed the woman's stare.

"Wait, that is not!" Palmer pulled off his glasses cleaning them on his shirt then putting them back on.

McGee swallowed the lump in his throat. "They're undercover right?"

Abby snickered. "Oh I don't think so."

"Gibbs would never-" Ziva's sentence was cut off as Abby finished it.

"What, have his crotch pressed against Tony's ass!" Abby laughed.

"We shouldn't be watching this." Palmer said nervously as he looked back at Abby.

"Hello in a public bar!" Abby barked. "I'll look at whatever the hell I want!"

"Gibbs and Tony!" McGee face turned a bright red.

"Is Tony about to-" Ziva lost the words as it happened

"HOLY SHIT!" Abby was almost screaming as she watched Tony turn around and kiss Gibbs.

"Gibbs and Tony?" McGee said again as he saw the kiss.

Ziva and Abby turned and looked at each other.

"That is HOT!" Abby grinned.

Ziva laughed.

Palmer glanced back and saw the kiss, but quickly looked away. His face flushing beet red.

"This is beyond bizarre." Abby sighed.

"Tony said he was going with a friend to someone's house for the week, right?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah some friend of his named Alexis." At least Abby thought that was the name.

"So one of the women sitting in front of them must be her."

"But still WOW." Abby shook her head. "How long has this been going on right under our noses!"

"Two weeks ago Tony went on that date with Melissa from accounting." Ziva was trying to put the time line together.

"So less than two weeks."

"Should we leave?" McGee asked.

"Why?" Abby rolled her eyes at McGee.

"Because it's Gibbs and Tony."

Abby laughed. "Can you say anything other than Gibbs and Tony."

"Well, I just mean, it's them." McGee paused. "They obviously don't want us to know."

"To late now." Abby smiled. "But seriously Gibbs all touchy feely...damn that's sexy. Staking his claim on his man!"

"Abby I think Tony saw us!" Ziva said trying to look away.

Abby just smirked and waved at Tony.

* * *

><p>Tony suddenly tensed in Gibbs' arms.<p>

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked feeling Tony's body stiffen.

"Um." Tony cleared his throat. "I think you were right about this being Abby's kind of place."

"Okay."

"Were you being completely honest about wanting everyone to know how we feel about each other?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because we just came out to the team." Tony forced a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Confused, Gibbs watched as Tony waved at someone. Following Tony's gaze he looked across the room and saw the booth full of people. All four of them smiling, but McGee and Palmer looking like they were about to faint.

"What do we do now?" Tony asked trying not to move his lips as he spoke.

"Nothing." Gibbs said leaning over, grabbing his beer and taking a long swig.

"Nothing?" Tony turn around pulling out of Gibbs' arms. "What the hell kinda answer is that?"

Gibbs cocked his head. "We can go over there if you want."

"No I don't want." Tony said annoyed. "Why are you so calm about this?"

"Why are you so upset?" Gibbs' brow knitted.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, then closed it for a moment. "I don't know."

Gibbs waited for a further explanation.

"I expected you to be upset."

"Even after I told you I don't care?" Gibbs hid a smirk.

Tony groaned. "I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't expect everyone to find out like this."

Gibbs leaned into Tony's ear. "Never say you're sorry."

Tony punched his arm. "Smart ass."

"You two okay?" Jess looked up at the two of them.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded in the direction of the other group. "Just seems everyone from NCIS decided to come to this bar tonight."

Jess looked in the direct Gibbs nodded, then looked back at him. "You're kidding me right? That's the rest of your team?"

"Yeah."

She broke out laughing. "Seriously could this weekend get any weirder for you?"

"God I hope not." Gibbs sighed.

Alexis had heard the conversation and leaned over Jess towards the two men.

"I think you two should put on a show for them." Alexis grinned. "Really get tongues wagging at NCIS."

"I'll pass thanks." That was the last thing Tony needed.

Gibbs pulled Tony back into his arms only to have him step out of them. "Tony why is this bothering you so much?"

"Why _doesn't_ it bother you?" Tony turned around and folded his arms across his chest.

"Because I don't care." Gibbs shook his head. "I wouldn't care even if I were here with someone else and you were sitting over at that booth."

Tony's arms slid down from his chest as it suddenly hit him what an ass he was being. "Because this is just how you are when you're on a date."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded "And that doesn't change based on who I'm with or who sees me."

"It's just." Running his hands down his face, Tony groaned. "I had this whole idea of how you would be when we were out together, or when our friends found out and it was all just my own made up way it was gonna go."

"I get that." Tony wasn't the first person he dated to have preconceived notions about his behavior. Gibbs knew he had a reputation and everyone expected that to be the way he behaved in every situation, but it wasn't. "Tony, this is different, you need to understand that. The way I am with you and everyone else at work is not the way I am in a relationship."

Tony nodded. He had seen glimpses of Gibbs in relationships, just not to any great extent. There was the red head he use to date, Colonel Mann, still what he had seen was limited, but even what he had seen was different.

Grinning, Tony picked up his beer. "So are you gonna dance on the bar and let me throw dollar bills at you?"

Gibbs' eyebrows went up and he grinned. "Is that something you want me to do? Because I'm telling you, you won't be the only one throwing bills at me."

"Oh really?" Tony laughed then leered down Gibbs' body. "I think I might like a more private dance."

Smiling, Gibbs shook his head. "Not really my style. I think I'd rather have you give me a private lap dance."

"That could be arranged." Taking a sip of his beer, Tony smirked.

"I'll remember that." Actually he was pretty sure he'd had that fantasy before. "Now turn around and relax."

Doing as requested, Tony turned around and Gibbs smacked his ass playfully.

* * *

><p>"Okay so they saw us now what?" McGee glanced at Abby.<p>

Abby shrugged.

"Should we go talk to them?" Ziva asked.

"No!" Palmer and McGee said in unison.

"Why not? They're our friends."

"What are they talking about now?" Ziva asked.

Abby was trying to read their lips, but they were too far away and they were both talking to close to each other.

"Tony just punched Gibbs' arm." McGee looked confused. "Great we are going to cause a fight between them."

"No they are talking to one of the women." Palmer continued to stare. "He's nodding towards us. She's looking at us."

"He's probably telling her who we are." Abby said.

"Oh they are definitely not fighting about seeing us." Ziva grinned as Gibbs took Tony back into his arms.

Abby's mouth went wide again. "Bossman just slapped Tony's ass!"

"Definitely not fighting." Palmer shook his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Again, thanks for all the reviews and PM's so far, glad to hear most people are enjoying it.

Not betaed, mistakes are mine.

Hope to see you on my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough. Not to mention all the wonderful plot bunnies you have all inspired ;)

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

"Tony we are going to do a shot." Alexis grinned.

"Sure."

"Jethro?" Alexis asked knowing the answer already.

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Oh come on." Tony pouted as he leaned back in Gibbs' arms. "I'll let you smack my butt again."

Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's temple. "Tempting but no."

"Your loss." Tony shrugged as Alexis order up the four drinks.

Jamie put four shout glasses down and grabbed a bottle filling them. Stephan handed Jamie some money.

"Have fun." Jamie grinned avoiding even looking at Tony.

"I think you scared him." Tony glanced back at Gibbs.

"Good."

"Come on let's go." Alexis said impatiently.

All four picked up their glasses, swallowed them down then slammed the glasses down on the bar.

"That was actually good." Stephan smiled, already half cocked. "Strawberry right?"

"Yeah." Alexis nodded.

"I like strawberry." Gibbs whispered to Tony.

Spinning around, Tony grinned at Gibbs. "Wanna taste?"

Gibbs nodded

Tony captured Gibbs' lips opening his mouth, Gibbs tongue immediately crossed his lips devouring his mouth and tasting the drink still lingering there. Jerking back, Tony smirked. "Good?"

"Very."

"Are you talking about the taste of the drink or me?"

"Both." Gibbs smirked.

"You realize they're going to send Abby over here eventually." Tony grinned. "Especially after that."

"Let them." Gibbs shrugged.

"You really think one of them will actually come over here?" Jess seemed skeptical.

"Oh believe me." Tony laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Abby and Ziva both come over.."

She looked at Gibbs and he nodded in agreement.

"But especially Abby. She's his favorite." Tony smirked. "He's different with her."

"Yeah." Jess grinned. "I've heard about Abby."

"Really?" Tony's eyebrow went up. "And what did you hear?"

"She's the best at what she does and is like a daughter to Jethro."

"Yeah she is." Tony smiled back. "She's like an eight year old kid in an adults body."

"And you're what twelve." Jess smirked.

Tony glared at her. "Fourteen."

She laughed. "Right."

"And here we go." Tony sighed. "Abby's coming over."

Gibbs let go of Tony and leaned back against the bar waiting for Abby.

"Hey." Abby approached nervously and smiled.

"Abs." Gibbs nodded.

"Don't want to bother you but um." Abby was shuffling her feet.

"Just spit it out Abs." Gibbs sighed. "Say what you need to say."

She look at him calmly for a moment then all hell broke loose.

"You just leave me sitting over there totally freaking out! You don't even come and explain. I mean I see you with your hands up all over Tony. Then he's like up all over you. And that kiss, well both kisses I was like WOW. I mean totally hot and I'm soo happy for you, but you could at least have come talk to me." She put her hands on her hips. "This is major. Or maybe not. Is this just like some weird sex thing? Because if it is that's totally okay everyone needs to get their rocks off. But if it's not, then I, we all want to know and be supportive."

"Abs-" Gibbs went to speak.

"I'm not done." Abby let her hands fall from her hips and looked back and forth between the two men. "We love you. Both of you and we want you to be happy. We don't care about anything else. And again. Hot factor off the charts."

She surprisingly took a breath.

"Am I not your favorite anymore? I mean does Tony get to be your favorite just because you're doing him or does that not apply to your favorite at work. He is flaky at work and-"

"I am not flaky!" Tony snapped.

"He is but never mind that." She waved her hand at him. "I'm still your favorite right?"

Gibbs just stared at her, then realized she actually wanted an answer. "You're still my favorite."

"Good." She said hugging him.

He chuckled as he hugged her back. "Did you say everything you needed to?"

She pulled out of the hug. "No." Then she punched Tony's arm.

"HEY! What was that for?" Tony barked rubbing his arm.

"For not telling me." She folded her hands across her chest.

"I haven't seen you." Tony said still rubbing the spot she where she had hit him.

"She always like this?" Jess asked taking in the figure that was Abby Sciuto.

"Yes." Gibbs and Tony answered in unison.

"Ah that is so cute." Abby grinned.

"Are you okay now?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorta." Abby answered.

"What is it?" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Um." Abby paused. "You always all PDA when you're out with someone you're dating, or seeing or sleeping with, whatever you two are doing."

"I asked that same question." Tony sighed looking at Abby.

"See totally un-Gibbs right?" Abby smiled at Tony.

"Exactly."

"Moving on." Gibbs barked suddenly feeling he was at work trying to get them to focus.

"Right." Abby grinned. "None of my business."

Gibbs nodded.

"Can I talk to Tony?" Abby asked.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't need my permission Abs."

She smirked. "Are you sure?"

Turning around Gibbs ordered another beer.

"Okay this is not just sex right?" Abby said trying to be quiet.

"No." Tony shook his head.

"Good."

"Now go." Tony said turning her around

"Wait." Jess grabbed Tony's arm. "You could at least introduce me."

"Um okay." Tony glanced at Jess.

"I'm Jess a friend of Jethro's." Jess smiled trying to keep her eyes focused on Abby's face.

"Abby, I'm Jethro's Forensic scientist." Abby said accepting the hand.

"I've heard a lot about you Abby." Jess smiled.

"Really?" Excited that Gibbs actually talked about her, Abby smiled. "Good I hope."

"Very good." Jess spun her bar stool sideways towards Abby. "But Jethro never told me how beautiful you are."

"Stop." Abby playfully swatted the other woman's arm.

"I would love to buy you a drink and hear about your work."

"You're interested in Forensics?" Abby's eyes danced down the red heads body.

"Very much."

Standing there Tony's eyes flicked back and forth between the two woman, his mouth hanging open. He felt Gibbs touch his arm. Tony asked. "Is Jess?"

"Yeah."

"And is she hitting on-"

"On yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

A bar stool had opened next to Alexis, so Jess had her slid down offering the empty stool to Abby.

Tony turned around and glared at Gibbs. "You didn't think to tell me Jess was a lesbian? Wait...wasn't she married to one of your friends?"

Gibbs nodded. "She was and after she lost him, she discovered some things."

"Still you didn't think to tell me that while I was making an ass of myself being jealous?"

"Not my place to tell you that, but since she's um." Gibbs shook his head as he glance at Jess and Abby. "I never wanted those two to meet."

"Why?" Tony looked over at them.

"Abby is exactly her type."

"And that's a bad thing?" Tony grinned, glancing over at the two women. "They're kinda hot together." He felt his head snap forward with the surprise of the head slap. Turning around he glared at Gibbs. "Did you just head slap me in a bar?"

"Yes." Gibbs barked. "For two reason."

"Which are?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "That's like someone telling me my daughter and my sister are hot together."

"Ooh that is weird." The thought made Tony shivered.

"And the most important reason is-"

"You're the one I want." Tony sighed. "But come on. They are two attractive women, who would be hot together. I can appreciate that without wanting to do them or watch."

Gibbs didn't say anything.

"You are all I need." Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs drawn in deeper as the strong arms circled his waist. "You said you're not into red heads any more, I'm not into women anymore."

"Wow!" Gibbs whistled. "Did hell freeze over?"

"Bite me!" Tony scoffed.

"Okay." Gibbs was about to descend on Tony's neck when he heard the voice.

"Hate to interrupt."

Tony drew back and looked at Jess.

"But um-"

"I'm stealing Jess for the night." Abby grinned walking up and taking Jess' hand. "I'm taking her to Lily's, it's this awesome bar in D.C. She's never been."

Gibbs nodded. "Is that right?"

"And it's easier if she crashes at my place tonight so we don't have to drive back." Abby practically bounced with excitement.

"What she said?" Jess smirked.

Tony put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"I don't know which one of you to address first." Gibbs sighed.

"I'll be good." That all too familiar evil Cheshire grin plastered itself across Abby's face and she made an X across her heart. "Promise. Cross my heart."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"Jethro please." Jess rolled her eyes, he always acted like an overprotective brother.

"You." Gibbs pointed at Abby then the booth with the rest of his team. "Go say good-bye to everyone over there."

"Okay." Abby smiled at Jess. "Be right back."

Gibbs waited till Abby was out of ear shot, then glared at Jess. "And you."

Jess folded her arms across her chest. "I knew there was a reason you didn't want me to meet her."

_Here we go._ Gibbs groaned. "She's your type, I know."

"Jethro really. The woman is beyond brilliant, gorgeous, and-" Jess glanced over were Abby bounced around happily hugging her friends goodbye. She sighed. "Sexy as hell."

Gibbs ran his hand down his face. "That one is all piss and vinegar so don't cry to me if she breaks your heart."

She looked at him seriously for a moment then laughed. "Jethro." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I don't care if she wants a one night stand, a two night stand or three night stand. She can break my heart."

"Did she tell you about the coffin?" Tony asked trying to hold back the laughter.

"Yes she did." Jess glanced back over at Abby, then at Tony with a grin.

"AHHHH." Tony smirked. "You like to get your freak on?"

Jess didn't reply just smiled.

"Can we go now?" Abby bounced up next to Jess again.

Gibbs wiggled his finger at Abby. She leaned over and kiss his cheek. He took her chin in his hand.

"I know." Abby smirked. "She's your friend not just some hot red head that picked me up in a bar."

"I don't want to hear about any of this from either of you. Understood?" Gibbs gave her the boss stare.

"What if we fall in love and get married and I want you to walk me down the aisle? Then can I tell you?"

"Get out." Gibbs yelled pointing at the door.

"Promise to get her back to you tomorrow." Abby leered over at Jess then back at Gibbs. "Well maybe in a couple days."

"Go!" Gibbs barked.

"Bye." Abby leaned over and gave Tony a quick peck on the cheek. Then grabbed Jess and headed for the door.

"Oh come on." This was priceless. Tony grinned. "It's cute."

"Cute wasn't the word that came to mind." Gibbs scoffed.

"What if they do fall in love?" It could happen, maybe.

Gibbs glared at Tony. "You know how Abby is with women."

"Yeah." Abby wasn't one to get serious with women, they were just kinda...play things. "But Jess is a big girl. You heard her, she's not looking for anything serious."

"I don't know about that."

They both heard the loud laughter and turned to see Stephan trying to keep himself steady on the bar stool.

"He is plastered." Tony laughed. "And Alexis isn't far behind."

"We should get them home."

"Probably a good idea."

* * *

><p>"Can this night get any weirder?" McGee said looking at Ziva and Palmer.<p>

"I hope not." Ziva sighed.

"Is Abby gonna-" Palmer question was cut off.

"Yes." McGee and Ziva answered in unison.

"Wow." Palmer nodded then grinned. "Sweet!"

McGee rolled his eyes trying not to let his jealousy show.

"What about Tony and Gibbs?" Ziva asked still surprised by it all.

"That's just-" Palmer didn't even know the word for it.

"Freaky." McGee nodded.

"Yes." Leaning forward, Palmer whispered to McGee. "You ever thought about...you know a guy?"

"No." McGee shouted. "Never."

"Really?" Ziva looked surprised. "Never?"

McGee suddenly blushed red.

"You have!" Ziva and Palmer both laughed. "It is okay McGee. There is nothing wrong with experimentation. It can be quite...fun actually."

"God please don't tell Tony." McGee groaned. "He'll never let me live it down."

Palmer's brow furrowed then he shook his head. "He's screwing your boss, your male boss!"

The realization suddenly hit McGee and he grinned. "All those gay jokes. Oh there is so gonna be pay back."

"So who did you think about?" Palmer asked again in a whispered tone.

"I'm not tell you that." McGee shook his head. "No way."

"We will not tell." Ziva shrugged.

"That's not the point."

She turned to Palmer. "Who is the man that you have wanted?"

"I never said-" Palmer stammer. Watching as Ziva and McGee both stared at him. "Right I asked the question."

"Come on Jimmy." McGee grinned. "Tell me yours, I'll tell you mine."

McGee and Ziva saw the internal debate taking place as Palmer tried to decide if he should reveal his gay crush.

"Agent Fornell." Palmer suddenly blurted out, then groaned. "Oh god."

"Fornell really?" That totally surprised Ziva. "Why?"

"He's rough around the edges but sweet." Palmer sighed. "Bet he's this gentle tender lover, but with just a hint of the bad boy."

Ziva and McGee both looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Palmer drew back.

"You've really thought about this haven't you?" McGee smirked.

"No, I just, I figured-" Palmer shut his mouth. Then looked at McGee. "So who is yours?"

Again the color rushed to McGee's face.

"I told you mine." Palmer snapped. "Tell."

"If either of you ever repeat this. I'll kill you both."

"Fine just tell us." It was always like pulling teeth with McGee.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this." McGee took a deep breath. "Director Vance."

Palmer and Ziva both fell back against the booth.

"Vance?" Ziva asked again as if McGee had made a mistake.

"Yes can we move on now?" McGee took a sip of his beer.

Leaning back in, Ziva grinned. "And what exactly do you see Director Vance doing to you?"

"I'm not telling you that!" God McGee wanted this conversation to go away.

Ziva laughed. "You want him to bend you over his desk!" Everyone knew McGee had authority issues. "Were you a bad probie and the Director had to teach you a lesson?"

Palmer and Ziva fell back laughed.

"I hate you both!" McGee groaned putting his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Where, where's Jess?" Stephan asked in a drunken stupor as Gibbs dragged him into the bed room.<p>

"She left with a friend." Gibbs didn't even know why he was trying to explain, Stephan would be lucky if he remember any of this in the morning.

"Right." Stephan laughed. "That hot Goth chick from NCIS."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he dropped the man on the bed.

"Whoa why is everything spinning?" Stephan groaned as he tried, unsuccessful, to touch his head.

"You're drunk." Gibbs chuckled.

"Right." Another laugh.

Pulling off Stephan's shoes, Gibbs tossed them aside. "Sleep it off."

"Okay." Stephan sighed his eyes already starting to close.

"At least he's a funny drunk." Tony smirked walking into the room.

"Alexis okay?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded. "She's out."

"And you two try and be quiet." Stephan's head popped up.

"Quiet?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah." Stephan smirked. "While you're deflying, deflower, defiling Mister back door here." He tried to point at Tony.

Tony's eyes went wide. "Excuse me?"

"He's drunk." Grabbing Tony's arm, Gibbs pulled him from the room, closing the door behind them. "Both of them are going to have a hell of a head ache tomorrow." Letting go of Tony, Gibbs made his way through the living room and into the kitchen. Tony hot on his heels.

"Oh no, you are going to tell me exactly what he was talking about."

"It's stupid ramblings of a drunk." Gibbs chuckled as he started making coffee.

"I don't think so." Grabbing Gibbs' arm, Tony spun him around, pushing him against the counter, one hand on the older man's chest. " You jerked me out of that room way too fast for it to be just drunken rambling."

"It was just Stephan harassing me this morning, that's all." Gibbs tried to shrug it off.

"That's what you, Jess and Stephan were laughing about this morning?"

"Yeah."

"Deflowering me." Tony's eyebrow went up.

"Defiling, deflowering was part of the rambling." Telling Tony would be easier. "Stephan realized I slept alone last night, wondered why and-"

"And you told him it was because you didn't want to defile me?"

"No." Gibbs snapped. "Will you let me finish?"

Tony's eyes narrowed.

"He figured the reason I was alone was because you had never been with a man. Undefiled was the word Stephan used."

"Who uses that word?" Tony chuckled.

"That's what we were laughing about." Might as well tell Tony the rest, he would ask anyway. "And that you hadn't let anyone knock at the back door."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs talking with his friends like a sixteen year old school boy." It actually made Tony grin.

"I didn't say anything." Gibbs ran his hand through his hair. "Which is why the conversation degraded to school boy gossip."

"Because you'd never sink to that level?" Tony struggled not to laugh.

Taking Tony in his arms, Gibbs smirked.

"You pretend you're so above it all, but you're not." Tony had heard countless stories between Gibbs and Mike.

"I've had my moments." Gibbs winked. "I am a Marine after all."

"So back to the whole defiling thing."

"Tony." He groaned.

"No I have a legitimate question."

Mentally preparing himself, Gibbs took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Why haven't we done anything yet?"

Gibbs was surprised by the question and the honest puzzlement on Tony's face.

"You haven't tried anything. I mean you haven't even-" Tony paused. "I know we talked about the whole not just wanting a good fuck but seriously...you've barely gotten past first base."

"True." Gibbs nodded then smirked. "But then neither have you."

"I'm very aware of that." There was a hint of desire in Tony's words. "I guess what I'm really asking is why _you_ haven't tried anything."

"I'm enjoying what we have right now."

"Okay." Tony wasn't sure exactly what that meant.

"The slow burn." Gibbs sighed tugging Tony's body closer. "That need...that hunger that's constantly there between us."

"That's been there a long time." Long before they had admitted it.

"Yeah it has and it will be there long after we make love." Just the thought caused the need to rage inside Gibbs.

"So you're not holding back because you think since I've never done this that we need to go this slow?" For some reason that was Tony's fear.

"No." Gibbs chuckled. "I'm not saying I wanna wait months before anything happens, but it's only been a few days."

"I know." With them already being friends and in love it just seemed odd to be taking it so slow, but truth was this was all new, a new chapter.

"Tony the truth is you know you could have me right now in any way you wanted me." Gibbs sighed. "But you haven't tried either."

"I just-"

Gibbs shook his head stopping Tony. "I don't care why you haven't tried. I don't care if it's because you think I need to be the one to move us forward because of my experience or if it's because you're hesitant about your lack of experience. It doesn't matter. It'll happen."

Tony simply nodded.

"Coffee?" Gibbs smiled wanting to move on.

"Coffee." Tony grinned. "And pictures."

"Pictures?" There was confusion in the blue eyes.

"Alexis said you have pictures of all of you, here in the house."

"Did she?" Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Bedroom closet, top shelf in a box."

Tony went to go and Gibbs smack his ass.

"You seem to like to do that _a lot_." Tony smirked walking backwards out of the kitchen.

"I do." Wiggling his eyebrows, Gibbs grinned. "You have a great ass."

"So I've been told." Turning around he gave Gibbs one last clear view of his ass, then disappeared out of the kitchen.

Shaking his head, Gibbs chuckled. He hadn't felt like this a very long time and it felt good, better then good.


	7. Chapter 7

Again, thanks for all the reviews and PM's so far, promise we are getting to the sex...lol.

Not betaed, mistakes are mine.

Hope to see you on my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough. Not to mention all the wonderful plot bunnies you have all inspired ;)

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

"Stephan looks like such a little boy." Tony laughed.

"He was. Think he was eighteen or nineteen." Gibbs was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch, Tony sitting between his legs with the box of pictures. They had been looking at pictures for hours.

Tony flipped to another. "And Jess was just as beautiful then."

"Yeah."

Glancing back at Gibbs, Tony smiled. "I can only imagine what her and Abby are doing right now."

Gibbs smacked his hip. "Stop."

Flipping towards the end of the box, Tony suddenly paused and pulled out a picture. "And why exactly is this in here?"

"What?"

Tony held the picture up to Gibbs. Swallowing hard, Gibbs shrugged. "Must have just gotten mixed in."

"Let me rephrase. Why do you have this picture?" Tony sat up on his knees and faced Gibbs. "This is from the NCIS summer baseball party two years ago."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded playing innocent.

"We all went swimming afterwards."

Another nod.

"Did you take this picture?" Tony asked holding the photo up to Gibbs again.

"Maybe." A half smirk curled on Gibbs' lips. "Think I was um, trying to take a picture of that tree."

Tony looked at the picture then back at Gibbs. "That tree half way down the road?"

"Yeah."

"And you're sticking with that story?"

Gibbs rubbed his chin."Yup."

Tony smacked Gibbs' chest. "You are such a liar!"

Laughing, Gibbs stole a quick kiss.

"Wow." Tony smirked raising an eyebrow. "Taking suggestive photos of me without my knowledge."

"You were the one laying there like that." Gibbs grabbed the photo and stared at it a moment. Tony was laying on a towel by the edge of the pool in swim trunks. One arm was over his eyes shielding them from the sun, his other hand resting on his bare stomach.

"Just what were you doing with this photo?"

"Fantasizing about the sexy man in it." He looked up at Tony.

Tony smiled surprised again by Gibbs honest.

Tossing the picture aside, Gibbs' hand cupped Tony's neck gently pulling him forward. "Now that I have the real thing, guess I won't be needing that." Although his lips touched Tony's first, the younger man demanded control. The kiss was greedy and full of longing meant to show him the promise of all that was to come. He tried to draw back slowly only to have Tony deepen the kiss again, finally he jerked back trying to catch his breath.

Gibbs sighed breathlessly, then reached over and grabbed the photo. "Maybe I do need this."

"Oh no." Tony laughed trying to grab the photo only to have Gibbs jerk it out of reach. Trying again, he shoved Gibbs down onto his back. Straddling one of Gibbs' legs, it gave him enough reach and he snatched the photo. "Got it."

"So what are you gonna do with it?" Gibbs' asled.

"Haven't decided."

Gibbs watched as the lust filled green eyes leered down his body, then back up.

Tony's green eyes fixed on steely blue. "You really would do anything I wanted right now wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"And you would let me do anything I wanted to you?"

Gibbs nodded slowly.

"Good." Tony went to sit up but was stopped as Gibbs rolled him over.

Draped over Tony's body, Gibbs stared down at the younger man. "You still have a promise to keep."

Tony's brow furrowed. "What promise is that?"

"I agreed to go out tonight." It was Gibbs turn to leer at Tony's body. "And you promised to tell me about your dream last night."

"I don't remember making a promise." Tony smirked. "I said I might tell you."

"Tell me." It wasn't an order but the words came out as a hungry growl.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

The seriousness in Tony's voice caused Gibbs to study the younger man's face for a moment. "Why?"

"Because I don't think you can handle me telling you about how you sucked my cock." Tony felt the moan vibrate from Gibbs' body into his. "How you said you needed me...needed my cock."

Gibbs' lips descended to Tony's throat.

Tony's eyes fluttered closed as he recalled everything about the dream. "You said you'd have me and I told you I was yours."

Nipping and kissing his way up Tony's neck, Gibbs groaned as the man under him tried to arch his hips up, but with a hand on Tony's hip, he prevented the action.

With a whimper, Tony struggled against the vice like grip. Realizing struggling against the seemly super human man wasn't going to work, he spoke again. "I begged you to suck my cock, to make me come."

Tony shivered when the warm lips brushed against his ear. "Did I...did I make you come?"

"Yes."

Letting his hand caress up Tony's ribcage, Gibbs was rewarded with another quiver of Tony's electrified body. "Did you scream my name?"

"Over and over." Grabbing Gibbs' face, Tony crushed their lips together ravaging the older man's mouth as he knotted his fingers into the silver hair. This was to intense, too much...a few words, a few touches shouldn't be this arousing, shouldn't push him so close to the edge. Yanking Gibbs' head back, Tony stared into the steely blue eyes that had haunted his fantasizes for years.

"I think I need a new picture." Gibbs licked his lips. "One of you like this."

"One with all my clothes on...doesn't seem as exciting as the one in just my swim shorts." Tony sighed.

"Your face...flushed, lips red and swollen, eyes burning with desire." Gibbs growled. "Leaves more to the imagination than if you were naked."

"You like to use your imagination?" Tony's hands brushed over Gibbs' chest and stopped at the first button of his shirt.

"Yeah." The answer came out as a whisper.

"Did you imagine what it would feel like when I touched you?" Slowly Tony started to unbutton Gibbs shirt.

Gibbs nodded holding his breath without realizing it.

Reaching the last button Gibbs' shirt fell open and Tony's hands caressed gently up his bare chest.

"Tony." Gibbs took a deep breath and the name came out as a low guttural sound.

"I wanna touch you."

Gibbs sighed rolling onto his back, bringing Tony with him.

Tony's lips descended to Gibbs' neck, licking at his throat. His hands brushed across Gibbs' chest, until he found Gibbs' right nipple and rubbed it between his fingers.

Gibbs moaned as he clawed at Tony's hips.

"Do you like that?"

Gibbs nodded meeting Tony's gaze. He could hear the need in Tony's voice. The need to know that he liked the way Tony was touching him.

Tony's finger tugged at the nipple smiling when another moan dripped from Gibbs' lips."I guess you do like it."

Arching into Tony's touch Gibbs' gave into the amazing sensation of Tony's caress.

"How about this?" Tony leaned down, his lips replacing his fingers sucking at the now hard nub.

"God yes." Gibbs growled as his eyes closed.

A few more sucks and Tony kissed his way up Gibbs' chest, then drew back. Staring down at Gibbs, his breath caught in his throat. He'd never seen the man look so sexy.

Opening his eyes, Gibbs gaze locked on the man above him. Grabbing the back of Tony's neck, he tugged the younger man towards him. "Your touch is better than I could ever imagine." With that he seized Tony's mouth his tongue exploring every piece of the younger man's lips and mouth wanting to memorize how the different aspects of the kiss made Tony moan and shiver.

"How do you do it?" Tony sighed.

"What?" Gibbs brow knitted.

"Stay in control." Sitting up on his knees, Tony gazed at Gibbs, again overwhelmed by how sexy the man looked laying there shirt open, chest exposed and body so warm even with the distance between them he could feel it radiating from him.

"Is that what I am? In control."

"You haven't tried for anything more." Tony looked at Gibbs hard cock pressing against the zipper of the older man's slacks. "Even though you obviously want more."

Grabbing Tony's hips, Gibbs pulled his upper body up holding Tony in his lap. Tony's arms instantly went around his neck. "What do you want?"

Green eyes gazed into blue. "I want us to rip each other's clothes off."

Gibbs smirked. "What do you want then?"

Tony chewed at his bottom lip for a moment. "Whatever you want."

"I know what I want." Gibbs' hands danced up Tony's back. "I asked what you wanted."

Just a stare, no verbal response.

"We'll get there." Gibbs sighed, Tony was still figuring it all out in his head and until that changed he didn't want to push.

"I feel like a virgin again." Tony groaned admitting his own insecurities. "Am I doing this right, does he like this, on and on."

Gibbs laughed.

"Sure it's funny to you." Tony stuck out his tongue. "You've already done this."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "But not with you."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Hey." Gibbs smacked Tony's hip. "I'm learning what you like, what turns you on, it's the same thing."

"Not exactly the same." Tony chuckled.

"It's no different because it's me or because I'm a man."

Tony nodded. He was over thinking this, he knew that, but it just seemed so different with Gibbs. He wanted everything to be easy, perfect.

"Nothing's perfect." Gibbs smirked.

"I hate when you do that." Tony glared.

"We know each other, the desire, the want, the love is already there." Gibbs smiled. "That's the real difference."

"Yeah." Tony smiled.

Gibbs sighed. "So what's still bothering you?"

"You." Tony sighed. "That first kiss on the beach I was calm...I just wanted us to get passed that uncomfortable silence of how we felt."

"And now?"

"And now I'm this completely flustered nervous ball of energy and you're this in control unflappable rock."

"It's not about control or being unflappable." Letting his hands cascade up Tony's rib cage, Gibbs smiled at the way the younger man shivered under his touch. "It's about enjoying the exploration and discovery. It's about the moment."

Tony chuckled and shook his head. "You are nothing like I thought you would be with any of this."

"Yeah I got that impression several times."

"You're normally the aggressive type. Take charge, take what you want kinda guy." Tony grinned. "The strong silent type, keep your emotions and feelings all bottled up. Wasn't really expecting Mister sensitive, PDA touchy feely guy."

"Like I said, I'm different with someone I'm in a relationship with." Gibbs shrugged. "Everyone is."

"I guess so."

Gibbs fisted his hand into Tony's hair and jerked his head back. "But I still always get what I want."

The moan that poured from Tony was full of need.

"And eventually I want you naked in my bed screaming my name as I suck your cock then fuck you."

"Gibbs." Tony whimpered.

Gibbs jerked Tony's head forward bringing their faces almost together. "But right now I 'm savoring everything we do together leading up to that." His voice turned to a growl. "The things I will do to you."

Tony's body trembled.

Placing a kiss on Tony's neck, Gibbs drew back.

"Okay." Taking a deep breath Tony tried to calm his body. "That was more of what I expected from you."

Gibbs smirked. "There's a time and place for everything."

"It's bed time isn't it?"

"It is." Gibbs nodded.

Getting to his feet, Tony offered a hand to Gibbs, pulling him up.

"I'll put the pictures back." Tony went to grab the box and felt the hand on his arm.

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm not falling for that."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Falling for what?"

"You, needing to go in my bedroom."

A sly grin spread across Tony's face. "Seriously, would I do something like that?"

"Yes." Leaning in Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek. "Good night."

Tony sighed. "Good night." Turning to head towards his bedroom he felt the smack on his ass. He glanced back at Gibbs. "Tease."

Gibbs laughed, his eyes glued to Tony until the younger man closed the bedroom door behind him. He ran his hands through his hair and smiled. "Wow."

* * *

><p>Glancing around the room for a clock, her eyes finally landed on a skull clock on the wall and sighed. Two hours of sleep, not really enough. Rolling over she wrapped her arm around the naked woman next to her and pulled her deep into her embrace.<p>

"Up already?" Abby sighed as she melted against the other woman's body.

"Maybe." Jess said dropping a kiss to Abby's shoulder.

Abby rolled over onto her back looking up into the blue eyes above her. "When do you want me to take you back today?"

"Whenever." Jess descended on Abby's throat kissing the marks that were now visible from last night.

Abby purred as she combed her hands through the soft auburn waves.

Jess drew back a moment and ran her fingers over a rather large purplish mark. "Sorry about that one."

"I'm not." Abby smirked. "Collar hides them anyway."

"Advantages of wearing a collar." Jess grinned. "Maybe I should try one."

Abby shook her head. "No." She brushed her fingers down Jess' neck. "You can't hide that beautiful neck."

Jess smirked. "I'm thinking there are so many other places I could leave a mark on you."

"Like where?" Abby wiggled her eyebrows as she parted her legs.

"Oh you are such a bad girl." Jess' hand caressed down Abby's stomach brushing across the already warm wet center.

"Do you think Gibbs would be upset if I keep you another day?" Abby moaned as the long skilled fingers found their way into her depth.

"Not exactly who I wanna talk about right now."

Abby's mouth dropped open as the fingers went deeper and her breath hitched. "Oh you so aren't going anywhere today."

"Really?" Jess grinned.

"Well you're going one place." Abby groaned.

"Where's that?"

Abby smirked. "Down."

* * *

><p>He was having a dream, a wonderful dream...He was in Gibbs' bed laying on his stomach, Gibbs kissing his way up his spine. Gibbs hard cock pressing against his ass and he pushed his ass up against it.<p>

"_You want my cock in that tight ass?" Gibbs whispered in his ear._

"_Yes." He moaned. "Please."_

"_Are you ready for that?"_

_He nodded. "I wanna feel your cock buried inside me."_

_Gibbs growled. "God Tony I want you so much."_

"_Then take me." He groaned thrusting his ass up again._

"_You'll love this I promise." Gibbs sighed gripping his cock and rubbing it between Tony's ass cheeks. "We are both gonna come."_

"_I already wanna come."_

Tony's hips involuntarily thrust into the blanket. Then something registered in his mind and his eyes shot open. He'd heard someone come into the room. Looking up, his eyes gazed at Gibbs standing beside the bed holding two cups of coffee.

Gibbs eyes traveled down Tony's covered body seeing the hard on tenting the blanket.

"Good morning." Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah." Tony took a deep breath trying to erase the vision from his mind as he now stared at the man from his dream. Gibbs was still in sweats and a t-shirt.

"I can um, just leave the coffee for you." Gibbs sat one of the cups on the night stand.

"No." Pushing himself up, Tony leaned against the headboard. "It's okay."

Gibbs stared at Tony not looking convinced.

Combing his hands through his hair, Tony took a couple more deep breaths then smiled. He patted the bed next to him. "Sit."

There was a look of hesitation in the blue eyes.

"I'll behave I promise." Tony grinned sliding over slightly to give Gibbs more room.

"Wasn't worried about you." Gibbs smiled sitting down

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs are you thinking naughty thoughts?" There was hint of playfulness and want in Tony's eyes and words.

"Hard not to around you." Taking a sip of his coffee, Gibbs tried to keep his eyes focused on Tony's face and not drift down to the bulge in the blanket.

Grabbing his own cup of coffee, Tony took a long drink. He purred. "Perfect."

"Good." Gibbs nodded.

"So it's okay for you to come into my bedroom but not for me to come into yours?" Tony asked with a smirk.

Gibbs shrugged at the reference from last night. "My house, my rules."

"Ah I see."

"Plus I didn't have an ulterior motive when I came in here." Gibbs was thinking of some now though. "Just it was getting late and thought you might want to get up."

"And I was already up." Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah."

A long silence filled the space between them.

"Nervous Gibbs, another new one." Tony smiled knowing exactly what Gibbs was nervous about. "Afraid that the need, the want will win out over the newness, the slow burn?" He let his hand slide under the blanket and squeezed his cock.

Gibbs cleared his throat.

"I was having another dream." Tony sighed as his hand rubbed over the length of his hard cock. "About you and me." He whimpered. "You woke me up before I got to the best part."

"Tony please." Gibbs whispered and shook his head.

"Please what? Stop?" Tony wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked long and hard under the blanket. "Or make myself come...for you."

Licking his lips, Gibbs knew the answer he should give, but the words wouldn't form.

Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand and placed it on his thigh, wanted Gibbs to feel the movement as his hips started to thrust up into his hand. He felt Gibbs' fingers clutch at his thigh and the room went silent except for Tony's heavy breathing and the low grunts and growls as he jacked himself off.

Gibbs eyes were focused on Tony's face, the flush, the look of pure need, his eyes slightly closed lost in the blissful haze. Tony's free hand suddenly latched onto his thigh and the younger man's mouth fell slightly open. "What are thinking about?" Gibbs whispered.

"Us naked in your bed." Tony groaned. "Me face down, you kissing up my back, your hard cock pressing against me." His breath caught in his throat and his eyes open and he gazed at Gibbs. "Oh fuck!"

The hand on Gibbs' thigh clawed at him as Tony dropped his head back, his eyes closed and his mouth fell open as he came his body shaking.

"Oh God." Tony whimpered trying to keep his voice low. Slowly, his body relaxed and his breath calmed slightly.

Tony's eyes opened and Gibbs seized his lips. Mouth open, his tongue reveled in the exploration of every inch of Tony's mouth. He would never get tired of kissing this man, never. His fingers knotted in the hair on the back of Tony's head and he ripped their lips apart. "You are so bad." Gibbs growled.

Sliding down onto the bed, Tony pushed the blanket down stopping just before exposing his cock. "Do you wanna spank me for being such a bad boy?" Tony asked chewing on his bottom lip. "You seem to like that."

"You're enjoying pushing my buttons."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs leaned in and brushed his lips against Tony's ear. "Just remember...I push back." Standing up, he walked to the door. "There's a clean blanket in the closet."

* * *

><p>Tony finally emerged from the bedroom twenty minutes later, showered and dressed. The smell of coffee pulling him towards the kitchen and he smiled when he saw Gibbs now dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, leaning against the counter, cup of coffee in his hand.<p>

"Alexis and Stephen still out?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

Reaching into the cabinet, Tony grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee, as he went to replace the coffee pot he felt the body behind him, felt the hard cock pressing against his ass, and the hand reach around his body brushing across his stomach.

"See what you did to me." Gibbs growled in Tony's ear. "I even jacked off in the shower and I'm hard again...because of you."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Tony asked his voice cracking.

"Nothing." Gibbs sighed, stepping back and leaving the kitchen.

"Damn it!" Tony groaned leaving his coffee cup on the counter and heading into the living room. He stood there looking at Gibbs who was sitting on the couch reading a book. "You're just gonna walk around with a hard on all day?"

"Won't be the first time." Gibbs paused flipping a page of the book. "Especially when I'm around you."

Tony folded his arms across his chest. "You been walking around work with a hard on?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"You're lying, I would have noticed."

Glancing over at Tony, Gibbs' smirked. "You've been staring at my cock at work?"

"No, I just-I mean how could someone not notice-" Tony arms slipped away from his body and he glared at Gibbs. "You set me up for that!"

"And you walked right into it." Gibbs chuckled. "Maybe if you focused on your job as much as you focus on my cock I wouldn't have to head slap you." He went back to his book only to be shoved down onto the couch, the book falling to the floor as Tony straddled his prone body.

"You're enjoying this teasing me way too much." Tony grinned.

"Yeah I am." Gibbs' fingers combed through the hair at Tony's temples. "Your cute all flustered."

Tony laughed. "Never thought I'd hear you call me cute in any context."

"You are." Gibbs winked. "Cute."

"Thanks." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I like cute."

"Do you?" The younger man smirked.

"Like your cute little nose." Gibbs kissed Tony's nose. "And your cute little ass." He slapped Tony's ass playfully. "And your cute little-"

"If you say cock I'll slap you." Tony pointed at Gibbs and glared.

Gibbs laughed. "From my limited contact and the bulge in your pants." He pulled Tony's face towards him. "Little is not the right word."

Tony nodded. "Good answer."

"I love you." Gibbs smiled drawing Tony into a passionate kiss. For too long he'd been denied the man he wanted and now he couldn't get enough of Tony and everything the man made him feel, want, and need.

"Jesus you two!" Stephen groaned. "Jethro you have a bedroom for that shit."

When he realized Gibbs wasn't going to stop, Tony pulled back smiling.

Gibbs sighed. "I figured you'd be asleep a couple more hours."

"God I hope I'm awake because if I'm dreaming about you two making out on the couch we have a problem." Stephan snickered as he made his way into the kitchen.

Tony went to get up and Gibbs grabbed him.

"You wanna continue this with Stephan awake?" Tony smirked. "You an exhibitionist?"

Gibbs eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "Just wanted to say one more thing."

"What's that?" Tony asked.

Tugging Tony back down, Gibbs whispered in his ear. "I can't wait to have your big cock in my hand making you come."

Tony punched Gibbs in the stomach. "Bastard."

Coughing, Gibbs started to laugh as he let Tony go and the younger man climbed off of him.

"Evil bastard." Tony snapped shooting a glare at Gibbs before he walked into the kitchen.

"You just realizing he's an evil bastard?" Stephen asked hearing the statement as Tony walked into the kitchen.

"No." Tony chuckled. "Just reminding him."

"That your cold cup of coffee?" Stephen grinned. "Get a little side tracked."

"A little." Tony smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Like someone's shooting a cannon off in my head over and over and over again."

"You hide it well."

"Yeah well. This isn't my first hangover."

Emptying his cup, Tony poured a new one and started another pot of coffee.

"Gibbs um, collecting himself out there." Stephen smirked.

Tony just smiled.

"You two have a good night?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded starting the fresh pot of coffee and adding sugar to his cup.

"A really good night?" Stephen tried not to grin.

"Did he defile me?" Tony leaned back against the counter. "Is that what you're asking?"

Stephen's mouth dropped open. "Did he tell you I said that?"

Tony shook his head.

"Oh God." Stephen groaned. "I can't keep my mouth shut when I'm drunk."

"No you can't." Tony laughed wanting to let Stephen know he wasn't upset.

Stephen chuckled with relief, then grinned. "So did he?"

Tony shook his head. "Why all the interest in our sex life?"

"Only seen Jethro take a relationship this slow once." Stephen knew he shouldn't be talking about this and changed the subject. "So how drunk were we? Did I fall on the floor, dance on the table. Did Alexis take her shirt off, flash anyone?"

"It was Shannon right?" Green eyes locked on Stephen.

Looking away, Stephen stared at his coffee cup. "Yeah."

"I know about Shannon, it's not a secret."

"I know." Stephen took a sip of coffee trying to decide if he should say what he was thinking.

"Just say it." Tony sighed. "I won't get upset."

"It's not anything upsetting." Stephen smiled. "He looks at you, like he looked at Shannon."

Tony swallowed the emotion that suddenly choked him.

Stephen shook his head. "With endless love, complete devotion, and like the world begins and ends with you."

"Stephen I-"

Putting his hand up, Stephen stopped the younger man. "You look at him the same way, you don't need to tell me."

"I've loved him a long time." Tony smiled.

"He's a good man." Stephen nodded keeping his voice low. "You make him laugh again, make him lighthearted, he needs that."

"He makes me laugh too."

"Good." Stephen sighed. "Laughing is important. You don't realize how important until it's gone."

"Yeah." Tony nodded the two men exchanging a heavy stare of understanding.

"You two are awfully quiet." Gibbs walked into the kitchen smiling, then it faded as he saw the intense look the two men were sharing. "Did I interrupted."

"No." Tony grinned. "Stephen was telling me all your secrets."

"That's a long list." Gibbs chuckled.

"I started with the sex ones." Stephen smirked.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I am going to go take a very long hot shower to try and dull this headache and wash away the alcohol smell." Stephen pointed at Gibbs. "If you are gonna play with your boy toy take him in your bedroom this time Jethro."

"I'll do that." Gibbs nodded as Stephen walked out of the kitchen.

"Need a refill?" Tony took the cup from Gibbs' hand and refilled it, handing it back to him with a smile.

"What was really going on when I came in?" Gibbs asked knowing the earlier explanation was a lie.

"Guy talk." Tony smirked. "I was telling Stephen how bad you were being."

"He knows how bad I am."

"Really?" Tony's eyebrow went up. "Should I worry?"

"Marine's talk, about sex, a lot." Gibbs sighed, but didn't push.

Tony's fingers brushed down Gibbs' cheek. "He was just making sure you and I were both on the same page with everything. He cares about you."

"He's a good friend." There was a pause. "Are we both on the same page?"

"Definitely." Tony winced. "Although I might want you to throw me down and ravage me a little sooner than you want." He smiled when he saw the playful sparkle return to Gibbs' blue eyes.

"I'll work on that."

"Although." Tony pressed his body closer to Gibbs. "I had a lot of fun this morning."

"So did I." Gibbs' arms circled Tony's waist.

"Maybe if you let me in your room, you could return the gesture." Tony chewed at his bottom lip as he watched for Gibbs reaction.

"I'll consider that." Giving Tony a quick kiss, Gibbs smiled. "Anything special you wanna do today?"

"Hadn't really thought about it."

"I think we'll be on our own today. Alexis and Stephen will probably hang around the house and recover."

"I have an idea then, but you're not gonna like it." Tony knew how Gibbs felt about what he was about to suggest.

"You want to go shopping." Gibbs grinned.

"Yeah. There are tons of cool stores along the shore line."

"Okay."

Tony stared at Gibbs. "Okay?" He cocked his head. "You're agreeing to go shopping with me?"

"Yes." Gibbs chuckled. "I do like to shop sometimes."

"Is there some wood store or boat store down there that I'm not aware of?" Tony grinned.

"Probably." Stepping back, Gibbs smiled. "Let me tell Stephen we're leaving."


	8. Chapter 8

Again, thanks for all the reviews and PM's so far. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Not betaed, mistakes are mine.

Hope to see you on my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough. Not to mention all the wonderful plot bunnies you have all inspired ;)

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

The beach front stores were already bustling with people by the time Tony and Gibbs started to make their way down the line of shops.

"Oh come on." Tony grabbed Gibbs' arm dragging him into some store full of goofy tourist goods. "Now see don't you need this?" He laughed holding up the plastic Bass with large red lips.

"Yeah I could hang it in the living room."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Dropping the fish, Tony made his way through the aisles, Gibbs lagging behind.

Tony turned down the next aisle while Gibbs skimmed over the plastic bobbles on the shelves. He rolled his eyes, people will buy anything. Making the turn Tony was standing there grinning at him with an open clam shell hat on his head.

"Does it do it for you?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

"It does something for me, but not what you're thinking." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony picked up a Doctor Seuss looking hat. "Maybe this one?"

Gibbs shook his head.

Digging through the box of hats beside him, Tony pulled one out and sat it on Gibbs' head. "Now that is totally you." Tony couldn't help but laugh at the boat shaped hat sitting on a scowling Gibbs' head.

Pulling it off, Gibbs tossed it back in the box.

"Okay hats aren't your thing." Tony continuing down the aisle a ways then spun around catching Gibbs staring at his ass. "Special Agent Gibbs." He smiled coyly. "Am I going to have to make you walk in front of me?"

Gibbs shrugged with a half smirk.

Tony started walking again, glancing over his shoulder every now and then.

On the third look back, Gibbs grinned. "It's no fun staring if you know."

Flipping through a rack of T-shirt, Tony bit back a laugh and pulled one of the shirts out. "I'm totally getting this for you?" Tony grinned as he held up the shirt.

Gibbs read the shirt and shook his head. The shirt was blue and said _ASS the other vagina._

"Oh wait what about this?" Tony held up another.

Another shake of his head.

"Come on. ANAL not my personality my preference. That's funny." Tony laughed.

Skimming through the rack, Gibbs held up a tan shirt. "This is a good one for you."

Tony grinned. "Now that's just sweet."

Gibbs laughed shaking his head again. The shirt read _All this and a huge dick._

"Oh you need this one for work."Tony held up the shirt that read. _I could use a little sexual harassment._

"You really think you'd be the only one sexually harassing me if I wore that." Gibbs smirked.

Tony's mouth dropped open. "Cocky?"

Gibbs nodded then held up another t-shirt for Tony to read.

"Well if I knew that I'd have done it a long time ago." Tony laughed.

The shirt said _I'm the one you have to blow to get ahead at this job._

"We could do this all day." Tony laughed. "Time to move on."

Stepping out of the store, Tony was still smiling.

"Having fun?" Gibbs mirrored Tony's smile as they continued on.

"Yes." Tony stopped and pointed at the sign above him. "We have to go in here."

"Of course we do. It involves food." Anything involving food always got Tony's attention.

"This is not food. IT'S CANDY! Better than food."Opening the door, Tony took a deep breath as he stepped inside. He turned around and looked at Gibbs. "So many choices. We have to get some salt water taffy."

"Okay."

"And tons more." Making his way through the shop, Tony picked up a bag of Mary Jane's and red hot dollars.

"I can take those for you if you'd like." A smiling brunette woman said approaching Tony. "I'll keep them at the counter for you."

"Thanks." Tony picked up a box of candy hearts. "These too."

"Anything special you're looking for?" She asked.

"Yes actually." Tony looked around seeing Gibbs across the store looking at rock candy. He quietly told the woman what he wanted.

She nodded "Of course."

"Can you put it in a paper bag, so he doesn't see it."

"Sure." She tried not to laugh as she made her way back to the counter.

Tony made his way over to Gibbs. "Find anything you want?"

Gibbs held up a pack of gun.

"Of course you would like Black Jack gum." Tony shuddered. "You aren't kissing me tasting like that."

Gibbs tossed the pack down making Tony laugh.

"Anything else?"

"Do these meet with your approval?" Gibbs asked holding up the Boston baked beans candy.

"I love those." Tony grinned. "Can we share?"

"Maybe." Gibbs smiled. "Get everything you wanted?"

"Yeah just have to pay." Tony grabbed the bag from Gibbs. "I'll get these for you, that way you have to share."

"Loophole." The man could find a loophole in anything. Gibbs watched as Tony paid and came back carrying a large bag. Tony really was a kid in a candy store.

"Next." Tony said grabbing Gibbs' hand and dragging him from the store.

They walked passed countless stores none catching Tony's interest, until they crossed the street and he stopped in front of a store with a big rainbow flag and a sign that read His & His.

"We have to go in here." Tony laughed. "I mean come on."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Not that he would ever deny his preference, he just wasn't one for a big show of it either.

"I'm not asking you to buy a rainbow flag for the front porch. Just go in and look." Tony grinned taking Gibbs' hand and pulling him through the door. A bell chimed as they walked in.

"Hi." A smiling young man said from behind the counter at the back of the store. "All movies and underwear are twenty percent off today."

Tony liked that idea. He grinned at Gibbs. "Maybe a pair of Superman underwear for you."

"In your dreams." Gibbs balked.

Tony shrugged. "I don't wear underwear."

Gibbs' eyes widened slightly and he cleared his throat.

"Ever." Tony added finding another button on Gibbs to push. "Easy access for me...and now you." He turned still holding Gibbs' hand as he pulled the older man through the store.

They stopped when Tony reached a wall of movies.

"Do you like porn?"

"Depends?" Gibbs sighed.

"Oh what?"

"What it is and who I'm watching it with." It was one of those things Gibbs could take or leave.

Tony glanced over the covers that were facing out. "How about this?"

"Studs on Parade really?" Gibbs chuckled.

"Okay no studs on Parade how about-" He scanned through the movies again. "Oh this seems appropriate. Young ass, old cock."

"Are you calling me old?"

"No it should say older."

"Yeah nice save." Gibbs grabbed the movie and put it back.

Another look through the titles and Tony picked one up. "Two studs for my cock."

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't share."

"That's not the point. You don't wanna see three guys going at it?"

"Do you?"

"I'm indifferent." Tony grinned.

"Okay." Gibbs put it back. "Moving on."

Taking a few steps, Tony stopped again and Gibbs ran into him with a sigh. "Now what."

"Underwear." There was a circular rack in front of Tony and he started to look through them.

"I'm not wearing any crazy superhero underwear." Gibbs barked.

"Doesn't have to be superhero." Tony said stopping and pulling a pair out. "Look these are totally you."

They were tighty whities but with a smiling cock over the crotch.

"Do you know what I wear?"

"You wear boxers every day except Sunday when you go to church, then you wear tighty whities."

Gibbs brow furrowed. "How do you-"

"Please I know exactly how a cock hangs in boxers, briefs, boxer briefs or tighty whities...especially yours." Leering down Gibbs' body, Tony stopped at the older man's crotch. "You're wearing boxers today, as usual."

"I was teasing earlier, but you really do pay too much attention to my cock." Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah guess a big smiling cock on the front of your church underwear is a little inappropriate." Tony hung them back on the rack and continued to look.

"Now these actually might be good for me."

"Thought you never wore underwear." Gibbs said as he looked at the pair of briefs Tony held up. They looked normal. "A little understated for you aren't they?"

Tony flipped the briefs around showing the back.

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat...the back of the briefs were completely black mesh.

"Wow that was an honest reaction." Tony had seen Gibbs swallow and his eyes dilate. "Should I get them?"

"No."

Tony shrugged and hung them back up. He smiled when he felt the warmth behind him. Then the warm lips on his neck.

"I'd just rip them off you." Gibbs whispered.

"And that's a bad thing?" Tony sighed.

Gibbs glanced at the price tag. "It is for thirty bucks."

"Twenty percent off."

"Still too much." Gibbs scoffed walking away from Tony and towards another section of the store.

Growing disinterested in the underwear, Tony moved towards the glass enclosed counter. It was full of cock rings and leather collars. The collars reminded him of Abby.

"Something you'd like to see?" The man behind the counter smiled.

"Just looking."

The man looked over at Gibbs then back at Tony. "Is he yours?"

Tony glanced at Gibbs then back to the man. "Yeah."

The man sighed. "He's yummy."

"Thanks." Tony looking at the man. The guy was a kid, probably in his mid twenties, tan, buff, with sun bleached blond hair.

"All the good ones are taken." The man glanced at Gibbs again then smiled at Tony. "How long you been together?"

"Not long but we've known each other a _very_ long time." Don't give the man any reason to think he would have a shot. Tony thought to himself.

"Hard to find a sexy older top now a days." The man grinned, it faded slightly as Gibbs came up and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist.

"Fine something you want?" Gibbs asked kissing Tony's cheek.

"Just looking." Tony sighed resting back against the warm body, then smiling across the counter at the younger man.

"See anything you want?" The man smiled brightly at Gibbs.

"I have what I want." Gibbs tugged Tony closer. "There's something I'd like you to see."

"Lead away." Tony grinned as Gibbs took his hand and pulled him across the store. Once they were out of ear shot, Tony groaned and shook his head. "Seriously that was just-"

"Rude?"

"Yes." Tony snapped.

"Why didn't you walk away when he started coming on to you?"

"Coming on to me!" Tony looked at Gibbs shocked. "He wasn't coming on to me!"

"Then why did you look so uncomfortable?" Gibbs was confused.

"He was asking about you."

Gibbs gave a half smirk and glanced back over his shoulder at the man behind the counter. "Really?" He jerked his head back around when he felt the punch to his gut.

"Hey, boyfriend standing right here!" Tony glared at Gibbs.

"Is that what you are?" Gibbs skimmed over Tony's body.

"Yes." Tony folded his arms across his chest. "And I don't appreciate you checking out the cute little hard body behind the counter."

Gibbs chuckled.

"Do you want me to punch you again?"

"Are you really worried?" Gibbs paused. "About some kid?"

"No." Turning around Tony started looking at the shelf of lubes, condoms and body paint in front of him.

"That's why I brought you over here." Gibbs said again pressing his body against Tony's. "To pick out something's."

"Whatever." Tony shrugged.

Gibbs smirked to himself as he kissed the back of Tony's neck.

"Stop." Tony swatted at Gibbs' face.

"I want you." Gibbs said dropping another kiss on Tony's neck.

Tony let out a long breath and shook his head dislodging the jealousy.

"You have no reason to be jealous, of anyone." Gibbs snaked an arm around Tony's stomach. "Now pick something."

"What am I picking?" Tony asked staring at all the options.

"Lube and condoms would be a good start."

Slowly turning around, Tony met the blue eyes. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

There was a slightly bemused look on Gibbs' face. "Um I want us to have sex...but I was pretty sure I made that clear a few days ago. Is that some kind of big surprise to you?"

"No, I just mean, well you've been all about taking this slow and-"

Gibbs leaned forward, a small smile on his lips."I didn't mean tonight."

"Oh." Tony nodded, eyes down cast. "Right."

Shaking his head, Gibbs chuckled, the disappointment written all over Tony's face. "Don't look so disappointed." He put a finger under Tony's chin, drawing the younger man's eyes up. "When _we_ are ready. Always be prepared remember."

Tony's lips cracked into the famous DiNozzo smile. "Yeah."

"Why does that make you smile so much?" Gibbs felt the hand caress down the outside of his hip.

"Shows me how much you want it, want me."

"Thought I made that pretty clear too." Gibbs' finger traced Tony's jaw line. "Or did you forget already?"

Tony shook his head then smiled. "I just like being reminded."

"Ah right." It should have been obvious to Gibbs, Tony always wanted that reassurance, needed to know that approval was there, or in this case that love was always there, deep and engrained. His lips brushed a soft kiss to Tony's cheek. "I love you...and I want you so much it makes every muscle in my body hurt and makes every nerve twitch with excitement."

Tony felt his heart skip a beat.

"Is that enough of a reminded for you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes." Tony nodded taking a deep breath trying to calm the growing need.

"Good." Gibbs took Tony's shoulders and turned him around. "Now do you have a preference?"

Without hesitation, Tony grabbed a bottle of lube.

"Good choice." Gibbs smiled to himself. "Condoms?"

Grabbing a box, Tony spun around again.

"Thought you would have picked a flavor." Gibbs smirked.

Tony chew at his bottom lip nervously.

"What's wrong?" Concern squeezed at Gibbs' heart when he saw the trepidation and nervousness in Tony's eyes.

"Um, I was hoping-" How the hell should he say this without sounding all possessive and needy. Tony sighed.

"Tony just say it."

Glancing around the store, Tony realized they were the only two people in the place, still he kept his voice low. "I was hoping we wouldn't need these."

Gibbs felt the air rush from his lungs as if he'd been punched in the gut. "Tony that's um, are you sure about that?"

"It's fine." Tony shook his head and forced a smile. "These are good. Maybe we should get the one with the tickler." He chuckled.

"Hey!" Gibbs' eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "None of that." He knew when Tony was trying to hide behind the humor and he wouldn't accept that.

The fake smile faded. "I know my reputation, I'd want a condom too if I was screwing someone like me."

"Tony that's not it." That thought had never even crossed Gibbs' mind. "I know you're always safe."

Tony nodded. "I am."

"I'm not concerned about your past." Jesus Gibbs couldn't believe they were having this discussion in the middle of a store.

"DiNozzo's dating rule number two, _always_ wrap it!"

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah you told me that one once before." He paused. "So why is this different?"

"I love you." Tony shrugged. "Makes everything different and I-" He stopped.

"Finish it." It came out as more of an order than Gibbs intended.

Green eyes locked on blue. "I don't want anyone else."

Again the air rushed from Gibbs' lungs. If this was anyone but Tony, he'd think they were just saying things he wanted to hear.

"I've waited a long time for you." Tony sighed. He sucked at this part of a relationship. Usually he was the one trying to keep everything casual and not let emotion into the equation, now he was already in deep. He rubbed his forehead laughing, again showing his nervousness."Wow this is harder than I thought."

"What is?"

"Being so invested emotionally, not really my strong suit."

"And you think I'm not?"

"No that's not it." Tony shook his head. "I know how you feel, just this is all really new to me. The intensity of it, being the REALLY inexperienced one, and already being so in love with you." Another nervous laugh. "What if I really suck at this? And not in a good way."

"It's not about experience Tony, it's about the connection between the two people." Which is why he wanted Tony so much, there was this invisible bond between them, a connection that had been there since they first met. It was the same connection he felt with... "It wouldn't matter if you screwed the entire Navy."

"Really?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." Gibbs smacked Tony's hip.

"I get it."

Gibbs snatched the box of condoms from Tony and put them back on the shelf. "If you're sure that's what you want."

"It is."

"Okay." Gibbs let out a long breath. "You're really gonna test my control."

"Why's that?"

"Tony." Gibbs snickered. "I haven't had sex without a condom since my last wife."

"Then this should be a test of control for both of us." Tony grabbed a jar from the shelf. "This too."

Gibbs looked at the jar. "I'm not a big chocolate fan." Chocolate body paint.

"It's not for you." Tony beamed. "Well it's for your body." He heard the low rumble from Gibbs and walked away towards the counter.

Skimming over the jars, Gibbs quickly grabbed one and followed Tony.

"All set." The man at the register smiled.

"Yeah." Tony nodded.

"This two." Gibbs put the jar down and pulled out his wallet.

Tony look at the jar Gibbs had put down and threw a glance over his shoulder at the older man.

"What?" Gibbs smirked. "I can play too." He tossed a few bills on the counter as the total came up on the register.

"You're all set." The man smiled handing Tony the bag. "Have a good day."

"Oh we will." Gibbs growled possessively as his eyes leered down Tony's body and he dragged Tony from the store.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Tony broke out laughing.

"He deserved it." Gibbs never wanted Tony to doubt exactly who he wanted.

"I need food it's lunch time and I didn't have breakfast. What sounds good?" Tony asked.

"You mean food wise?" Gibbs grinned.

"Yes food wise, Mister in the moment."

"There's a Sushi place up the way."

"Sushi it is."

* * *

><p>Gibbs had wanted to set at the bar, but Tony easily convinced him to get a booth.<p>

"So ask?" Gibbs looked at Tony after their Sushi platter arrived.

Tony grinned. "That obvious?"

"People sit at a booth for more privacy." Gibbs said taking a piece of Sushi.

"When was the first time?"

Gibbs knew what Tony was asking. "Between wife two and three."

"Just decided why not?" Marine, already two ex-wives just decides to try sex with a man.

"Guy came on to me in a bar, I was kinda interest."

"And you liked it?"

"It was okay. It was sex." Gibbs shrugged

"But it was okay enough to try it again."

"Yeah. With someone I cared about." Gibbs smiled. "And it was definitely better than good."

"So you were dating someone."

"About five month." Gibbs nodded.

"Why did it end?"

"He was in love, I wasn't."

"Ever been in love with a man?" Tony saw the corner of Gibbs' mouth curl into a smirk and he added. "Besides me."

"Maybe."

"Maybe." Tony chuckled. "Being polite, afraid I'll get all jealous again."

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Being honest."

"So why only maybe."

"Because I thought I loved him at one point." Gibbs paused. "But I was holding back, I knew it and he knew it."

"And now...with us?"

Gibbs' gazed fixed on Tony. "What do you think?"

"I've never seen you so open, playful, caring, sweet." Tony grinned.

Gibbs nodded. "There's your answer."

"I like it."

"So do I." Gibbs smiled. "I'm happy, it changes thing."

There was a moment of hesitation as Tony debated about asking the next question. "Is this how you were with Shannon?"

"Yeah, but it's different."

"Different how?"

Gibbs sighed. "With Shannon...we met, dated, became friends, fell in love. There was no history except for being from the same town. You and I have history. We were friends, fell in love with each other separately without knowing. We've been through more as friends, because of work, than most couples ever go through."

"I know."

"It's a different dynamic...but the love is just as deep."

"This morning Stephen said he's never seen you move this slow in a relationship, since Shannon."

"He's probably right." Gibbs paused. "But again, for different reasons."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs chuckled. "Shannon and I were young and scared shitless because we were each other's first. We grew up together sexually, mentally, in every way actually."

"That first true love moment."

"It was." Gibbs smiled sadly. Normally he'd have already back away from a conversation like this, but now it was important. The sadness faded and Gibbs smiled with a sparkle in his eyes. "Now I'm older, wiser, more experienced and I know the difference between just sex for gratification, and how amazing sex is with love. All of that is why it's different with you."

"I get it." Tony smiled.

"There's so much besides the actual act of sex, that's just as exciting, pleasurable and gets you the same rewards." Gibbs eyes slightly glazed over. "Like this morning. I can't get that image of you out of my head."

Tony smiled with relief. "I was afraid you'd think I was pushing."

"It's not pushing when we both want it." Gibbs grinned. "And you were pushing my buttons. I always like that."

"Aren't there a lot of things we both want?"

Gibbs cocked his head slightly. "Is this going to slow for you?"

"What? No." Tony shook his head.

Narrowing his eyes Gibbs glared at Tony.

Tony knew that look. It was the; I know you're lying look. "A little." He let out a sigh. "I just want more of you...I'm not asking you to throw me down and fuck me. I know you're not holding back emotionally with me, but I feel you are sexually."

"I have been holding back." Gibbs should have know Tony would sense that.

"Why?"

Gibbs pushed a piece of Sushi around with his chop sticks. "Because I'm not sure I can control myself with you."

Tony fell back against the booth. "You're afraid you will just throw me down and fuck me."

"Part of me is worried about that." Gibbs stared at the plate in front of him. "Things can get out of control pretty fast."

"True."

Gibbs leaned forward. "It's your first time, I want it to be amazing. I don't want it to be some animalistic frenzy that could hurt or make you uncomfortable."

"I can understand that." Tony nodded.

"Good."

"But sooner or later you're gonna have to test your control."

"Believe me I know that." And there was no doubt in Gibbs' mind that Tony would force him to test that control.

"I hope I get to experience animalistic frenzied Gibbs too." Tony grinned.

"Oh you will. Just not the first time."


	9. Chapter 9

Again, thanks for all the reviews and PM's so far. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Not betaed, mistakes are mine.

Hope to see you on my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough. Not to mention all the wonderful plot bunnies you have all inspired ;)

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

Stepping in the house, Gibbs was surprised by the silence.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked dropping the bags on one of the oversized chairs.

"I thought Alexis and Stephen would at least be up and watching TV."

"Maybe they were and went back to bed."

"Maybe."

"I'll check." Tony said as he started down the hall.

Gibbs made his way into the kitchen, stopping and picking up a piece of paper on the counter.

"They're both gone."

"Yeah." Gibbs handed the paper to Tony.

"Jess called she's staying with Abby again. We decided to head home, give you the house to yourselves. Enjoy. Stephen and Alexis." Tony looked at Gibbs. "I didn't want them to leave."

Gibbs chuckled. "I'm sure Stephen was missing Gail and Alexis always has something to do."

"Alexis was my ride." Tony grinned. "How will I get home?"

"I think I can find you a ride." Gibbs smirked. "Want me to make some coffee."

"No." Tony reached into the fridge, pulled out a beer, opened it and took a small sip.

Gibbs scoffed. "Yeah I'd love a beer thanks for asking."

Taking Gibbs' hand, Tony walked backwards leading Gibbs from the kitchen to the Master bedroom. "You can share mine."

"Tony." Gibbs let out a breathless sigh.

"I want more of you." Tony said as they stopped next to the bed. "Arms up."

"Tony I-"

Tony placed his finger to Gibbs' lips and shook his head. "Trust me." He smiled. "Arms up."

This time Gibbs complied and Tony pulled the t-shirt off and tossed it aside. He held up the beer. "Drink."

Gibbs took a quick sip and handed the bottle back to Tony.

"Lay down on your stomach." Tony paused then added. "Please."

Climbing onto the bed, Gibbs laid down, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A few seconds later, he felt the bed shift and the body over him.

Tony straddled Gibbs ass and leaned down his lips grazing over Gibbs' ear. "You might wanna take another deep breath."

Gibbs winced as he felt the cold rain of liquid trickle down his spine, a second later the rough tongue lick its way up the trail of beer. His body shivered and his cock hardened.

"Tastes so good." Tony sighed placing a kiss on Gibbs' neck. "The beers good too."

"What about the chocolate?" Gibbs asked.

"That's for your entire body sometime during sex. This-" Another kiss to Gibbs' neck. "Is just play, that pleasurable reward without actual sex."

"Using my words against me?"

"Not against you...on you maybe."

Gibbs felt the warmth of Tony's chest against his back disappear and groaned when he felt the cool liquid pool at his lower back. Again the rough tongue lapped at the liquid, but then warm lips sucked at the pool leaving kisses against his skin. He moaned, his hard cock now pressing painfully into the mattress.

Kissing his way up Gibbs' back, Tony's free hand clawed up Gibbs' ribcage making the older man moan and thrust down into the mattress. "Now roll over." He moved off of the prone body, and Gibbs rolled over without any argument. "Good boy." He smirked as he straddled Gibbs' thighs a moment, his fingers quickly popping the button on Gibbs' jeans.

"Tony" Gibbs growled seizing Tony's wrist.

Tony smiled as he pulled the zipper of the jeans down over the bulge in Gibbs' pants, the hand still clutching at his wrist.

Taking another deep breath, Gibbs' hand released Tony's wrist, watching the younger man's face the whole time. Gently, Tony folded the corners of the jeans back revealing more of the blue boxers beneath.

"Told you...boxers." Tony grinned taking a small sip of beer then tipping the bottle over Gibbs' chest watching it trickle down his chest and stomach. He pulled the waistband of the boxers away from Gibbs' body slightly letting the stream of beer creep down over Gibbs' hard cock.

"Fuck." Gibbs groaned as the slow flow of cool liquid made his cock twitch.

Tony smirked letting Gibbs' boxers snap back against his skin, he dipped down licking at the beer above the waistband of the boxers causing Gibbs' body to arch into the assault. He raised up and slid forward, putting his ass above the hard cock under him, then bounced down onto it.

Gibbs threw his head back as he latched onto Tony's hips.

"Problem?" Tony asked staring down at Gibbs as he rubbed his ass over the cock under him.

Gibbs shook his head, his fingertips digging into the fabric of Tony's jeans as if trying to rip into the flesh underneath.

Descending to Gibbs' body, Tony's warm lips lazily licked and kissed their way up Gibbs' stomach and chest removing every drop of beer from the burning flesh. He stopped when he reached Gibbs' neck and looked down into lust filled blue eyes. "Want a taste?"

"God yes." Gibbs growled raising up and running his tongue along Tony's upper lip then licking his own. "Beers never tasted so good."

"Is that all you want?" Tony cocked his head. "That little bitty taste."

"No" Crushing his lips to Tony's, Gibbs' tongue forced its way into Tony's mouth his hands scratching their way up his back.

Tony groaned, even through the fabric of his shirt, he could feel the fingers dig into his flesh. He jerked his head back, ripping their lips apart. Gibbs' took the opportunity given and his mouth locked onto Tony's throat.

"YES!" Tony begged shivering when teeth started to gnaw at his flesh. "Fuck yes."

Gibbs knew he was probably leaving marks but didn't care, if he could he would mark Tony's entire body as his.

The beer bottle slipped from Tony's hand falling with a thud to the floor beside them as his hands clawed at Gibbs' body. His cock pushed painfully against the zipper of his jeans, angrily begging for more.

Finally Gibbs made his way to Tony's ear. "Is this what you wanted, me wanting to just devour you."

"Yes." Tony panted with need.

It would be so easy to just give in, rip Tony's clothes off, work his fingers in and out of that tight ass, open the muscles until the Italian begged to be fucked. He snarled with wanton lust knotting his fingers in Tony's hair jerking the younger man's head back and gazing into the hazy emerald eyes.

"Make me come." Tony begged. "I don't care how you do it. Just do it." He was savagely thrown down onto the bed, causing the bed to shake and creak with the force. Staring up at Gibbs, the air rushed from his lungs as he watched the possessed man stalk up his body as if about to pounce on a wounded animal.

Gibbs eyes narrowed as his hands ripped open Tony's shirt sending buttons scattering across the bed. Tony gasped trembling even before the lips touched the center of the now bare chest. Nipping his way down Tony's stomach, he stopped above the waistband of the jeans and let his eyes leer up Tony's body meeting the man's stare again aroused by the want and nervous anticipation in the green eyes that stared back. Without a word he descended on the jean covered hard on, nipping at the cock beneath, he slipped his hand between Tony's legs putting pressure against Tony's balls.

"FUCK!" Tony screamed thrusting up against Gibbs' mouth. He wanted the jeans to disappear wanted to feel Gibbs warm lips against his hard cock, wanted him licking it, sucking. "OH GOD." His body trembled under the manipulation and he could feel the wet spot forming in his jeans.

"You smell like almonds and musk." Gibbs groaned. "I can smell it through your jeans. Your soap and your come already leaking from your cock."

Tony's body arched at the sound of Gibbs' voice and the feel of Gibbs' teeth scraping over his cock through the heavy fabric.

Gibbs fingers touched the zipper of Tony's jeans slowly sliding it down. "I could just unzip these jeans, pull out your cock and suck it. There's nothing to stop me...not even underwear to get in the way."

Throwing his head back, Tony whimpered and shook.

"That's what you want isn't it." Gibbs stopped, the zipper only half way down. He nipped over Tony's covered dick again. "You want my mouth around your cock making you come."

"YES!" Tony bellowed clutching at the bed sheets, although at this point it didn't matter, he already felt the need to come tightening in around him.

Gibbs' tongue pressed in through the open zipper feeling the soft pubic hairs tickling his tongue as he squeezed Tony's balls.

"OH FUCK!" Tony screamed as the world burst into a rainbow of colors behind his closed eyes, his body convulsing as he filled his jeans with come.

Crawling back up Tony's body, Gibbs put one hand on the headboard as he stared down at the panting man. His other hand rubbing his own cock through the denim.

Tony's eyes shot open when he heard the grunts above him and he stared into the blue sex hazed eyes. He licked his lips, his eyes dancing back and forth between Gibbs' eyes and the hand at his crotch. "Are you gonna come for me?"

"Yes." Gibbs moaned stroking over the outline of his cock.

Tony's hands caressed up Gibbs' thighs, then up his crotch and he placed a hand over Gibbs following the older man's movements. "I wanna feel you." Pushing Gibbs' hand away. Tony took over stroking over the outline of the shaft.

"Fuck yes." Gibbs other hand latched on to the head board as he rocked into Tony's touch. "God Tony."

"I can't wait to have your cock in my hand." Tony moaned. "In my mouth...in my ass."

Gibbs growled now thrusting into Tony's hand. "You're gonna make me come."

"Good. Come for me." Tony growled back.

"TONY!" Gibbs roared as the come spilled out into his boxers. "Keep stroking my cock."

"Feels so good doesn't it?" Tony smiled rubbing and squeezing Gibbs slowly softening cock.

"Son of a bitch!" Gibbs howled as his cock continued to twitch and throb in Tony's hand. Tearing his hands from the headboard, he collapsed down next to Tony on the bed.

"I think you did pretty well." Tony sighed. "Keeping control. Although for a minute there when you threw me down I thought-"

"Believe me I wanted to." Gibbs panted. "More than once."

"You owe me a shirt." Tony grinned rolling onto his side and smiling at Gibbs.

"Better start me a tab." Gibbs smiled running his fingers down Tony's chest. "I have a feeling I'll be ripping a lot of shirts off you."

"Good." Tony leaned down. "Turns me on." Capturing Gibbs' lips, he felt the hand latch onto his neck and pull him deeper. When they finally separated, Tony smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Gibbs said.

"Was Jess right? About the house." Tony paused. "Were you thinking about me when you bought it?"

"Yes." Gibbs nodded. "I mean I wanted a house on the water, but the rest was you."

Tony's hand caressed down Gibbs' chest. "That's one of the sweetest things someone has ever done because of me."

"Never thought I'd actually have you in the house." Gibbs smiled. "Or in my bed."

"Why are selling it?"

So Jess had told Tony about that. Gibbs sighed. "I only use it a few times a year. When everyone gets together then maybe once or twice by myself when I want to get away." He chuckled. "Not like we get a lot of time to get away for a weekend."

"You have to want to make time." Tony knew Gibbs was dedicated to his work and it took over his life most of the time.

"Haven't had anyone I've wanted to make time for." Gibbs blue eyes smiled at Tony. "Although I think that's changed."

"Good to hear." Tony grinned his fingers tickling Gibbs' chest. "Because when we get back to D.C. I'm going to demand just as much attention as I'm getting here."

"Is that so?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes and DiNozzo's are not pleasant when they don't get the attention they need."

"Yeah I know."

"And how do you know that?"

Gibbs grinned. "You're unbearable when you don't get my attention at work."

"HEY!" Tony smacked Gibbs' chest. "I am not!"

"Yes you are." Gibbs laughed pushing Tony down on the bed.

"Well maybe that's because I wasn't getting the kind of attention I wanted." Tony pouted now staring up at Gibbs.

"And what kind of attention is that?" Gibbs asked placing a kiss over Tony's Adam's apple.

"This kind." Tony sighed. "The in your bed, sexually satisfied kind."

Gibbs shrugged. "All you had to do was ask." Another kiss. "I do want my Senior Agent to be satisfied...in every way."

Tony smiled as Gibbs' lips kissed up his neck. "Well part of my satisfaction comes from making sure my boss is happy and sated."

Gibbs purred. "That could be a very hard mission to accomplish."

"Why's that?" Tony asked pushing Gibbs back.

"Because I don't think I could ever be sated with you." Gibbs shook his head. "I'm always going to want more."

One of the phones on the nightstand buzzed to life.

Gibbs groaned. "That's me."

"I swear to God if it's work tell them were in Africa."

Grabbing the phone, Gibbs sighed. "Not work, Jess."

"Ooohh answer it I wanna know how things are going."

Gibbs opened the phone. "Yeah."

"Jethro hope I'm not interrupting."

Gibbs looked at Tony then sighed. "Not at the moment."

"Stephan called, said they decided to go home."

"They did."

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I came and picked up my stuff." Jess paused trying to decide how much to tell him. "I'm going to spend another day or so here, then you two don't have to worry about me getting in the way either."

"Right your concern for us is the reason you want to stay." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"We're gonna head out for the evening mind if we pick everything up in say, an hour or so."

"Sure."

"Um the house, Abby?"

Abby didn't know about the house. Gibbs paused a moment. "It's fine."

"I can tell her it's Stephan's or Alexis."

"I would never ask you to lie about it."

"Thanks. See you in an hour then."

"Bye." Gibbs flipped the phone closed.

"Let me guess she's staying with Abby the rest of the week." Tony laughed.

"Yeah probably. They're going come and pick up Jess' stuff."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "You gonna be okay?"

Gibbs nodded.

"That's not very reassuring." Tony laughed. "Come on they both know what's going on. Abby doesn't play games like that. She's always honest and upfront, you know she can't lie to save her life."

"Not really worried about Abby." Gibbs sighed.

"You heard Jess, she knows what's going on and she's okay with it."

"She says she's okay with it, but she's been looking for someone a long time."

"So you're afraid she's gonna fall hard and get hurt?" Tony asked. Gibbs was protective of his friends, he didn't like seeing any of them get hurt.

"It's happen before." Gibbs blew out a long breath. "I don't wanna be put in the middle of animosity between Abby and Jess."

"Neither of them would do that to you."

"I know, at least not on purpose." Gibbs give Tony a quick peck. "Let's get cleaned up before we have company."

* * *

><p>Tony smiled, leaning against the opening into the kitchen. He watched as Gibbs wiped down the counter and started cleaning out the coffee pot.<p>

Gibbs looked up as he felt the eyes on him and smiled.

"So domesticated." Tony grinned. "It's sexy."

"Yeah well, kinda have to be, no magic fairies seem to appear and do it for me." Gibbs chuckled.

"You want me to be your magic fairy and do the dishes for you?"

Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows. "You gonna wear a little magic fairy dress."

"Oh God no." Tony laughed. "Maybe just some cute little mesh underwear."

"Sounds even better." Gibbs smirked.

"I knew I should have bought those."

Gibbs shook his head. "No, it's a waste."

"Why is it a waste if you like it."

"It's on you for what, two seconds, then gets taken off or ripped off, it's not worth it."

"Always practical."

"When it comes to that, yes."

"You don't need mesh underwear to make me want you." Gibbs smiled. "You make me want you without any help." He watched as Tony's eyes gleamed proudly.

"Glad to hear it."

Gibbs leaned back against the counter and laughed. "You still wanna see me in superhero underwear don't you?"

"Absolutely." Tony laughed. "A big S over your cock or a batman symbol on your ass."

Shaking his head, Gibbs groaned. "That's gonna be the first Christmas present you get me isn't it."

"Christmas? I can't wait till Christmas it's only July." Tony grinned. "Labor Day present."

Gibbs tossed his head back and laughed. "Right." He wiggled his finger at Tony and the younger man was instantly in his arms. "For you I'll consider it."

"Can we just stay here." Tony asked. "Forget about everything else."

"No." Gibbs kissed Tony's forehead. "Nothing will change. I promise." He knew that was still worrying Tony.

"It will, but not in a bad way." Tony smiled. "Well we won't be able to go for a swim, skinny dip or lay on the beach."

"But we can curl up on the couch or in bed." Gibbs smiled. He'd wanted that for so long. "Sleep in on the weekends, on the rare occasion we get one off, make love at night and in the morning, then start the whole process over again."

Tony purred. "That sounds amazing."

"Good." Gibbs went to kiss Tony and there was a knock at the door.

Tony groaned. "Their timing sucks."

"At least they knocked."

"Everyone decent in here?" Abby's voice echoed through the house. She stepped in and grinned when she looked in the kitchen and saw Tony still in Gibbs' arms. "See timed it just right."

"Why do you say that?" Gibbs asked as Tony turned in his arms to smile at their friend.

"We caught you before you threw Tony on the counter and treated him like an all you can eat buffet."

Tony rolled his eyes.

Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "That sounds like a good idea actually."

"Stop it." Tony elbowed Gibbs in the stomach.

"Hey you two." Jess smiled.

"Jess." Gibbs nodded trying to read her smile.

"This house is amazing!" Abby said as she stepped further into the living room. Tony and Gibbs following her.

She looked out the patio doors towards the beach, then spun around and looked at Gibbs. "You're really gonna sell it?"

"I'm gonna grab my bags." Jess made a b-line down the hall.

"So what are you two up to tonight?" Tony asked sensing that Gibbs didn't want to talk about the house.

"Well we figured since we needed to pick up Jess' things we'd hit Club E, a place down by where we were last night." Abby grew excited. "Awesome place, they have food, drinks, dancing, everything in one place."

"I think that's everything." Jess returned rolling a luggage bag and another bag over her shoulder.

"Here I can take one of those." Abby slipped the bag off of Jess' shoulder and put it on her own.

Tony fought the urge to giggle. "Um is that a new collar Abby?" He asked not remembering the thick red studded leather.

"Um no, I um only wear it on special occasions." She chewed at her lip.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Abby's unsuccessful attempt to lie. He knew exactly what the special occasion was, to hide marks on her neck.

"Hey you two should totally come with us." She bounced up and down. "It will be so much fun."

There was a look of excitement in Tony's eyes for a moment, but he quickly hid it. "No, we're good. Have plans already."

Abby's shoulders slumped and she pouted.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. He was gonna regret this decision. Touching the small of Tony's back he smiled. "We should go for a little while."

Tony jerked his head around and looked at Gibbs. "Really? Are you sure?"

Gibbs nodded.

Abby clapped. "This will be so awesome, the four musketeers!"

"Gibbs." Tony whispered still looking as if he was sure the older man was about to change his mind.

"Go get changed." Gibbs nodded towards the hallway. "But make it quick."

"Right." Tony nodded then tore down the hallway towards his room.

"Give us just a minute." Gibbs said heading towards his bedroom.

"This will be so cool." Abby grinned bouncing over to Jess. "I haven't been out to a club with Gibbs in a long time."

"Sure." Jess forced a smile.

"What's wrong?" Abby's face contorted into a painful expression. "Did you wanna be alone?"

"No. It's fine." Jess ran her hand over Abby's arm. "Really it's okay."

"What is it?" Abby glared at the woman. "Tell me?"

Jess sighed. "Jethro's worried."

"About you?" Abby sighed. "Because of me."

Jess nodded.

"Well then, we'll just have to make sure he realizes there's no reason to worry." Abby touched Jess' face and gave her a quick kiss. "Sound good?"

"Yes it does." Jess laughed.

"Good then everything is good in Abbyville again." Abby grinned. She dropped down on the couch then saw the two jars on the coffee table. Picking one up she looked at it and smirked. "Hello!"

"What?" Jess asked dropping down next to her.

"I guess they did have plans." Abby said showing Jess the label on the jar she was holding.

"Chocolate body paint." Jess laughed picking up the other jar and reading the label. "Sensual vanilla body icing."

"Oh we so need to get some of this stuff." Abby smirked.

* * *

><p>"Why's the place so dead?" Gibbs asked as they walked in to a half empty Club E.<p>

"Well it's a Monday night and it's early." Abby grinned. Gibbs was clueless when it came to the club scene. "It will liven up in about an hour or so." She grabbed Jess' hand and grinned evilly. "Let me buy you a drink my sexy bombshell."

"Of course." Jess smirked following Abby towards the bar.

Tony glanced over at Gibbs as the two women walked ahead of them. "You sure you're okay?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Okay." Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand mimicking Abby's earlier gesture to Jess. "Then let me buy you a drink my hot piece of ass."

Gibbs eyes narrowed. "I think that's my line."

"Well your ass is looking pretty hot in those slacks." Tony grinned. "Maybe I should make you walk in front of me."

"I like the view from here." Gibbs smirked.

"I'm facing you, can't see my ass."

"That wasn't what I was thinking about." Gibbs openly stared at Tony's crotch.

"You're being bad." Tony felt his cock twitch. "We're in public, don't make me hard."

Gibbs chuckled. "Buy me a damn drink."

As they reached the bar, both women already had a drink in their hand. Tony held up two fingers to the bartender and tossed some money on the bar.

"Here you go." The bartender said placing the beers in front of them.

"Thanks." Tony handed one to Gibbs.

"We had so much fun last night." Abby smiled.

"I bet you do." Tony smirked.

Abby punched him in the shoulder. "Not that. At the club. Jess has mad skills on the dance floor."

"I don't know about that but I do okay." Jess chuckled.

"Mad skills." Abby smirked clutching Jess' hand. A haunting low, heavy bass song started and she bounced with excitement. "We have to dance I love this song."

"Why don't you take Tony."

Abby looked at her a moment then took the hint."Sure." She grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Jess stared over at Gibbs, not surprised when he stared back. "Jethro I'm fine. Stop worrying."

"You staying with Abby the rest of the week?"

"Yeah."

Gibbs nodded.

"You know her, she's brutally honest." Jess chuckled. "I know she's not looking for serious or anything long term and I'm okay with that."

"Thought you wanted long term."

"Eventually, with someone, but Abby..." Jess smiled. "We're having fun, that's all. She's great, fun to be with, we enjoy each other's company, and the sex-"

"I don't wanna hear about it." Gibbs barked.

Jess laughed. "Right, sorry. Shutting up."

"As long as you're okay with everything." Gibbs kissed her temple.

"I am, so let's move on." She grinned. "How's everything with you?"

"Good." Gibbs nodded.

"I expect more information than that." She demanded. "Just because you don't wanna hear about my escapades doesn't mean I don't wanna hear about yours."

Gibbs peered out at the dance floor catching sight of Abby and Tony dancing and laughing. He smiled.

"He's the one you've been awaiting for."

"For a very long time. I want him...more than anything." Gibbs looked back at Jess. "But you know what makes me even happier?"

"What?"

"The way we laugh together." Gibbs sighed. "About stupid things like underwear."

"Underwear." Jess' eyebrow went up.

"Yeah. I know." Gibbs laughed. "Today we laughed about these inappropriate t-shirts at this store."

"You have fun with him, he makes you realize life isn't so serious and that it's okay to enjoy it."

"He does." Gibbs eyes were again drawn to the dance floor as if summoned by the man he loved. Tony smiled at him for a moment then turned back to Abby. "He sees life like a kid in a candy store, overcome with excitement, thrilled about all the available options, and overjoyed at the endless combinations available. And even though he tries all of them, he still holds on to his favorites because they're the best and they remind him of who he is and exactly how he wants to feel. Mary Jane's, salt water taffy, red hot dollars and candy valentines hearts."

"What do those mean to him?"

"Happiness, safety, being cared for and loved." Gibbs smiled. "Mary Jane's because his mom bought them for him, a secret between just them. Salt water taffy, because he shared it with the first girl he ever loved. Red hot dollars because he and his dad had them on every fishing trip they took." He paused. "And valentine saying hearts, because I bought him a box the first time I was really worried about him...and actually showed it."

"Valentines saying hearts, really Jethro so cliché." She laughed.

"Yeah I know." Gibbs laughed with her. "But it was right after Valentines and he loves those things."

"So you just gave him a box nonchalantly?"

"I found this big heart shaped box, told him it was the only thing the gas station had." Gibbs grinned. "Truth was I looked all over for that damn thing."

"Oh the things we do for love."

"Yeah." Gibbs opened his arms as Tony approached from the dance floor.

"I'm danced out." Tony groaned falling against Gibbs' body and into the awaiting embrace.

"Your turn missy." Abby said grabbing Jess by the arm.

"Take me to the dance floor." Jess said allowing herself to be dragged away.

Tony turned around and watched the two women dance as he settled into Gibbs' arms. "Abby likes Jess a lot. I didn't know that Jess has a degree in chemistry."

"Yeah, she use to teach college, got tired of it. Went into real estate."

Tony smiled as he felt the warm lips touch his neck. "So you feel better now that you talked to Jess?"

"I do."

"Good." Tony turned around and smiled at Gibbs. "Then we can have some fun now."

"And what did you have in mind?"

Tony waved down the bartender. "Two tequila shots, lemon and salt."

"Tequila?" Gibbs didn't look excited.

"Just wait, you just haven't done it the right way."

The bartender sat down two shots, two lemons and a few packets of salt."

"Thanks." Tony said.

"Finish up and I'll come back for the money." The female bartender winked.

"Okay." Tony opened a salt pack then leaned over and licked up Gibbs' neck.

Gibbs drew back. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Your neck needs to be moist for the salt to stick." Tony smiled as he held one hand by Gibbs' neck to catch the extra salt, then poured the packet over the spot he's just licked.

"Great covered in salt." Gibbs chuckled.

"Just go with it." Tony rolled his eyes, shaking the extra salt from his hand.

"Fine."

"Now put the lemon wedge between your teeth." Tony smirked. "So I can suck it."

"Really?" Gibbs grinned.

"Yes." Tony laughed picking up the wedge and holding it in front of Gibbs' lips. "Open up."

Gibbs licked his lips then opened his mouth.

"Bite down." Tony said placing the lemon between Gibbs lips. He winked as Gibbs obeyed. Picking up the shot. He smiled. "Here we go."

Tony placed his lips below the salted spot on Gibbs' neck then slowly licked his way up, hearing and feeling Gibbs sharp intake of air. Then he pulled back, downed the shot, and quickly sucked the lemon between Gibbs' lips, plucking the lemon out when he was done. He found Gibbs' lips again still tasting the lemon, his tongue found his way inside, letting Gibbs taste the hint of tequila.

Gibbs' arm wrapped around Tony's waist tugging him closer as the kiss deepened.

Smiling, Tony looked at Gibbs. "See much more fun that way."

"Much." Gibbs sighed.

"A public body shot...unlike what I did earlier." Tony grinned.

Gibbs' hand slipped down and grabbed Tony's ass jerking him forward. "Same result though."

Tony moaned as he felt Gibbs hard cock press against him. "Is this appropriate PDA in public."

"You started it." Gibbs pushed Tony back against the bar. "My turn." He picked up a salt packet, opened it, then gently licked his way up the side of Tony's neck. Then poured the salt over the moisture.

Tony opened his mouth as Gibbs picked up the lemon wedge.

Gibbs chuckled as Tony's lips closed around the lemon. "Ready?" He asked as he picked up the shot glass not waiting for or wanting an answer. Licking back up Tony's neck, he growled as he reached Tony's ear, feeling the younger man trembled. He downed the drink and sucked the lemon feeling the warmth of the drink in his stomach.

Pulling the lemon from his mouth, Tony grabbed Gibbs by the middle of his shirt and shoved his tongue into Gibbs' mouth searching for the reminiscence of the tequila on the other man.

Jerking back, Gibbs licked his lips. "We should buy tequila."

Tony started laughing.

"You two done playing licky licky, suck suck." Abby smirked as she and Jess appeared beside them.

"For now." Gibbs smiled.

"So then you can dance with me." Tony smiled excitedly at Gibbs.

"No. I don't dance."

"Please." Tony said giving Gibbs the sad eyes.

"Tony."

The music suddenly changed to a slow romantic pace.

"See it was meant to be." Tony pulled on Gibbs' arm. "All you have to do is rock back and forth."

Gibbs dropped his head back but let Tony start to move him towards the dance floor.

As the two men settled into each other's arms, Jess turned to Abby. "So what's the story with Tony. He have a rough childhood?"

"Why do you ask that?" Abby cocked her head.

"Just something Jethro said."

Abby looked out at Tony a minute, the man settled contently in Gibbs' arm. "Mom died when he was eight, dad shuffled him around boarding schools, wasn't really there for him."

"Wow."

"Gibbs is the one person that has always been there for Tony, no matter what." Abby paused. "I mean all of us, the team, are like family, but Gibbs brought Tony to NCIS." She smiled. "I think Gibbs has been in love with Tony since they met, he just couldn't admit it."

"And Tony?"

Abby grinned. "Tony fell in love, I don't think right away but not long after. I might be Gibbs favorite, and we've known each other longer, but with Tony. There's this bond. As different as they are, they're like one person at different stages in life."

"Tony's surprised by the way Gibbs is with him now."

"Everyone is, but then we've never really seen Gibbs around someone he loves and is in a relationship with." Abby rolled her eyes. "We saw him with this one woman, he obviously cared about her and was playful more but he didn't love her, not like he loves Tony."

"Colonel Mann, Holly. I know about that." Jess chuckled. "He did care about her, didn't love her. He was already in love with Tony, she was a distraction."

Abby smirked. "Kinda figured that."

"This is what Jethro is like, believe it or not, when he's in love." Jess smiled.

"I'd love to hear about it all but I know you won't tell me." Abby grinned.

"I'd have to kill you." Jess pulled Abby against her. "And I have too much I want to do to you."

"I can't wait."

* * *

><p>Gibbs eyes were closed as he held Tony in his arms, the gentle caress of the younger man's fingers across the back of his neck lulling him into a blissful peacefulness.<p>

"For a man that doesn't dance you're doing pretty good." Tony said against Gibbs' cheek.

"It's just shuffling." Gibbs sighed.

"You don't have to crush me." Tony snickered at how tightly Gibbs was holding him against his body. "I'm not going anywhere."

Gibbs' hold loosened slightly.

"You and Jess looked pretty intense earlier." When Tony didn't get a response he asked an actual question. "Talking about me?"

Gibbs mumbled. "Um hmm."

"About?"

"Candy Valentine's hearts."

Tony laughed pulling back to look at Gibbs. "Candy Valentine's hearts?"

Gibbs opened his eyes and nodded.

"You know why I bought those." Tony said not asking a question, Gibbs remembered everything.

"Yeah." Gibbs smiled. "You love those damn things."

"I do." Tony laughed. "That's not the only reason."

"Because of the box I gave you." Gibbs held Tony's hand tighter against his chest. "When I was worried."

"That was the first time I ever saw you look worried." Tony smiled. "About me."

"I was worried, it was too close. I still worry, I'm just better at hiding it." Gibbs sighed. "Like in the water, I worry when you struggle to catch your breath."

"Gibbs, It's been years, I haven't had any problems. My lungs are okay." Tony didn't realize Gibbs still worried about this.

"I know."

"So you didn't just get that box of heart candies at the gas station down the road?"

Gibbs shook his head and laughed. "I looked all over for that damn thing, specifically the heart shaped one."

"All that work to lie about it." Tony laughed.

"Loves not always logical."

Tony cocked his head, his brow furrowing. "You loved me back then?"

"Um." Gibbs chuckled as he realized what he'd just admitted, then inhaled deeply. "Yeah I did."

Pressing his lips to Gibbs', Tony just barely let the kiss linger. He smiled seeing Gibbs' eyes closed. "What are you thinking?"

Opening his eyes, Gibbs sighed. "I am wanna take you home...need to be alone with you."

"Then why are we still standing here." Tony slipped out of Gibbs' arms and took his hand leading him towards the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Again, thanks for all the reviews and PM's so far. So glad to hear everyone is enjoying the story so much. I'm loving writing it.

Not betaed, mistakes are mine.

Hope to see you on my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough. Not to mention all the wonderful plot bunnies you have all inspired ;)

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

"I texted Abby in the car to let her know we left." Tony said walking into the house a head of Gibbs. He heard the door close, then lock. "I'm sure she's already-" The last few words stuck in his throat as he turned around to see Gibbs unbuttoning his shirt.

Reaching the last button, Gibbs took a step towards Tony. There was a brief moment were their eyes met and everything stopped. Then Tony took a deep breath and Gibbs grabbed Tony by the neck, jerking the younger man forward, his tongue slipping across Tony's awaiting lips, demanding, taking everything he could from the kiss and giving back just as much. Without severing their connection, he dragged Tony towards the bedroom, taking his shoulders and shoving him down onto the bed, hearing the whimper of loss from the other man as their lips were separated.

Tony slid up on the bed, kicking his shoes off before his feet reached the mattress. He stared up at Gibbs watching as the man removed his open shirt and slipped off his shoes. Running his fingers slowly down the buttons of his shirt, Tony sighed giving what he hoped was an understandable nonverbal request as he let his legs part.

Gibbs eyes narrowed as his right knee dropped to the mattress, then the other, his hands skimming over the soft fabric of Tony's shirt as he crawled between Tony's open legs peering down into the green eyes.

Mesmerized by the lascivious look in Gibbs' eyes, Tony just laid there waiting, his heart thundering in his chest, his breath coming in quick shallow breathes. After what seemed like minutes, he started to grow impatient and arched up begging Gibbs to touch him.

Gibbs' palm landed on the middle of Tony's chest, pressing the man back down hard. "Stop." He growled through clenched teeth.

"Then do something!" Tony growled back. "Or I will."

The blue eyes glared down at Tony, then Gibbs leaned forward and brushed his lips against Tony's ear. "You're going to lay there, like a good boy." He paused taking a couple long deep breaths feeling Tony's body shudder slightly. Pulling back, he looked back down into green eyes again seeing the struggle within them. Part of Tony wanting to obey and the other part wanting to demand more, take more.

Gibbs smirked to himself. Tony wasn't submissive, the younger man had only allowed him to take the lead so far because of his own inexperience. _That wouldn't last long_, he thought to himself. Tony was already gaining confidence, already realizing nothing was different, and knowing anything he did drove Gibbs crazy. No, soon Tony would demand control and he would gladly give it, just as he had earlier when Tony wanted more. They were both strong willed, pig headed men, alpha males and their love making would reflect that as time when on and he would revel in that.

Unceremoniously, Gibbs ripped the shirt open, hearing Tony's sharp intake of air as he fulfilled Tony's silent request from a moment ago. Descending on Tony's now bare chest, he kissed his way through the soft curls of hair finding his target and sucking gently.

Tony moaned as warm hungry lips sucked at his nipple then moved to the other.

Having made each nub hard, Gibbs pulled back and leered down Tony body, stopping a second longer on the bulge in Tony's slacks. His hand glided down the aroused body and squeezed Tony's hard cock.

"Fuck." Tony groaned, shimming the open shirt from his shoulders leaving it balled under him.

Watching his hand, Gibbs popped the button on Tony's slack's then slowly slid the zipper down. He looked back up at Tony then shoved his hand inside grabbing his prize. He watched as Tony's head dropped back, eyes closed and mouth parted slightly. "Feels good?"

Tony nodded quickly.

"So hard." Gibbs moaned letting two fingers rub across the head, pulled his hand out, causing Tony's eyes to shoot open. "I wanna taste you." He licked his fingers tasting the precum that covered them.

"Gibbs!" Tony's body trembled, turned on by the display.

Licking his lips, Gibbs sighed. "I definitely want more than a taste."

Tony bit his lip trying to suppress the need growing within him.

"These need to go." Gibbs demanded as he tugged at Tony's slacks drawing them down the prone body, moving only long enough to drag them off and let them fall to the floor. Staring at Tony's naked body he rubbed his own aching cock through his slacks. "So amazing."

Tony squirmed under the intense gaze. Gibbs fingers finally touched him again, clawing up his hard cock making his eyes close yet again.

Gibbs used the moment of distraction to grab what he wanted from the nightstand popping off the lid, the younger man completely oblivious as he reveled in the touch. He kissed the base of Tony's cock then licked up the underside, making Tony cry out in need. Consumed by his own desire, his lips enveloped the head of Tony's cock licking and sucking over it.

"Fuck." Tony trembled clutching at the bed sheet. "Suck my cock."

The demand didn't surprise Gibbs, he knew it was coming and he eagerly complied, gliding down the length of Tony's cock to the base and stopping.

Tony's body involuntarily arched pushing his cock even further down Gibbs' throat and making Gibbs started to work over his shaft. "Oh God." Tony roared falling back down onto the mattress relishing the way the older man seemed to know instinctively just how to suck his cock. A repetitive action of, reaching the head licking, then gliding back down. The slight graze of teeth across the underside making his cock twitch and pulse harder.

As Tony lost himself in the sensation, Gibbs squeezed some lube onto his finger, finding the tight ring of muscles and slowly tracing around the circle. He smiled to himself when he heard Tony moan, the muscles tightened then relaxed. Gently, he slipped the tip of his finger inside, this time the muscles tensed, squeezing hard aware of the intrusion. Bringing the focus back to Tony's cock, he impaled himself to the base and sucked hard.

Tony gasped and felt the finger slip deeper inside him stopping again as Gibbs drew back up over his cock then slammed down again. Taking a deep breath, his muscles relaxed a moment and the finger inched in further causing him to bear down hard.

That was exactly what Gibbs wanted, he hooked his finger slightly searching for that magic spot, knowing he'd found it when Tony's hand claw at the back of his head.

"HOLY FUCK!" Tony screamed thrusting his cock down Gibbs' throat his body starting to convulse. "Fuck yes!"

Gibbs made a few more passes over Tony cock, memorizing the taste of the man. The strong musk mixed with the sweet almond soap. Then he brushed against Tony's prostate again and felt the come instantly hit the back of his throat.

Tony completely unraveled, his eyes rolled back into his head as the world around him shattered into a million tiny pieces.

* * *

><p>He stirred, feeling the arms wrapped around him from behind, the body pressed against him and he smiled. The memory of earlier rushing back. A kiss on the back of his neck made him sigh.<p>

"I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"Why's that?"

"Come, then fall asleep."

"That makes you a typical man." Gibbs chuckled.

"True." Tony laughed.

Another kiss and Gibbs mumbled. "Go back to sleep."

"First night in your bed and you're letting me sleep." Tony chuckled.

"I already had my way with you, what more do you want?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

"You." Tony sighed rubbing back against Gibbs' crotch.

"I'm right here." Gibbs' lips brushed across Tony's shoulder. "Not going anywhere. Go back to sleep."

Turning around, Tony tried to see Gibbs' eye in the dim moon lit room. "Are you cock blocking me."

Gibbs laughed. "What?"

"Cock blocking? Trying to stop me from getting some." Tony paused. "As in getting some of your cock."

"No."

"I think you are." Tony's hand drifted down squeezing Gibbs' already hard cock through the offending boxers. "Did you let me fall asleep and then jerk yourself off?"

"No." Gibbs fingers skimmed down Tony's back.

"Why are these still on?" Tugging at the boxers, Tony slid them down Gibbs' hips, waiting until Gibbs wiggled himself the rest of the way out of them. Then wrapping his hand around Gibbs' cock, he rubbed his thumb over the head.

"Tony." Gibbs growled clawing at the small of Tony's back.

"Keeping them on as protection?" Tony kissed his way up Gibbs' neck, stopping at his ear. "Against me...what you want...what you need."

"No." The reply was a whisper.

"You're lying." Tony's hand stroked slowly over Gibbs' length eliciting a low moan from the older man."When are you gonna learn?"

"Learn what?" Gibbs felt the need raging inside him.

"Nothing can protect you...from me." Nipping at Gibbs' neck, Tony sighed. "Nothing, but you already know that."

"Yes." Gibbs knew that from the moment Tony said I love you on the beach. Tony was already a part of him, in his heart, in his blood coursing through his entire being.

Pushing Gibbs down on the bed, Tony severed the connection between them causing Gibbs to groan as his cock was released. "My turn, to have my way with you."

"What are you gonna do to be." Gibbs' hands caressed up Tony's ribcage.

Licking his lips, Tony smirk. "You know exactly what I'm gonna do."

"Tell me." Gibbs wanted to hear Tony say it.

"I'm gonna suck your cock until you lose control and come for me."

_There it was._ Gibbs sighed. Cocky and self-confident Tony, the man who knows exactly what he wants and how to get it.

Tony drifted down Gibbs prone body, placing himself between Gibbs' legs right at his cock. He glanced up meeting blue eyes. "This is what I want." His tongue licked up Gibbs' cock.

Gibbs clawed at the bed sheets as he groaned with need.

"You want me to suck your cock?" Tony asked with another lick over the hard length.

"Yes." Body arching, cock begging for more, Gibbs tried to calm the raging storm within him. That was all he needed, to come before Tony even put his cock in his mouth.

Another lick up Gibbs' shaft and Tony wrapped a hand around the base and his lips around the head.

A low guttural sound dripped from Gibbs' lips.

Tony might be inexperienced in this department, but he did know what he liked and what drove him crazy. And if he liked it, every man probably liked it. His tongue licked at the head of Gibbs' cock then pressed against the slit tasting the precum, surprised at the bitter but pleasant taste.

"Fuck Tony." Gibbs' fingers combed through the thick hair on the back of Tony's head as the other hand clutched at the sheet.

A few more grunts and groans from Gibbs and Tony slipped a few more inches of Gibbs' dick in his mouth then drew back only to descend again. He smiled to himself when Gibbs' body quivered under him. Another few inches, draw back and descend, he created a slow pace working his way down the entire length of Gibbs' cock.

"Feels so good." Gibbs growled his fingers still feeling their way through Tony's hair as the younger man took more and more of his cock into the warm mouth. He gasped seconds later when Tony reached the base. "Oh fuck yes."

This time Tony pulled almost off of the cock in his mouth then slammed all the way back down.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Gibbs screamed as his body shuddered. He looked down and watched as Tony started to bob eagerly over his cock. _Don't watch._ He told himself as he dropped his head back and closed his eyes. Watching would only push him over the edge faster and he was already on the verge.

Tony brushed his fingers over Gibbs' balls then lightly squeezed.

"Tony!" Gibbs roared as the release beckoned. Jesus he was gonna come like it was the first blow job he'd ever gotten, like some kid unable to control himself. "Tony I-" The rest of the sentence caught in his throat as he fisted his fingers in Tony's hair and thrust his cock into the warm mouth. His body convulsed as he came, somehow he kept his senses enough to release his hold on Tony and instead tear at the sheet jerking the sheet off the corners of the bed.

Staying locked on Gibbs' cock, Tony pulled back slightly as he swallowed the come pulsing down his throat.

Gasping for air, Gibbs muscles finally started to relax and he grunted when he felt his cock finally slip from Tony's mouth. A few seconds later he felt the body over him, sensed the green eyes staring down at him. Lazily, he opened his eyes and focused on the face above him.

Tony smirked. "He shoots, he scores..DiNozzo does it again."

Gibbs started laughing. "Yeah."

"Yeah that's all you can say?" Tony grinned. "Come on I deserve more than that!"

"Oh really." Grabbing Tony, Gibbs tossed him down on the bed. "I didn't hear you giving me any praise earlier."

"HELLO!" Tony laughed. "I fell into a coma after I came, that should be praise enough."

"Ah right." Gibbs shook his head.

"You however seem completely rejuvenated." Tony groaned. "Are you one of those guys that gets all hyped up after you come?"

"Sometimes."

"Oh god this is gonna be a relationship where I have to make you come first, then let you get out all that energy by making me come."

Laughing, Gibbs rolled his eyes. "No."

"No and why's that." Tony asked with a smile.

"Because when I fuck you I'll have my hand wrapped around your cock making you come too."

"Mmmm." Tony purred. "I like that thought."

Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's naked body. "Turned you on sucking my cock?"

"Yes." Tony sighed sliding his hand down and rubbing his hard cock.

"So you liked it?"

Tony nodded letting his hand start to stroke over his length.

Gibbs' fingers brushed up the inside of Tony's thigh, making the younger man spread his legs.

"Did you like my finger in your ass?"

"God yes." Tony whimpered stroking his cock fasted. "Made me come so hard, so fast."

Laying down on his side next to Tony, Gibbs placed his hand over Tony's feeling the way Tony stroked his own cock. His lips settled against Tony's ear. "Imagine when it's my cock in your ass."

"Oh God yes."

"And my hand around your cock." Gibbs whispered watching their hands move over Tony's cock.

"I love your hand stroking my cock." Tony groaned his hips bucking into the touch.

"Do you?" Gibbs sighed. "Then let me."

Tony released his cock and moaned when it was instantly surrounded by Gibbs strong grip. "God I wanna come."

Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek. "Hold on for me a little longer. I wanna enjoy this."

Reaching back, Tony's hand latched onto a rung in the bed frame. He glanced over at Gibbs and smirked. "Like watching your hand stroking my cock?"

"Yes." Gibbs groaned still focused on Tony's cock.

Tony's hips bucked faster. "Can't hold on." He released a sigh of pleasure. "Feels to good."

"Come." Gibbs begged.

Arching his back, Tony cried out. "GIBBS, GOD YES!"

Gibbs' eyes glazed over as he watched Tony come spilling the release across his own stomach and his hand.

Tony continued to lunge into Gibbs' hand as his cock was stroked even as it started to soften. He let go of the bed and grabbed Gibbs' face, forcing the older man to look at him instead of his cock. He smirked. "You like to watch, that's why it turned you on so much when I jerked off for you in the bedroom?"

"I like to watch you." Gibbs sighed kissing Tony deeply, his hand still wrapped around Tony's now flaccid cock.

Tony chuckled breaking the kiss.

"What?" Gibbs groaned dropping his head down. "You gonna make some smart ass comment about me liking to watch?"

"Just funny. You turned down watching two women, which I can kinda understand." Tony grinned. "You don't seem into Porn but you wanna watch me."

"Well if you wanna make a movie of yourself for me I'll watch it."

Tony raised up on his elbows. "Really?" He looked around the room. "You have hidden camera's somewhere taping all this for your viewing pleasure."

"No." Gibbs smirked. "But it's a good idea."

Tony's mouth dropped open. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs are you telling me you would tape us making love."

"Maybe."

"Maybe, that's not a no." Tony grinned. "Wow, you really do have a lot of hidden secret sides."

"Would you really want to tape us?" Gibbs chuckled.

Tony shrugged. "Why not?"

Gibbs' eyebrow went up. "Should I worry about sex tapes of you showing up?"

"No." Tony dropped back down. "Never taped myself having sex. Don't want that kind of evidence out there." Tony paused a seriousness washing over his face. "Well there was this one time. This couple approached me-"

Gibbs snarled, attacking Tony's neck.

"Kidding!" Tony laughed. "Kidding I swear!"

* * *

><p>Why was the light on? He thought to himself, it was too early to be up, he wanted to fall back to sleep. Smiling, he put his hand on the arm across his stomach. Still why was the light on, slowly opening his eyes, Gibbs realized the light wasn't on, the sun was out. He looked over at the bedside clock, ten thirty. Really? He sighed. Sleep had been sound last night, claiming him quickly and holding on for much longer than normal. The reason being the body next to him. Tony was on his stomach, arm draped over Gibbs' stomach. Rolling onto his side he dropped a kiss to the small of Tony's back. When he didn't get a reaction he placed more kisses against the smooth soft skin. He chuckled when a hand swatted at him barely missing his forehead. Moving down he kissed each of Tony's ass cheeks.<p>

"Ten more minutes boss." Tony mumbled in his sleep.

Gibbs' eyebrows went up and he grinned as he drifted back up Tony's body. Putting on his best boss voice, Gibbs barked. "DiNozzo get your ass up."

Tony jumped up, landing on his feet beside the bed. "I'm up boss."

Breaking out laughing, Gibbs shook his head rolling down onto his back

"Damn you." Tony groaned collapsing back down into bed.

"You're the one that called me boss in your sleep." Gibbs managed to say through the laughter.

"Yeah well." Tony sighed. "Old habits die hard."

Gibbs smirked. "You can call me boss in bed anytime you want."

"Ha, ha. You wish." Closing his eyes, Tony wanted to drift back to sleep, then he felt the hand caress across his chest. "I'm not going back to sleep am I?"

"I'll make coffee." Gibbs gave Tony a quick kiss before climbing out of bed.

Rolling back over onto his stomach, Tony sighed and let himself drift back to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I smell coffee." Tony sighed walking out into the living in with a sheet wrapped around his waist. He scanned the room, empty. He walked into the kitchen. Empty. Walking back into the living room, Tony smiled when he saw the sleeping form on the couch. Gibbs was laying on his back, one arm above his head the other dangling off the couch wearing nothing but his boxers.<p>

Quietly making his way over, Tony stared down at the sleeping form. The man was sexy, plain and simple. Macho without even trying, it came natural, seeping from every pore. "I do love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony sighted. "HEY!" He screamed caught completely off guard and dragged down onto Gibbs. He squirmed in the embrace as if trying to get away

"Playing hard to get?" Gibbs laughed as Tony continued to struggle in his arms.

"You attack me and expect me to just give me?" Tony said still trying to wiggle his way out of Gibbs' grasp.

"If I was attacking you I'd do this." Skillfully, Gibbs toss Tony down on the couch, his body now over the younger man's holding Tony's arms above his head.

Tony felt his breath hitch as he stopped struggling. "I fall for that sleep act way too much."

"Like two weeks ago when you stayed." Gibbs watched as Tony's Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "Yeah I was awake while you stared at me for twenty minutes...touched my hair."

"I wanted to climb into your lap and wake you up." Tony sighed. No reason to lie about it now.

"Believe me I was up." Gibbs smirked. "Trying to hid it but...I was up."

Arching his hips, Tony pressed his own hard cock against Gibbs'. "You're up now."

Gibbs took in the vision under him. "You're lying under me in nothing but a sheet, what do you expect?"

Glancing up, Tony looked at his captured wrists. "I'm not going anywhere and wouldn't you rather me be touching you?"

Releasing his hold, Gibbs smiled down at Tony.

"You really fell for that." Tony smirked as he shoved Gibbs down on the couch, straddling the man's hips, trapping Gibbs arms under his knee's.

Gibbs struggled a moment, then stopped.

"Accepting your fade?"

Gibbs nodded. He would accept any fade that involved Tony.

Tony cocked his head and looked down at the subdued man. "You weren't lying, you want me to be alpha dog sometimes?"

Another nod.

"You ever let anyone else be alpha dog with you?"

Gibbs shook his head.

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Why me?"

"It's who you are and that's part of the reason I love you."

Palms flat on Gibbs' chest, Tony ran them up the bare flesh. "Is that so?"

"You only let me lead because you were nervous, new to it, but now..." Gibbs sighed. "You know what you want, how to get it, and that I'll give it to you. You're not hesitating anymore and you could never accept me always being the one taking the lead."

"That's why you were trying to cock block me this morning." Tony chuckled. "You wanted to see if I would take the lead, demand what I wanted...take what I wanted."

"It wasn't a ploy, I knew you would do and take whatever you wanted." Gibbs smiled. "And I loved every minute of it."

Tony grinned running his hands back down Gibbs' chest stopping at the waistband of his boxers.

"I want you, the real you, and that includes the fact that you are not the kind of man to become some docile lover submitting to my every whim." Gibbs shook his head. "And I wouldn't want that from you."

"You don't want me all docile and subservient?" Tony smirked.

Gibbs grinned and shrugged. "Sometimes."

The honesty made Tony laugh.

"It's give and take, that's the only way it works, well unless you're into BDSM."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs! Just what do you know about BDSM?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I've been married four times."

"Yeah I could see Diane wanting to brandish a whip or hog tying you to the bed."

"Come on!" Gibbs balked. "I'd like to keep my hard on."

"Sorry. I get it." Tony chuckled.

"I want you Tony, all of it, all of you. That's what I'm really trying to get at."

Tony felt his heart thump in his chest. That was all he'd ever wanted, someone to want him, good and bad, baggage and all. He pulled the sheet from his waist, pushing the wadded material to the floor and sitting naked over Gibbs hard cock.

Gibbs took a quick sharp breath as he stared at the naked body before him.

Rocking his hips over Gibbs' cock, Tony leaned forward keeping the pressure on Gibbs' arms. "If I let your arms go are you going to be good?"

Gibbs smirked. "Can't promise anything."

Tony stared at him a moment, then sat back up. "Guess your hands stay where they are." Raising up slightly, his knees pressed Gibbs' arms deeper into the couch. He pulled Gibbs cock through the front of the boxers then sat back down grinding himself over the exposed cock.

As the friction fueled his need, Gibbs clenched his jaw.

Rocking over Gibbs' hard on, Tony wrapped his hand around his own cock, tossing his head back and moaning.

"Tony." Gibbs growled. The vision was too much, complete debauchery. Tony lost in the throes of wanton desire, riding him like he was some wild bull Tony was trying to break. "Let me touch you."

Bring his head up, Tony tried to focus on Gibbs through the lust filled haze he was already in. "Are you gonna be good?"

"Yes." Gibbs whispered. Tony rocked back slightly, relieving the pressure on his arms. He jerked his arms out and grasped Tony's hip pulling his upper body off the couch.

Releasing his cock, Tony's one hand clawed into Gibbs' ribcage, the other clutched at the side of Gibbs' neck as he nibbled on the old man's earlobe, the rocking now turned to rubbing and bouncing.

"Fuck." Digging his fingers into Tony's hips, Gibbs couldn't decide which he liked better, the long drags of Tony over his shaft or the bouncing of Tony's ass down onto him. "Tony I'm gonna come." He couldn't stop it as he wrapped his arms around Tony clutching their bodies together as he came screaming his lovers name over and over. A few minutes later, he recovered another to draw back and look in the sparkling green eyes. "Tell me how you want me to make you come?" Gibbs sighed. "Please."

Taking Gibbs' hand, Tony slipped it between them placing it on his cock. "Hard and fast."

Gibbs' hand enveloped Tony's cock, doing as asked stroking the shaft hard and fast. Again, Tony's head

dropped back lost in the carnal pleasure, his fingertips scratching across Gibbs' back. "Oh fuck yes."

"Tony look at me." Gibbs said it as a request not an order.

Slowly raising his head, glazed over green eyes fixed on baby blues. "Feels so good...don't wanna let go."

"Make it last as long as you want." Gibbs groaned wanting nothing more than to continue to enjoy the feel of Tony's cock in his hand.

Tony's head dipped forward brushing against Gibbs' ear. "I love your hand...rough fingers...soft palm." He moaned as his body started to shake. "So..."

"Like a man."

"Yes." Tony whimpered. There was no doubt the hand around his cock was a man's and he liked it, more than he'd ever liked a hand job before. "Gibbs." His lungs suddenly stopped taking in air as the release hit, his mouth opened and suddenly clamped down on Gibbs' shoulder, his teeth piercing the flesh.

"FUCK!" Gibbs howled turned on by Tony's come running down his hand and the bite that shot a pulse directly to his cock. He fell back on the couch taking Tony with him. "Damn it!"

Their heavy breathing filled the room, until Tony finally spoke. "You came again."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed still clinging to Tony's body.

"That's so hot."

Gibbs laughed. "Glad I can impress."

"Oh that's-." Tony sighed pulling back and gently touching the purplish bruise starting to form on Gibbs' shoulder.

"I don't mind." Gibbs smirked

Tony met his smirk with a grin. "Yeah I could tell and I'm sure you won't mind those scratch marks on your back either."

"No I won't."

"You got a little masochist in you?" Tony went to laugh then stopped. "Oh God does that make me a sadist?"

"No, on both counts." Gibbs chuckled. "Things happen."

"Well then, take me to the shower and we'll see what happens." Tony smiled.

"I came twice, what more do you want?" Gibbs laughed.

"I haven't decided yet." Tony said taking Gibbs hand and pulling him up and towards the Master bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Again I can not thank everyone enough for all the reviews and PM's, means so much to me, it truly does. This is a little shorter chapter, but I think it delivers enough of a punch that everyone will be happy, even though it's a little shorter.

Not betaed, mistakes are mine.

Hope to see you on my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough. Not to mention all the wonderful plot bunnies you have all inspired ;)

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

"Gibbs what are you-"

"Shhh." Gibbs cooed into Tony' ear as he kicked the younger man's feet apart.

Tony's hands were on the tiled wall in front of him, warm water raining down his back. Gibbs' body behind him, a hand running down his back, then squeezing his ass.

"My play time now." Gibbs said as his hand left Tony's body and picked up the bottle of lube he brought with him, having decided exactly what he wanted to do in the shower with Tony. Squeezing some into his hand he rubbed his fingers together, then slipped his hand between Tony's ass cheeks.

"Gibbs. You really think the shower is the right place for th-" His breath hitched as he tightened against the intrusion.

"Relax." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear as his other hand gently massaged Tony's stomach.

Taking a deep breath, Tony let himself relax and felt the finger slip further inside him.

"That's it." Gibbs sighed gently working his finger in and out of Tony's tight ass, kissing that sweet spot below Tony's ear that caused his lover to groan. "See so much better when you relax."

Tony managed to nod as he closed his eyes focused on the lips caressing his neck and the soft soothing voice.

"Stay relaxed for me." Keeping his voice low and close to Tony's ear, Gibbs gradually added another finger both of them moaning as he simply let his fingers remain still inside Tony. "So tight." He felt his cock harden at the prospect of sinking into that tight moist heat. Slowly, he scissored his fingers feeling the ring of muscles tighten and release. He nipped at Tony's neck suppressing a growl now working the fingers in and out.

Clawing at the tile, Tony felt the sting start to fade and settled into the touch.

"Okay?" The soft voice asked.

"Yes."

"How about now?" Gibbs' fingertips brushed against Tony's prostate.

A gasp as any answer Tony might have thought of disappeared with the surge of pleasure.

Gibbs other hand gravitated from Tony's stomach to his cock, hard and already leaking. Barely brushing his fingers over Tony's hard cock, he let his hand cup Tony's balls.

"Gibbs." Tony shivered rocking back onto the fingers buried inside him.

Nuzzling against Tony's neck, Gibbs growled suddenly wrapping his hand around Tony's cock stroking him roughly. "God...do you know how bad I wanna fuck you?"

"Yes." There was a paused. "So do it?"

The air rushed from Gibbs' lungs. There was no hesitation, no trepidation in Tony's voice, only want and need. He slammed his eyes shut, fighting the urge to jerk his fingers out and shove his aching cock deep into the man he wanted so desperately. Pushing his fingers deeper into Tony he again hit that spot. "Come for me."

Tony's eyes closed and his cock twitch as Gibbs' hand worked rapidly over the shaft. He thrust into Gibbs' hand then slammed back on the fingers.

"Need more?"

The fingers were shoved inside again and Tony's body tensed, then shook as he came against the shower wall, his knee's starting to buckle. He felt the strong arm wrap around him holding him up. "Gibbs." He whimpered trying to regain his equilibrium and balance.

"It's okay." Gibbs dropped soft kisses on his lover's neck. Giving Tony a few minutes, he finally spoke again. "Can you stand up."

"Yeah." Tony sighed his eyes still closed.

"Let's get cleaned up, waters starting to get cold."

* * *

><p>"That's definitely the best shower I've ever had." Tony sighed walking out of the bathroom, towel around his waist.<p>

"Me too." Gibbs smirked sitting down on the edge of the bed and drying his hair.

Grabbing the towel from Gibbs' hand, Tony tossed it aside and sat down in Gibbs' lap

"I really need to bring my bags in here."

"Then do it." Gibbs smiled running his fingers over Tony's chest.

"I'm allowed in your bedroom now?" Tony asked with surprise.

"No, not allowed." Gibbs paused. "Required."

"Oh that so." Tony laughed. "Required? So sleeping in a separate bed is no longer an option?"

Gibbs shook his head.

The laughter faded and Tony stared at Gibbs intently."Want me in your bed...so why didn't you?"

"In the shower?" Gibbs chuckled. "I didn't want our first time to be in the shower."

Tony's fingers tugged the towel free from Gibbs' waist. His eyes glanced at Gibbs exposed hard cock, then into the blue eyes. "We're not in the shower anymore."

"No." Gibbs moistened his suddenly dry lips. "We're not." He watched as Tony open the towel around his own waist.

"Remember yesterday at the Sushi bar when I said I wasn't asking you to throw me down and fuck me." Tony sighed. "But that I just wanted more of you."

Gibbs nodded.

"Now I'm telling you." Tony rocked slightly in Gibbs' lap. "Throw me down and fuck me. And if you don't." He ran his hands up Gibbs' chest. "I'm going to grab my bag, go to that bar we all went to that first night, find that bartender Jamie that seemed interested and get him to drive me back to DC. And I'm going to get him to do that by promising him thing, so many things, things that I don't want to deliver on because I'm in love with you."

Gibbs eyes narrowed.

"So unless you want me to wa-" Tony gasps as Gibbs threw him down on the bed pinning his arms on either side of his head.

"You're not going anywhere." Gibbs blue eyes were almost black as he glared down at Tony. "I told you, I would do anything you wanted."

Chest rising and falling to short quick breathes, body arched, Tony's lips poised mere inches from the man above him. "I want you, the animal, the alpha dog that wants nothing more than to take what is his." Glaring back at the older man, he waited, watching as the face above him showed contemplation, then worry, and finally a feral hunger.

Gibbs sniffed up Tony's neck taking in the fresh clean scent of the man, the soap masking much of the younger man's natural scent. He took another deep breath through his nose searching for Tony's natural musk and when it hit him, he growled, biting down on Tony's neck.

Tony moaned tipping his head back, exposing more of his neck and throat, surrendering to the animal, the man above him. When Gibbs' teeth tore at his displayed throat, gnawing at the flesh relentlessly, he realized the man was gone and only the beast remained. And he didn't care.

Having severely brutalized Tony's throat, the animal pulled back and cocked his head as he peered at the man under him. His mouth watering, his hard cock pressing against Tony's thigh, his hands still locked around Tony's wrist pinning them by his head.

Raising his head, Tony nuzzled against the neck above him communicating with the animal in its own language, then he thrust his hard cock up against the one above him. Tony pressed his lips to one ear. "Take me, fuck me...please."

A low needy growl ripped from the animals lips before he brutally crushed them to Tony's, feasting from the welcoming lips and mouth. Biting at Tony's lower lip, the younger man groaned eagerly wanting more. Nips, bites, sharp kisses bruised Tony's lips until they were red and swollen. Again the animal drew back and fixated on the green eyes under him, releasing Tony's arms.

Tony answered without words letting his hands claw up the taunt flesh of the animals back leaving a trail of marks in their wake, then jerking their hard cocks together. Another growl and Tony was unceremonious flipped down onto his stomach, his body shivering with anticipation and desire. Then the warmth, no fire against his body as the beast lays atop him, the entire length of their bodies pressed forcefully together. Then searing lips against the back of his neck, lips so hot they seem to blister his skin and it makes him thrust his ass up into the cock resting against it.

This time a snarl as Tony is slammed down hard against the mattress halting any further movement. For a moment all he feels is the warm breath against his neck and the body crushing down on him, only allowing him to take short shallow breaths to fill his aching lungs. Then a slight reprise as the body lifts off of him slightly, a calloused hand scrapes down his ribcage making sure to claw at each rib bone stopping at his hip. Then possessive fingers tear into the flesh of his hip and lips are pressed against his ear.

"Mine." It's a whispered growl and for a moment Tony is reminded it is truly Gibbs doing this and not some wild beast.

"Yes." It's the only word that is needed and Tony knows that. The lips are back against his neck, crossing his shoulder. This time the kisses are softer, nipping but no biting, gentler as if the one word calmed the animal in some way. Truth was, it was the animal lulling him into a false sense of security, distracting him as a wet finger is shoved inside him. He whimpers, it's not painful just surprising when he is so unprepared for it. There's a pause and he realizes somewhere within the beast, Gibbs registers the reaction and is concerned. He pushes back against the finger to show he's okay, then grabs something from between the pillows and lays it beside him. The lube. He had taken it from the shower and tossed it onto the bed.

Gibbs sees the bottle and a slight smirk curls on his lips at his lovers foresight. But then it wasn't foresight really, this was planned, calculated and wanted, demanded actually. He pulls his finger from Tony, and squeezes some lube into his hand. Tony whimpers under him and the animal stirs. He jerks Tony up by the hips and the younger man instinctively goes to all fours. Seeing the young Italian in that position unleashes the animal's need again.

Tony groans as two lubed fingers slip inside him scissoring out against the tight ring of muscles, then working in and out until soon he is bucking back on them demanding more. It's only when another finger is added that he stops demanding more and winces at the sharp sting he now feels. He calms somewhat and takes a deep breath as a hand rubs his lower back, then the gentle touch is gone once all three fingers are pumping inside him. The stinging sensation has dissipated and he again fucks himself on the digits inside him spurred on by the grunts and groans he hears dripping from his lover's lips. Then it's suddenly gone and he whimpers at the lost and how empty he feels not having that connection with the man he loves. The feeling only lasts for a moment as the sting returns this time with an intense burn and he believes his lungs have collapsed because he can't seem to take a breath.

The sting subsides slightly but the burn is still there as the hand starts to massage small circles at his lower back. He takes a deep breath, his lungs finally listening to his command to breath and the sting is back as he feels the cock pushing its way deeper into him. More soft circles gently massage the tension from him and he relaxes slightly. This ritual continues as push by push Gibbs 'cock slowly enters him. He is sweating, shivering when he hears Gibbs roar and realizes Gibbs' cock is buried completely inside him.

Trying to control the beast, Gibbs roars as his cock is finally planted to the base in Tony. His lover is so tight, painfully tight, his cock being squeezed along its entire length. He should move but the need is already threatening and he's afraid if he moves he'll come. So he stays there on his knees, clutching at Tony's hips, cock buried in the man, unable to move. Deep breaths, he takes four, then five and six until he calms enough to not feel the release threatening. He draws back slowly then glides back into the warm heat, it feels to good and the animal is growling beating against the cage that Gibbs has put him in demanding to be released again. He fights it, until he feels Tony rocking his hips as if begging him to move. Sliding a hand up Tony's spine, he groans as he clutches the man's shoulder. He said one word hoping it would convey what he needed to say.

"Tony." The name came out shaky, said with unbridled carnal need and wantonness. Tony pressed back against Gibbs in answer. That was all it took as the animal burst free taking Tony without remorse, pounding into the man watching as his cock slid in and out of his lover. Years, so many years he'd wanted to see that sight and feel that tight ass around his dick, now nothing could or would stop him... ever. Grunting, he suddenly felt the shaking under his hands and through his cock.

Tony's body trembles, his arms trying desperately to keep the weight of his body above his straining elbows. He feels himself about to collapse down, but then he is yanked up and against the body behind him. A cheek pressed against his own as a strong arm tightens around his waist crushing his back against Gibbs' sweaty chest.

"Head board." Gibbs panted. "Both hands."

Dipping forward, Tony grabbed the top of the headboard with both hand. Then gasped as Gibbs' violently thrusts into him propelling both of their bodies forwarded. Once, twice, three times Gibbs hammers into him until his chest is slammed against the head board. That would leave a mark, he had no doubt and he wanted it to. The thought is eradicated as he is fucked again, mercilessly, the bed creaking and groaning with the force. It goes on and on, his own cock painfully hard and dripping with precum, but he wants more.

"Jethro." Tony says the name he rarely speaks. He wants the man back, only for a moment, wants Gibbs to understand what he wants what he needs.

The name reaches him, in that small corner of his consciousness that Gibbs still clings to for some sense of sanity in it all. Tony has rarely called him Jethro and the way his name sounds on the Italians lips, especially now pulls the man forward. He changes their position slightly, bringing Tony's hips back away from the headboard arching the younger man's body as he reaches around and grabs Tony's hard cock.

"OH GOD!" Tony screams as his cock is stroked and the new position causes Gibbs' cock to brush against his prostate. "Jethro?" The word is a question this time and Gibbs understands.

Gibbs' lips caress over the spot below his lovers ear. "Right here, Tone. I'm right here. Come for me." He makes a small upward thrust with his hips feeling his cock hit that perfect spot inside Tony again.

Tony knows he's coming can fell the come running down his cock in between Gibbs' fingers, but nothing else makes sense. He can't tell if his eyes are closed or open because of the sea of brilliant colors spinning around him. He's falling, cascading down into an endless abyss, accepting that he is going to fall forever and he doesn't care because it feels so good, like flying.

"Stay with me."

A voice tells him and he wants to obey, but Tony's not sure he can.

Sliding his free hand down Tony's arm, Gibbs entwines their fingers both of them now clutching at the head board.

Tony feels the hand holding his, stabilizing him and he crushes their hands together, trying to hold on.

"That's it." Gibbs growls as Tony tightens around his cock again. Short quick thrusts are all he can manage now as his body screams out for release. A few more short thrust and he surrenders howling as he fills Tony with his come. His cock twitches and pulses as wave after wave of electrical aftershocks course through him, then...blackness.

* * *

><p>Moving slightly, he groaned, suddenly reminded of muscles he'd forgotten he had. He opened his eyes, surprised by the soft glow of the room. Gibbs smiled as he saw the man curled against him and sighed when he felt his hard cock pressed against Tony's ass. Bracing himself on his elbow, he looked down at Tony, wincing when he saw the yellowish purple marks up and down the man's throat and neck. <em>Middle of July, can't hid those with a turtle <em>_neck._ Slowly his eyes skimmed down Tony's body stopping when he saw the scratch marks across his lover's ribcage, then his eyes landed on a hip with a bruise that undoubtedly would match his fingertips.

Shaking his head, Gibbs ran his hand down his face, a large part of him upset by the fact that he had marred Tony's perfect flesh. But a small part of him, the part that gently traced the long scratches on Tony's ribcage, was aroused by it. That part reveled in the marks, wanted Tony to wear them like a symbol, a sign that said sacred territory, no one allowed, except for the man who had put the marks there.

But then again maybe Tony would regret letting the wild animal free, see the bruised and scarred flesh as a reminder to never allow that part of Gibbs loose again. A flailing hand reached back, found his hand and wrapped it around himself.

"Stay." Tony sighed as he snuggled deeper into Gibbs.

Gibbs placed a soft kiss to Tony's shoulder.

"And stop worrying."

A smile played across Gibbs' face and he brushed it across Tony's ear. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Tony sighed again. "I said stop worrying."

"I've never made love to anyone like that before." Gibbs paused. "Never let go like that."

Rolling onto his back, Tony smiled up at Gibbs. "That's what I wanted."

"You might regret that when you look in the mirror."

"I already saw." Tony ran his hand down his throat then grinned. "Could you maybe lay off the neck and throat a little bit. At least till winter when I can wear a turtle neck."

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh, especially with the grin on Tony's face.

"Maybe bite my shoulders and back." Tony smirked.

Shaking his head, Gibbs smiled.

"I'm not that fragile." Tony touched Gibbs' cheek. "I can take it."

"Yeah I got that." A vision from last night dashed through Gibbs' mind.

"Good." Rolling back over, Tony burrowed back against Gibbs, wrapping the man's arm around his waist again. "Now I want at least another half hour to sleep, then we can get up."

Gibbs chuckled settling down and tugging Tony closer.


	12. Chapter 12

Again I can not thank everyone enough for all the reviews and PM's, means so much to me, it truly does. Love you all! Enjoy :)

Not betaed, mistakes are mine.

Hope to see you on my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough. Not to mention all the wonderful plot bunnies you have all inspired ;)

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

Gibbs heard the patio door open, but didn't turn around.

"Why didn't you wake me up." Tony asked wrapping his arms around Gibbs from behind. "We could have taken a shower together."

"You looked like you needed the rest." Gibbs chuckled. "Figured I'd wake you when the steaks were done." He was standing in front of the grill looking down at two almost perfectly done steaks.

"That's what woke me up." Tony inhaled deeply. "Smells good."

"Just about ready."

Dropping a quick kiss to Gibbs' neck, Tony stepped back. "Can't believe it's almost seven. I'm starving."

"We didn't eat all day." Gibbs glanced back and gave Tony an evil grin.

"Believe me I know. My stomach is growling." Tony went silence and then a loud gurgling noise was heard. "See."

"Yeah." Gibbs laughed. "I heard it." Cutting off the grill, he forked the steaks onto a plate. "There's corn and potato's inside."

Plates full, they settled onto the couch, eating in relative silence except for the um's and so good sounds Tony made now and then. Finished, Tony leaned over to put his plate on the coffee table and winced as he sat back.

"Sore?"

"A little." Tony grinned. "You?"

"God yes." Gibbs groaned then laughed putting his plate next to Tony's. He brushed his hand over Tony's thigh. "I'm sore in places I never thought I would be sore."

"Really?" Tony laughed. "Is that a compliment or complaint?"

"Compliment, definitely."

Laying down, Tony plopped his head in Gibbs' lap.

Smiling, Gibbs' hand caressed down Tony's t-shirt covered chest and he saw the younger man wince again. His eyes narrowed and he gently pushed up Tony's shirt seeing a bruise running across his chest, a perfect match for the head board.

"Jethro it's fine." Tony said seeing the concern creep into Gibbs' face again.

Gibbs nodded and tugged Tony's shirt back into place.

Sitting up, Tony sighed. "Turn to the side."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Tony ordered. Once Gibbs turned, he lifted up Gibbs' shirt and touched the deep scratch marks across the older man's back and felt the shudder. "We both left marks. So get over it."

Gibbs' shirt dropped into place over his back and Tony's hands snakes around his chest and warm lips placed a kiss on his neck, then pressed against his ear.

"I already want you inside me again." Tony whispered feeling Gibbs' sharp intake of air. "And if I wasn't so sore I'd make you take me right now."

A happy laugh of relief tore from Gibbs' gut. "Thank God." He shook his head. "The mind is willing but the body is sore as hell."

"You know what I'd like?" Tony asked putting his chin on Gibbs' shoulder.

"What's that?"

"To curl up with you in bed, watch TV and fall asleep."

"That's perfect." Gibbs sighed slipping out of Tony's arms and grabbing the plates. "I'll get rid of these and meet you in there."

* * *

><p>"Popcorn!" Tony smiled with excitement when Gibbs walks into the bedroom with a bowl.<p>

"Yeah." Gibbs smirks handing Tony the bowl and climbing into bed. Putting his pillow against the head board he leaned back against it and Tony immediately shifted putting his back against Gibbs' chest. "Anything good on?" He asked dropping a kiss to Tony's head.

"True Grit." Tony answered tossing some popcorn into his mouth.

"Good movie." Gibbs said grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Figured you liked it." Taking more popcorn, Tony dropped some in Gibbs' lap. "Damn." His hand went between Gibbs' legs trying to find the stray piece of popcorn.

Gibbs gritted his teeth. "Stop." He jerked Tony's hand from between his legs.

Tony looked at Gibbs' crotch and laughed. "Thought you said you were sore."

"I am." Gibbs chuckled. "Doesn't mean my body doesn't still respond to your hand in my crotch."

"You going to be this easy to excite after we're together for years?" Tony grinned.

"Oh yeah." Gibbs kissed Tony's forehead. "I have a lot of lost time to make up for."

"We're leaving tomorrow aren't we?" There was a sadness in Tony's voice.

"Yeah."

"Back to work and the real world." Tony groaned.

"This is the real world, it's just back to work." Gibbs smiled.

"Vance?"

"There's no actual rule against agents dating each other." Gibbs paused. "As you reminded me once before."

Tony clenched his jaw at the reference to the fight they had about a certain someone.

"I didn't mean anything by that." Gibbs regretted using those words as soon as he saw Tony's reaction.

"You kinda did." Tony knew how much Gibbs disliked his relationship with EJ, although now it made sense why. "But I'll let it go, since I deserve it."

"No you don't." Pulling Tony back against him, Gibbs sighed. "I'll deal with Vance. It'll be fine."

Settling in against Gibbs, Tony went back to watching the movie.

"I love you that's why it upset up." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear.

Tony smiled at Gibbs omission. "I know."

* * *

><p>Tony stretched and opened his eyes, the TV was on, but there was some infomercial playing. He sat up and looked at Gibbs chuckling when he saw the man was sound asleep. Pressing his lips to Gibbs ear, he whispered. "Baby wake up." A kiss just below Gibbs' earlobe. "Time for bed." There was no movement. "I want to be naked in your arms while we sleep." Still nothing. "I want your hard cock pressing against me."<p>

"Then get naked." Gibbs smirked, not opening his eyes. "And don't call me baby."

"Why do I keep falling for that sleeping thing."

"I was asleep until you moved." Finally opening his eyes, Gibbs stretched and looked at the clock, already after three in the morning.

"Time for bed." Tony said sliding out of bed.

Gibbs pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it on the floor, his shorts joining them before he slipped under the covers. He watched as Tony followed suit, removing shirt then shorts, exposing the bruises again.

Climbing into bed, Tony laid down facing away from Gibbs. The light went off, then the TV. Gibbs' arm snaked around his waist and tugged him into an embrace. "Night."

"Night." Gibbs sighed giving a quick kiss to Tony's neck.

A few minutes later Tony started laughing.

"Shut up." Gibbs barked.

"Well I did say I wanted your hard cock against me."

Gibbs sighed against Tony's ear. "I told you being sore and tired doesn't stop me from wanting you."

"Doesn't stop me either." Tony said taking the hand around his waist and placing it on his hard cock.

"Tony." Gibbs' lips brushed against his lovers marred neck. "Don't."

Putting his hand over Gibbs, Tony used their hands in unison to stroke over his cock, smiling when the loud groan tickled his ear. "But it feels so good."

It did feel good, it always felt good whenever Gibbs touched Tony in any way, but especially stroking the younger man's cock. His lips gently nuzzled against Tony's neck as he quickly started to lose the battle.

Prying their hands from his cock, Tony turned around, even in the darkness he found Gibbs' mouth, taking from it slowly and gently, tasting each lip, then both together before letting his tongue cross Gibbs' already parted lips.

Gibbs' hand tenderly caressed up Tony's back his fingers feathering over the scratch marks he had left. He moaned into the kiss when he felt Tony's hand encircle his cock stroking slowly over its length. Taking his lover's lead, he wrapped his hand around Tony's cock gently working his way up and down the shaft.

Gradually letting their lips part, Tony's forehead rested against Gibbs. "I just need to touch." Tony sighed.

"I know." Gibbs moaned. "I can't get enough of you."

A wordless silence filled the room as they stroked each other's cocks, deliberately going slow, drawing it out, keeping the release at bay for as long as possible. This was about their need to touch each other, not the end result.

Hearing Tony's continued whimpers, Gibbs broke the silence. "Tony?"

"Close, so close." Tony panted.

"Do it." Gibbs sighed then gave himself over, coming seconds after Tony. He pressed his lips to Tony's forehead. "I love you...so much."

"Me too." Tony said just before capturing Gibbs' lips, this time full of passion and love.

"Think if we get cleaned up, you can control yourself?"

Tony laughed. "You started it."

"No, you definitely started it."

* * *

><p>"I can't find my Ohio State t-shirt." Tony said digging through his already packed bag.<p>

"Is it in the laundry room?"

"I just looked there." Tony turned to Gibbs. "Did you put it in your bag?"

"No. I think I'd remember an Ohio State shirt." Gibbs rolled his eyes zipping up his bag that sat on the bed.

"Check anyway."

"It's not in there."

"Are you not going to check?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head.

"Fine." Tony started to unzip Gibbs' bag. "I'll look myself."

Jerking the bag away, Gibbs glared at Tony. "It's not in there."

"Is that so?" Tony glared back. He shoved Gibbs down on the bed, straddling the older man's body. "Are you hiding it from me?"

Gibbs laughed. "Why would I hid your shirt?"

"Because I was gonna wear it home." Tony looked at Gibbs. "And if you hid it I remain shirtless."

"I do like you shirtless." Gibbs' hands caress up Tony's bare chest. "But I didn't hid your shirt."

"I think you're lying."

Gibbs' fingers knotted in the hair on both sides of Tony's head jerking him down. "I think you hid the shirt because you don't wanna leave."

"I don't wanna leave."

"So you hid the shirt." Gibbs smirked.

"I didn't hide the shirt." Tony sighed. "And why are we leaving today? We still have another day off."

"I know, but this was always the plan." Gibbs paused. "I wanted a day back home before work."

Tony nodded. "Okay."

Gibbs slid his hand up under the pillow slowly pulling out the gray t-shirt.

"YOU!" Tony laughed. "I knew you were lying."

"I just wanted you to throw me on the bed here one more time." Gibbs grinned.

"You could have just asked."

"What fun is that?" Gibbs patted Tony's ass. "We should get going."

"I'll get you back for this." Tony smirked. "Just wait."

Gibbs pulled the shirt over Tony's head. "Put your shirt on."

* * *

><p>Tony took a deep breath of the cool breeze coming in the open car window. "Do you smell that?"<p>

"Smell what?"

"No water, no sand." Tony groaned. "Just fast food restaurants and car exhaust."

Gibbs shook his head. "It's D.C. What do you expect."

"I expected this drive to take forty-five minutes and instead it took-" Tony looked at his watch. "Twenty-eight."

"We're not there yet." Gibbs chuckled.

Tony watched as Gibbs made a right turn when he was sure he was going to make a left. He swallowed the question that almost vomited out of his mouth. Realizing where they were headed. A few minutes later they pulled in to the apartment parking lot.

Putting the car in park, Gibbs smiled. "Did you need help."

"No. I'm good." Tony forced a smile and grabbed his bag out of the back, opening the door to climb out.

"Hey." Gibbs touched Tony's arm causing the man to pause. "That's not how this goes."

"How does it go?" Tony glanced at Gibbs.

Gibbs captured Tony's lips, taking from them briefly, then drawing back. "It starts with that and you not thinking I'm just dumping you off and forgetting everything that happened."

Tony didn't say anything.

"Tony nothings changing." Gibbs sighed. "I have some things to get done, that's all. So stop."

Smiling, Tony nodded.

"I love you, don't forget that."

Tony groaned and ran his hands down his face. "I'm acting stupid I know. Just head slap me." There was a gentle tap to the back of his head and he laughed. "Thanks."

Gibbs nodded with a grin. "I'll call you later, when I finish everything up okay?"

"Yeah." Tony gave Gibbs a quick kiss.

"Now get your sexy ass out of my car before I throw you in the back seat and do things to you I don't want to be caught doing to you in the car."

Tony laughed again. "You know that actually makes me want to stay in the car."

"Go." Gibbs chuckled.

"Talk to you later."

Gibbs nodded watching as the door closed behind Tony, then waiting until he disappeared into the apartment building. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he dialed a number and was surprised when it picked up on the second ring.

"Jethro. Everything okay?" The female voice asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah. Any way I could borrow you for about an hour?" He asked. "I'm back in DC."

"Sure what for?"

"Need you to handle some paperwork on the house."

"The beach house?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Pick you up in twenty minutes?"

"Sounds good." She paused. "Jethro you know the lawyer has to handle-"

"He's my next call. See you in twenty." Ending the call, he pushed the speed dial number for his lawyer.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Jethro?" Jess asked.<p>

He nodded.

"I should have all the paperwork done by Monday." Gibbs lawyer said packing up his briefcase.

"Sooner if possible Rich. I want this done and over with." Gibbs stared at his lawyer.

"It's not a divorce Jethro, it's a house."

Gibbs stare turned to a glare.

"I'll see what I can do, no promises." Rich sighed. Smiling, Rich nodded at Jess. "Good to see you again Jess."

"You too Rich." She nodded back.

Taking a sip of coffee, he waited for the barrage of questions.

"Where's Tony?" She asked.

"His apartment." He paused. "I had something I wanted to get done."

"Like this?"

He nodded.

"And what is he going to think of this decision?" She asked already knowing the answer. If he thought Tony would be okay with it, the younger man would be sitting here with them.

"Doesn't matter. It's my decision to make."

"I see that." She leaned back in her chair. "Do you plan on telling him?"

"When the paperwork is done."

She sighed. "Everything still all flowers and candy hearts with you two?"

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"What aren't you telling me?" She sensed something, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Pushing his cup around on the table, he thought back to Tony's reaction earlier. "Ever love someone so much you wish you could go back in time and take away all the pain they went through."

She nodded. Her husband's face flashed across her mind.

He ran his hands down his face and dropped back against the chair. "When I dropped Tony off at his apartment it was like...like he thought I was just sending him away, out of my life completely."

"Like you were dropping him at another boarding school and just going to forget about him?"

"Yeah." He sighed. Abby had told her about Tony's past.

"She told me the short edited version I'm sure." She smiled.

"Drives me crazy." He cracked his neck to the left then the right.

She knew that action knew exactly what it meant. "Jethro you're not going to go after his dad and teach him a lesson are you?"

He shook his head. "As much as I'd like to no. Tony and his dad are good now. We all spent Thanksgiving together."

"Wow already having holidays with the parent." She chuckled.

"Senior is-" He searched for the right word but couldn't find it. "He tries."

"And Tony?"

"Loves his dad, even after everything." He chuckled. "Although I'm not sure why sometimes."

"You don't like Senior?"

"Senior tries, that's what matters."

"A polite way of saying I tolerate the man because he's Tony's father." She tried not to laugh.

"No, the polite way of saying sometimes apologies are necessary and I've never heard one from Seniors mouth." He paused. "At least not one that apologies for making Tony feel unloved."

"You make Tony feel love." She patted his hand. "That's what matters now."

He nodded. "I just hate seeing that look on his face like I saw today."

"Jethro you just spent six days of twenty-four seven together. Building this relationship." She smiled. "Kinda hard to come back here, be dropped at your doorstep and believe that it wasn't some surreal dream."

"I get it."

"Tony knows how you are, he has to realize even loving him you two aren't gonna be spending every waking minute together." She shook her head. "He'll understand, just give him a few days to adjust."

"That's just it, I" He shook his head, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Her mouth dropped open slightly. "You want him with you ever minute possible." Wow that wasn't what she was expecting.

Staring at his coffee cup, he didn't respond

"Then tell him that." She took a deep breath. "Jethro you've been honest with him this whole time, don't stop now. He'll sense it and think something's wrong."

"Believe me I know."

"Then what's the problem?"

"What's always the problem at this point in a relationship." He sighed. "Me."

"You're right."

He stared over at her. "Thanks."

"What?" She shrugged, then leaned towards him. "Let me tell you a secret."

He rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Every relationship you've had since you met Tony, was doomed before it started." She smiled. "Because you can't love someone when you're already in love. You've loved Tony since the day he tackled you to the ground. I could tell just by the way you talked about him."

He chuckled.

"You can't fuck this one up because this is the one you actually want."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he smiled at her. "Thanks."

"Anytime." She grinned. "Now if I'm done playing counselor, I would like to get back to the sexy woman waiting for me."

Groaning, he dropped his head back.

"Jethro get over it." She smacked his arm. "I leave tomorrow."

"You live an hour away." He chuckled. "Not like you're leaving the country."

"I told you this is a fling, that's all." She grinned. "Abby Girl will be back to work and forget all about me."

"Abby Girl?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, let's go." She balked ignoring his comment.

* * *

><p>He spent what seemed like all day on menial tasks he had to get done. When he finally arrived at the house it was after nine and dark. Dropping the groceries on the counter, Gibbs pulled the phone from his pocket and hit the speed dial.<p>

"Hey." The voice sighed.

"Didn't expect to be this late." Gibbs started removing groceries from the bags as he talked.

"It's okay." Tony smiled into the phone hearing the rustling of the bags. "Groceries really?

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah there was absolutely nothing in the house."

"I ordered Chinese."

"I picked that up too." Gibbs grinned looking at the bag of Chinese food on the counter.

"Did you eat lunch?"

"Does coffee count?"

"No it doesn't"

Gibbs could hear the annoyance in Tony's voice and smiled. Tony worried about his eating habits. "Promise to eat after a shower, then bed."

"Good." Tony paused. "Then get to it."

"Tomorrow, pick you up for a late breakfast." Gibbs tried to keep the need out of his voice. "Since I know you'll sleep until at least eleven."

"Okay."

"I love you." Gibbs heard the need in his voice this time.

"I love you too."

"Night Tony."

"Night."

The phone went silent and Gibbs tossed it down on the counter running his hands through his hair. _Why didn't you just tell him to come over._ He thought to himself. _What's the big deal._ The big deal was for the first time since Shannon, he felt like the needy one in the relationship.

* * *

><p>Flipping the pillow over he pounded on it with his fist. <em>Like that would help.<em> He flopped back down and stared up at the moon lit ceiling of the living room. He'd been sleeping on this couch for years, he never missed the bed. Hell the bed had boxes covering most of it. The last time he'd slept on the bed was when his father had stayed. It was easier sleeping on the couch, half the time he slept in his jeans and a t-shirt ready should a call from work come in. There was no real reason to even have the bed. He kept most of his relationships out of his home, at least as much as possible, preferring the nights to end at his lovers place. The few people that had been here after a date, left of their own accord, some because he asked them to. Truth was the last person he'd had sex with in this house was Shannon. Wife one and two had moved him into their homes and he and Stephanie lived in Moscow. This was actually were he went to get away from his wives, although they always knew he was here, most of the time they just didn't care. And after each divorce this was his safe haven, the one place that was always home to him. He chuckled. Maybe that was why none of his marriages ever worked, because this was the only place he felt at home and he'd never let anyone into this part of him.

The creak of the front door brought him from his thoughts and his hand reached over touching the cold steel of his gun on the coffee table. It took a moment for the figure to step into the moonlit room, but as soon as it did, his hand left the gun and he sat up on his elbows.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked a sudden knot forming in his gut.

"Nothing, just-"

Gibbs dropped back down. "Come here." He slid over making more room on the couch.

Tony kicked off his shoes then laid down, sighing contently as the arm encircled him tugging him back against the warm body. Then a smile when he felt the soft kiss on his neck, then lips against his ear.

"I think we have a problem." Gibbs whispered feeling Tony's body tense against him.

"What's that?"

"I can't sleep without you." The body against him instantly relaxed and Gibbs placed another kiss to Tony's neck.

"I seem to be having the same problem." Tony's fingers brushed over the arm at his waist.

"So what are we gonna do about it?"

Tony chewed at his lower lip, not sure how to answer that question. "I don't know."

"Yes you do." Gibbs' lips grazed across Tony's ear. "I need you here, with me, every day...and every night." The words were needy and drenched with desire.

Tony's eyes closed and part of him believed he was dreaming, that he hadn't really gotten in the car and driven here when sleep refused to take him. He knew the only thing that would make him sleep was the man that now held him, but this, this was more than he ever expected.

"Tony." The silence was suddenly deafening. Gibbs felt Tony move, felt the warm breathe against his lips, then hands tugging his t-shirt over his head. He raised his arms and the shirt was tossed aside, then fingers on his jeans, quickly undoing them.

"Take them off." Tony's voice was demanding and Gibbs complied.

Again the couch shifted as Tony removed his own shirt and pants. "Where is it?"

"My bag by the chair."

Finding the bag, Tony searched until he found what he wanted and returned to the side of the couch.

"On your back." Waiting until he heard the movement stop, Tony then climbed onto Gibbs prone body, in no way surprised when he felt the hard cock pressing against him. He sighed when the hands caressed up his ribcage, across his chest then to his neck drawing him down.

The kiss was gently, Gibbs just wanted Tony to sense his desire, but it quickly grew passion, demanding as his lust for the younger man took over.

Breaking the kiss, Tony spoke. "Put out your hand." He could barely see the hand but knew it was there and he squeezed the lube into it. "Rub it on your cock." Taking a deep breath, Tony listened to the sound of Gibbs' hand slicking the lube over his cock knowing it was only making Gibbs harder.

Gibbs stopped and waited.

Pressing his lips to Gibbs' ear, Tony sighed. "I already got myself ready for you."

"What?" Gibbs breath hitched.

"I lubed up my fingers and stretched those tight muscles for you before I came over."

"Tony." Gibbs growled.

"You like that?" Tony whispered.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you check how well I prepared for you."

Gibbs hand found his mark and easily slide two fingers deep inside Tony hearing the younger man moan. "Tony." Fueled by need, he added another finger groaning when it easily slipped inside. "Fuck."

"Stop that's not what I want."

Obeying, Gibbs stopped and pulled his fingers from his lover.

Raising up on his knees, Tony grabbed Gibbs' cock positioning it against himself, then slowly inched his way down its length.

Gibbs threw his head back, his body shuddered as his cock was gradually enveloped by the tight heat. A low moan echoing from both men as Tony finally sat atop him. When Tony started to rock over him, his hands latched on to Tony's hips feeling the rise and fall of his lover's body over his cock. "Tony."

The name was soft and spoken with love and it made Tony want more, so much more. He suddenly clutched at the side of Gibbs' neck conveying without words his want.

Gibbs raised up, keeping Tony in his lap, bringing them chest to chest and running his hands up Tony's back.

Rocking his hips again, Tony placed his cheek against Gibbs', his fingers dancing across the back of Gibbs' neck. He purred with pleasure as the older man made small upward movements.

"This is how I wanted it to be." Gibbs sighed. "The first time. You wrapped in my arms."

Tony's fingers clawed into the back of Gibbs' neck jerking him back. "Rough, gentle. However we make love, it means exactly the same thing." He moaned as they continued to move against each other.

"That I love you, more than anything." Gibbs groaned.

"Yes." Tony nipped his way up Gibbs' jaw line. "And I never want you to hold back with me, no matter what you want."

"I would do anything for you." Gibbs moistened his dry lips. "Anything you want. That's why I did what you wanted the other night."

"And you gave me exactly what I asked for." Tony started to rise and fall over Gibbs shaft again. "You gave me everything you ever held back."

"Tony." It was too much and Gibbs felt himself losing the fight. His cock thrusting up into Tony, the angle making his movement short and quick and he felt himself surrendering.

"Give it to me." Tony sighed as he bounced down hard onto Gibbs' cock.

"TONY!" The name echoed through the room as Gibbs filled Tony with his release.


	13. Chapter 13

Again I can not thank everyone enough for all the reviews and PM's, means so much to me, it truly does. Love you all! Enjoy :)

Not betaed, mistakes are mine.

Hope to see you on my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough. Not to mention all the wonderful plot bunnies you have all inspired ;)

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

Tony's head was against Gibbs' chest, listening to the heart beat becoming somewhat regular again. He was still straddling Gibbs' hips, not wanting to move as his lover recovered from his orgasm.

Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's forehead and the younger man drew back. Combing his fingers through Tony's hair, Gibbs sighed. "Take what you want Tony, don't hold back."

"I'm not holding back."

"Yes you are." Gibbs took a deep breath. "You're letting your preconceived notions of me effect your actions again.

"Gibbs."

"Exactly, we're back to Gibbs." Gibbs chuckled. "Even after everything I've said and done. You're holding on to a distorted view of me and what I expect from you, especially as a lover."

Silence.

"Guess I was wrong." Gibbs smirked knowing Tony would sense the action even if he couldn't see it. "There's not as much alpha dog in you as I thought." A pause. "But then I should have known that, you are my loyal Saint Bernard aren't you."

He heard the change in Tony's breathing, he was provoking, wanting a reaction and it was working.

"Do you want a thatta boy for sitting on my cock and making me come?" Gibbs pushed harder, he knew exactly how to push Tony's buttons. "You really do want me to be Boss in bed don't you. Tell you what you can and can't do. Suck my cock DiNozzo...bend over and let me fuck you DiNozzo...then-" His hands were suddenly thrust above his head, Tony's hands locked around his wrist, their faces nose to nose. He waited and when Tony didn't say anything he snickered. "Is that suppose to tell me something? We've been here before, you gonna ask me to suck your cock, make you come. Want me to throw you down and take over?"

"Stop." The word was cold and full of anger.

"Stop what?" Gibbs growled. "Stop laying here and expecting you to fuck me, because you won't."

Tony's breathing stopped as the words fell from Gibbs' lips. _Fuck me_.

"You won't fuck me." Gibbs chuckled. "Because you're still holding on to that fantasy of me you've created in your head. The Gibbs fantasy, the boss, the friend...the man that just wanted to fuck you for a few days then drop you off at your apartment and forget it ever happened."

Tony's jaw clenched in anger.

"That's what you thought." Gibbs paused. "I got what I wanted and I was done with you. You believed that even when you showed up here tonight. You thought I'd be upset, but give in because you wanted my cock in your ass." Pulling his head up he put his lips next to Tony's ear. "News flash, your ass is good, but I can get a good fuck anywhere."

Tony let go of Gibbs' wrist and searched beside the couch for his target. Finding the bottle, he popped open the lid and squeezed the lube into his hand. When his hand slipped between Gibbs' legs, the legs parted willingly as Tony's lubed finger circled the tight ring of muscles then slowly worked its way inside.

Gibbs groaned clawing at the arm of the couch as the finger worked deeper and deeper inside of him.

"How's that?" Tony purred against Gibbs' ear, the only response a grunt. "Maybe this will be better." He slipped another finger inside Gibbs hearing a string of grunts and groans. Scissoring his fingers, the ring of muscles relaxed then tightened around his fingers. Still at Gibbs' ear, Tony sighed. "You're enjoying this way too much...I thought I was the first?"

Clutching at the side of Tony's neck, Gibbs snickered. "Just because I haven't let someone fuck me doesn't mean I don't play."

Tony groaned with surprise and desire as his lips descended on Gibbs' throat.

Gibbs' hand reached between them raking his fingers over Tony's hard cock. "All turned on by that, aren't you."

"Yes." Tony growled between nipping at Gibbs' throat. "You with your fingers in your ass."

"Who said anything about my fingers?" The nips at his throat stopped and he heard Tony's quick swallow breathes against his ear. He smirked to himself, it was so easy it was almost funny.

When Gibbs didn't explain further, Tony jerked his fingers out and rolled off of Gibbs, forcing the older man onto his side. He spread more lube over his cock and positioned himself against his lover. Slowly he pushed the head in and stopped, snaking his hand around Gibbs' stomach. "I guarantee this isn't going to be anything like some toy you played with."

"I hope not." Gibbs said with a cocky air. "Or I'm gonna be extremely disappointed." Suddenly he gasped, his hand clawing at the back of the couch as Tony shoved his cock half way in.

"Can't have you disappointed can we?" Tony sighed, sliding his cock the rest of the way in, the feeling causing him to claw at Gibbs' stomach as his body shuddered overwhelmed by the new sensation. He pressed his lips to the older man's shoulder trying to steady his overly sensitive nerves.

Gibbs pushed back trying to spur Tony on.

"Fuck!" Tony growled.

"That's what I'm trying to get you to do." Gibbs rocked his hips against Tony.

Drawing his hips back, Tony pulled almost completely out of Gibbs then slammed back in. "Is that what you want?"

"I want you to stop playing and fuck me." Gibbs barked.

Tony's hand clutched at Gibbs' hip as he gave in, losing himself in the amazing feel. Their bodies slick with sweat, joined together, both of them grunting and groaning in pleasure. Still he wanted more, his hand drifted down moaning when his hand made contact with Gibbs hard cock. Stroking roughly over the length, he slammed harder into Gibbs. "Guess you're not disappointed." Tony panted. "Not when your cock is that hard."

"You could never disappoint me." Gibbs' body humming with want as Tony stroked his cock relentlessly. He felt his balls tighten roaring as he came. "TONY!"

"Oh God." Tony muttered, his cock clenched tightly by Gibbs' tensing muscles, thrusting forward hard he came collapsing against his lover's body. Panting, he took a few deep breaths placing a kiss on Gibbs' neck. "Provoking me, nice one."

Gibbs chuckled. "It worked." Extracting himself from Tony, he rolled over.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell me I have daddy issues." Tony snickered.

Gibbs shook his head. "I implied it."

"Yeah I got that."

Gibbs' hand caressed over Tony's cheek. "I love you Tony, that's unconditional and I'm not changing my mind."

"Rationally, I know that." Tony sighed. "Believe me I do, but-."

"I'll spend the rest of my life proving it to you." Capturing Tony's mouth, Gibbs tried to convey everything he was feeling and wanting.

When the kiss slowly ended, Tony smiled. "If you want me here every night, you need to get that damn bed up stairs usable, because I am not sleeping on this lumpy couch the rest of my life."

Gibbs laughed. "Come on you've slept on this couch lots of times."

"Yeah, only because I wanted to be close to you, not because I like it."

"Oh I see." Gibbs tugged Tony closer. "All those times you stayed were just you trying to catch a peek of me in my boxers."

"I was hoping for less than boxers."

"Believe me if I'd have know back then, you would have seen a lot more."

Tony's fingers fluttered across Gibbs' back. "Would you have come up from the basement naked to get another cup of coffee?"

"Sure."

"And how would you have explained that?" Tony laughed at the thought. "Sawdust was everywhere so I had to get naked."

"Believe me sawdust can get _everywhere._" Gibbs grinned kissing up Tony's neck.

"Oh you really do have a sawdust fetish, don't you?"

"You never thought about me shoving you against the boat and taking you."

"Ummm." Tony purred. "I definitely had that fantasy."

"So you did." Gibbs growled playfully. "Then I need to start another boat."

"Right now?" Tony asked as Gibbs crawled over him and off the couch.

"No." Gibbs chuckled grabbing the pillow and blanket.

"Trying to make the lumpy couch comfortable."

"Lift up your head." As soon as Tony's head was up, Gibbs shoved the pillow under it and climbed back on the couch placing the blanket over them.

"Promise, we will sleep in the bed tomorrow night." Gibbs said folding Tony into his arms. "We have to go to the store first."

"Why?"

"I don't have any sheets."

Tony's body shook as he started laughing. "Jethro you really need to actually use your house as more than a ship yard."

"I am." Gibbs sighed, kissing Tony's cheek. "You're here, that's what I always wanted. It feels like home again."

* * *

><p>Rolling onto his back, Gibbs stretched opening his eyes when he realized he was alone on the couch. Getting up, he pulled on his jeans, making his way towards the coffee smell, pouring a cup and hearing noise above him. That's where Tony was. Heading upstairs, he stopped in the doorway to the Master bedroom and leaned against the frame.<p>

"Energetic this morning?" Gibbs asked as Tony pushed a stack of boxes towards the far corner of the room.

Tony stopped and looked at Gibbs. "All I did was stack the boxes and get them off the bed."

"I can see that." Gibbs nodded.

"I didn't open anything."

Gibbs smirked walking over to Tony and the stack of boxes. He leaned down. "I'm not hiding body parts in the boxes. You're welcome to open any of them."

"Smart ass." Tony punched his arm. "I didn't want to overstep. Just thought since I was up, I'd get a head start."

"Good." Gibbs smiled. "I want this to be your home. You can do whatever you want."

Tony's eyebrows went up. "Really?"

"Let me amend that statement." Gibbs held up his hand.

"To late."

Gibbs groaned as he dropped his head back. "There's going to be a big screen TV on the wall and some crazy home theater system here to isn't there?"

"Not here, living room." Tony laughed.

"Right." Gibbs chuckled looking at Tony. "I don't care, as long as you're here."

"Oh God." Tony smirked. "You got it bad."

Gibbs laughed. "Yeah I do." Stealing a kiss, he grinned.

"What are you thinking?" Tony's eyes narrowed.

"Bed's cleared off." Gibbs grabbed Tony's waist walking him towards the bed.

"We need to get sheets, blankets and pillows." Tony said just before they landed on the bed and Gibbs hungry lips were on his neck. "Jethro."

"Just want a minute."

Tony stared up at the smiling blue eyes and grinned. "I see, you seduce me with hot, earth shattering sex, ask me to move in and turn into the minute man."

"Evil." Gibbs growled capturing Tony's mouth and devouring the man he loved with a renewed vigor. He held on to the kiss as long as he could, as long as his lungs would allow, until finally he had to break away.

"Wow." Tony sighed breathlessly. "Wow, wow. All because I moved some boxes. Wanna see me shove the bed across the room?"

Shaking his head, Gibbs laughed. "No. I'm just happy."

"Me too." Tony pushed at Gibbs' chest. "Okay up. We need to go pick up some stuff."

"Again with the shopping." Gibbs sighed.

"One place promise."

"I'm holding you to that."

* * *

><p>"I did not lie." Tony argued as they carried bags into the house.<p>

"You mislead." Gibbs should have known, Tony always found loopholes or a way around something.

"I said one place." Tony shrugged dropping the bags on the couch. "That was one place."

"It was a mall."

"Still." Tony grinned. "One place, many shops."

"Never again." Gibbs tossed the bags he was carrying next to Tony's and headed towards the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and took a long swig.

"Poor baby." Tony pouted grabbing the beer from Gibbs and taking a sip. "Had to shop, twice in one week. With me no less."

"You were the best part of it." Snatching the beer back, Gibbs smiled.

"No the best part is gonna be making the bed." Tony's hand drifted around Gibbs' waist. "Then making love in it tonight."

"What makes you think you're getting lucky tonight?" Gibbs asked eyebrow raised.

"I just bought some really expensive Egyptian cotton 1500 thread count sheets." Tony pressed his body against Gibbs. "I'm getting lucky."

"You didn't need to buy expensive sheets to get lucky."

"But wait till you feel them against your skin." Tony sighed. "You'll love it."

"I love it already."

"Pizza."

Gibbs eyes narrowed. "Pizza?"

"Hungry." Tony smiled. "That's why you order pizza."

"Thanks for explaining that." Gibbs chuckled.

"Order pizza and we'll have the bed made and ready before it gets here."

* * *

><p>"So can't wait to see how tomorrow goes?" Tony asked taking his last bite of pizza.<p>

"What's tomorrow?"

"Work." Tony chuckled. "You and me, back in the bullpen."

"You're gonna make me head slap you aren't you?" Gibbs grinned.

"Oh I'm so gonna try." The wide grin that spread across Tony's lips wasn't only beautiful but a challenge.

"Tony!" The boss glare was their but with a new softness.

"I won't be inappropriate." Tony knew the value that Gibbs placed on work professionalism. "I know, believe me."

"I know you do."

"Okay. Come on." Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand. "Bed, now."

"It's only 2130."

"Not to sleep I want you to feel the sheets."

"You are obsessed with these sheets." Gibbs didn't understand the fascination.

"Just come on." Pulling Gibbs up the stairs, when they reached the bed, Tony started stripping off his clothes.

"This looks like more than feeling the sheets." Gibbs smirked already feeling the stir of his cock as he watched Tony undress.

"No but you need to be naked to really get the feeling." Tony grinned evilly. "So get naked."

"Okay." Pulling his shirt off, he dropped it to the floor, then slipped off his jeans and boxers.

Climbing in, Tony slid over and Gibbs followed. Gibbs laid down on his back, Tony curling up against him. "See." Tony purred.

"It is soft." Gibbs sighed.

Tony pulled the blanket up around them, snuggling in deeper against Gibbs' body. "No scratchy bumps."

"Yeah." It was definitely nice. The sheets, the bed, Tony in his arms, it didn't get any better.

* * *

><p>A shrill piercing sound cut through Gibbs sleep. "What the hell?"<p>

Tony started laughing climbing over Gibbs' body and grabbing his pants from the floor. He finally dug the phone out of his pocket and turned the alarm off. "We fell asleep." He was still laughing.

"So."

"So it's time to go to work."

"What?" Gibbs looked at his watch. "Jesus." Running his hands down his face, he sighed.

"I told you the sheets were amazing."

Grabbing Tony as he tried to climb back over him, Gibbs tossed him down. "It wasn't the sheets."

Giving Gibbs a quick peck, Tony grinned. "But the sheets, totally awesome right?"

Laughing, Gibbs nodded. "Yeah. The sheets are nice."

"Thank you." Tony sighed. "Was that so hard to admit?"

"Get your cute ass outta bed, and get ready." Gibbs ordered.

"Two things." Tony glared. "Really hating the whole cute word and already boss and we're not even back at the office yet."

"You should have set the alarm for earlier." Gibbs smirked. "I would have really shown your cute ass how bossy I could be."

"Bad, bad Bossman." Tony loved the playfulness, secretly he didn't even mind the cute. "I'll set it for an hour earlier tomorrow."

"Good idea." Gibbs leered down Tony's body. "Might wanna make it an hour and a half."

"Stop." Tony growled wanting nothing more than to attack his lover and make them both late for work.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stood in the elevator staring at the door waiting for it to open. He could see Tony fidgeting next to him out of the corner of his eye. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Seems weird, elevator's smaller I think."

Hiding his smile, Gibbs glanced at Tony. "It's exactly the same." They were in the new NCIS building at Quantico and for some reason it had Tony on edge. "You saw the plans, the bullpen looks almost the same."

"I know."

The elevator opened and Gibbs stepped out, Tony just a step behind.

"Are you kidding me." Tony groaned and stomped a few steps then stopped and did a three sixty taking in the area. "What the hell? Does NCIS have like thousands of gallons of this paint in storage or something."

Gibbs smirked. "I thought they color had grown on you?"

"Please, I just said that." Tony shook his head. The walls were exactly the same orange as before.

Continuing towards his desk, Gibbs looked around. Per his orders, the bullpen was almost exactly the same. Four desks, set in the same positions as before, but there were differences. There was now a large screen between Tony and McGee's desk, the same between his and Ziva's. The computers were all new with larger flat panel screens. The oversized skylight was gone, but the windows on either side of the bullpen allowed more than enough light. Stairs were still there, but they were less steep and no turn, just a direct shot straight up to the MTAC door. A new door with an iris reader above a palm reader. Although he had not been up on that floor he knew from the plans there were two long hallways, one leading to the Director's office and a conference room. The other hallway leading to more conference rooms, some class rooms, and computer rooms.

The elevator ding, pulled Gibbs from his thoughts and McGee and Ziva stepped off, both having the same reaction as Tony.

"Orange." The two agents said in unison.

"Conference room." Gibbs said walking by them and towards the stairs. All teams working today were being debriefed on the new building, new regulations, and taking a tour. His three agents followed behind trying to stay out of ear shot.

Tony sighed walking next to his friends. "God I hate this color."

"Why would they do this to us again?" McGee groaned.

"Gibbs probably requested it." Ziva smirked.

"If he did I'll kill him." Tony snapped.

McGee and Ziva both grinned at Tony.

"Think you can convince him to have them repaint it another color?" McGee smirked. "I mean since...you know."

Tony glared at McGee.

McGee put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "It's okay Tony, there's nothing wrong with enjoying the man love and maybe it can work to our advantage."

"This is pay back isn't it for all the McGay jokes?"

"Oh yeah." McGee grinned proudly.

"Damn." Tony sighed. "Hadn't prepared for that."

"We are very happy for the two of you." Ziva gave a supportive smile.

"Thanks Ziva." Tony nodded.

"Just remember." McGee was loving this. "There are camera's everywhere now."

Tony's eyebrow raised. "Even the elevator?"

"No." McGee shook his head. "And I still think Gibbs had something to do with that too."

"It is his office." Tony chuckled. "I'm sure he didn't want his meeting with Fornell tapes."

"Gibbs has an office now." Ziva shrugged. "He doesn't need the elevator."

Tony stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

"You didn't know?" McGee looked confused.

"Why does he need an office?"

"Evidently someone felt he needed one." McGee added surprised by the look on Tony's face. He groaned. "Please tell me your not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"I'm almost positive I'm thinking what you think I'm thinking."

"Well stop. I don't wanna think about that." McGee shivered. "I'm still having nightmares about the two of you all over each other at the bar."

Another eyebrow raise as Tony stared at McGee. "I don't like that thought. I'm going back to my happy place. And stop dreaming about me and Gibbs."

"It's not a dream!" McGee's voice was raised. "It's a nightmare."

"Same thing just with a different kinds of screaming."

McGee closed his eyes and shook his head. "It is not."

"HEY!" Gibbs yelled down the hall. "NOW!"

The three agents took off at a sprint.

"Evidently dating Tony is not working to our advantage." Ziva sighed. "He is still grumpy."

* * *

><p>It turned into one debriefing, then another, then a tour, another meeting, and another. Finally, the agents were at their desks being forced to read over and sign off on new regulations, after that more reading on the new security procedures, and more reading and more reading. Thankfully Gibbs was sitting in Vance's office hearing most of the boring procedures directly from the horse's mouth.<p>

Vance finally took a breath and a sip of his coffee. "What do you think?"

"It's the same shit Leon just a different building." Gibbs sighed wanting nothing more than for this meeting to end.

Vance chuckled. "I meant the coffee."

Gibbs shrugged. "Not bad."

"Coffee kiosk in the lobby." Vance grinned leaning forward. "That should be your dream come true."

Giving a nod, Gibbs let the conversation fall.

"Only two more sections."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Fraternization policies and new over time compensation."

"Yeah." Gibbs had read over them while sitting in one of the boring meetings this morning. Full disclosure, those were the words that caught his attention. There wasn't a rule against agents dating or even marrying, but NCIS did demand full disclosure of the relationship.

"Over time compensation policies are something we definitely need to discuss when it comes to your team." Vance chuckled. Gibbs team had logged more over time then all other teams put together.

"Tony and I are involved." Just like a band aid, ripping it off in one quick motion is always easiest.

"Involved in what?"

Gibbs stared at Vance a minute, then chuckled. "Each other."

Vance's mouth fell open slightly and he dropped back into his chair.

"Full disclosure." Gibbs sighed. "That's the only reason I'm telling you."

Clearing his throat, Vance took a deep breath. "Does your team know?"

Gibbs nodded then remember. "Ducky doesn't, but I'll take care of that." Although knowing Palmer, Ducky probably already knew.

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Vance spoke again. "I need to ask. Is this something that is going to be short term, something that could affect the team in the future."

"Leon." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Can't predicted the future, but if this is just some fling that could end badly, I need to be prepared for that." Vance could just imagine that break-up. Two stubborn bulls huffing and puffing around the office.

"It's not a fling."

Vance nodded. "Okay."

"The over time compensation policy." Gibbs asked changing the subject. "Almost sounds like NCIS is demanding that agents take the time off instead of compensation pay."

"Not demanding, but preferring."

"Ziva and Tim, they'll want the time off. DiNozzo won't."

Unable to let it go, Vance chuckled shaking his head and putting his arms on the table. "Jethro we've had our ups and downs, but I think we've come to understand each other, maybe even make our way back to friends. You can't just tell me something like this and move on."

They had started to make their way back to being friends, a new SecNav that neither of them seemed to trust at the moment, and the issues brought up during the P2P killer had brought a lot to light in their relationship.

Gibbs sighed. "Tony's change of address will hit your desk this week."

"It is serious?"

"Yeah."

"Marriage? Another Agent Gibbs, fifth time's a charm?"

Gibbs laughed. "Marriage and I aren't very good friends."

Laughing along, Vance didn't expect to be having this conversation today. "There's a pool you know."

"I know." Gibbs nodded. There was a pool about everything at NCIS, hell there was a pool about when he and Leon would come to blows, when Palmer would slip and tell Fornell he had the hots for him, when Ziva and Tony would sleep together, he was going to make sure that pool went away.

"Actually this settles two pools."

Another nod.

"When did this start?"

Gibbs smirked. "Wanna know if you won the pool?"

"Someone's gonna be very happy today." Vance grinned. "That pools almost a thousand dollars."

"No one's winning the other pool."

"Why's that?"

"We didn't have a chance to tell anyone first." Gibbs chuckled. "Team saw us at a bar."

"Bet that was interesting." Vance laughed.

"Yeah."

"Maybe this relationship will finally get you and DiNozzo to both take some of that time off for overtime compensation."

"Maybe."

Vance looked at his watch then closed the file in front of him. "That's enough for today."

Withdrawing his notebook from his pocket, Gibbs wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Vance.

"What's this?" Vance asked looking at the date on the paper.

"When it started." Gibbs smirked standing up and heading towards the door. "Hope you won." He called back over his shoulder as he walked out of the office.

Shaking his head, Vance looked at the date. "Damn."

* * *

><p>Rubbing his palms into his eyes Tony groaned. "My brain hurts, my eyes hurt, my ass hurts."<p>

"Sounds like a personal problem." Gibbs said not even cracking a smile as he walked into the bullpen.

"Definitely personal boss." Tony tried not to smile.

"Do we have to sit here all day?" Ziva asked feeling exactly like Tony.

"Only for another hour." Gibbs grabbed a file and started reading. New supervisory agent roles and responsibilities, written by some j-hole that had no clue about the job he was sure. He heard the crinkling of what sounded like a candy wrapper being opened coming from Tony's desk. Of course Tony would have brought candy, the man couldn't go an hour without some kind of food or candy. Ignoring the sound, he never even looked up, at least not until he didn't hear the sound again. Usually Tony always had more than just one piece of candy.

Glancing over at Tony's desk, Gibbs' felt the air rush from his lungs as his eyes went wide. _Where the hell had that come from?_ He closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them, somehow believing what he saw was some kind of delusion. _No, still there._ Tony hadn't opened a piece of candy, he had opened a long spiral multicolored lollipop. A lollipop that Tony was leisurely sliding back and forth between his lips.

_Shit._ Gibbs groaned to himself. He looked down at the file on his desk desperately trying to forget the image he'd just seen. _Forget it, don't look_. The conversation he had inside his head didn't work and he glanced over again, trying not to stare. That was extremely hard when Tony was not only sliding the lollipop between his lips but whenever he reached the top he would stop and suck, his cheeks hollowing inward for a moment, then the lollipop would disappear back inside Tony's mouth.

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably in his chair, his cock responding to the all too familiar thought of being between those warm lips. Tony hadn't looked up from his report, seemingly reading, oblivious to the affect his actions were having. The lollipop fell from Tony's lips and he licked up one side, his tongue flat against the multicolored length. _Son of a bitch_. Gibbs' cock started to harden as he watched the lollipop pushed back between Tony's lips. Looking away again, he flip to the next page in the file, trying to portray the picture that he was working. Out of the corner of his eye he stole another look. In and out, deliberately, with care and precision, every move of the lollipop meant to entice.

And even though Gibbs knew he should ignore it, not give into the temptation, he couldn't. He'd wanted Tony since they woke up this morning and the need had only gotten worse as the day wore on, the lollipop now only exacerbating the situation. Again, he shifted uncomfortable, trying to adjust his aching cock that was rubbing eagerly against his zipper. He ran his hands through his hair, coffee that's what he needed. But first he needed to get his cock under control. Easier said than done, especially when he glanced over and saw Tony take the lollipop all the way into his mouth. _Damn_. Running his fingers through his hair, he took a deep breath. His suit jacket should hid his hard on.

He stood up and headed towards the elevator without a word, stepping inside when the doors opened. He stood taking deep breaths as the elevator descended. When the doors reopened, he stepped out and towards the coffee kiosk.

"What can I get for you?" A young red head smiled.

"Large dark roast, black." Gibbs sighed pulling a few dollars from his pocket

"Here you go." The woman smiled sitting the coffee down on the counter.

He held out the bills to her.

"Coffee is free for all Agents." She smiled again. "Didn't Director Vance tell you?

"No." Gibbs shook his head confused by the woman seeming to know him.

"Mandy." She extended her hand.

He took her hand. "Agent-"

"Agent Gibbs. I know." She grinned. "I was told to always have the darkest roast possible available for you."

"Thanks." Gibbs wasn't sure if he should be thankful for the endless coffee or worried that Vance had already warned the staff about him. Heading back to the elevator, when the doors opened, he paused staring at the man standing against the back wall.

Tony smiled, lollipop in hand.

Stepping inside, the door closed and Gibbs immediately hit the emergency stop.

"Coffee is free for agents you gotta love that." Tony said taking a lick from the lollipop.

Gibbs nodded taking the two steps needed to stand before Tony.

"Wanna taste?" Tony asked holding the lollipop towards Gibbs' lips. His mouth separated slightly as he watched Gibbs place a hand over his, part his lips and gently suck at the top of the lollipop. He sighed. "Good?"

Another nod as Gibbs pressed his body against Tony's, his lips brushing against the younger man's ear. "You're pushing it."

"I'm not doing anything." Tony whispered his empty hand resting at Gibbs' hip.

"That lollipop's not what you want in your mouth is it?" Gibbs placed a kiss below Tony's ear.

"No." Tony sighed.

"This." Gibbs moved Tony's hand from his hip to his still hard cock. "Is what you want isn't it."

"God yes." A low moan tore from Tony's lips as he squeezed Gibbs' cock.

"You wanna just suck my cock...taste my come, lick my cock clean."

"That's exactly what I want." Dropping the lollipop, Tony pushed Gibbs back slightly, crushing their lips together his fingers fumbling with Gibbs' belt.

"Tony." Gibbs jerked his lips away. "Not here."

"I want you." Tony growled as he attacked Gibbs' throat. "Wanna taste you."

Gibbs' head fell back, wanting so much to give in to his lover. "No." He groaned grabbing Tony's arms and thrusting him back hard against the elevator wall. "I'll deal with this... with you tonight."

"Deal with me?" Tony smiled seductively. "Is that your polite way of saying your shove your cock down my throat."

Swallowing the roar that threatened. Gibbs stepped back, started the elevator, and stared at the door. A second later he felt the body behind him, felt the hard cock pressing against him, then the lips against his ear.

"I can't wait until you come home and deal with me." Tony's hands caressed down Gibbs' hips then squeezed his ass, he stepped back just as the doors opened.

Gibbs walked out and to his desk, Tony making his way to his own desk and grabbing his things.

"You heading out?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "McGee?"

"Just left. I'll walk out with you." Ziva put her bag on her shoulder and smiled over at Gibbs. "Night Gibbs."

"Night."

Tony smiled at Gibbs. "Don't work too late."

"I won't." Gibbs tipped his head towards the elevator, telling Tony to go. Once they disappeared, he took a deep breath finally calming now that he was alone, without any distractions and temptations. He glanced at the files in front of him then stood up. There was someone he needed to talk to.

* * *

><p>The doors to autopsy whooshed open showing Ducky sitting at his desk.<p>

"Duck."

"Ah Jethro to what do I owe this visit?"

"Need to talk." Gibbs walked over and leaned against the corner of the desk.

"Sounds ominous."

"You know already?" Gibbs shook his head hearing something in Ducky's voice.

Ducky shrugged. "I've heard whispered and my own deductions."

"And what have the whispers and your deductions led you to believe."

"You are in love." Ducky smiled.

Gibbs nodded.

"And so is Anthony."

Gibbs smirked. "So your deduction is?"

"Two very stubborn men have finally realized they both want the same thing." Ducky chuckled.

"Yeah we did."

"The team knows?"

"By accident." Gibbs shook his head still amused by the situation. "They um, ran into us at a bar."

"Did you intend to tell them?"

"Yeah, just not quite that soon." Gibbs patted Ducky's shoulder. "Just didn't want you to think I was keeping it from you, it happened recently."

"Oh I know you would have." Ducky nodded then looked at his watch. "Why aren't you home with him?"

"Soon." Gibbs sighed, making his way to the door then pausing. "Who won the pool?"

"Ziva"

Gibbs chuckled, she'd never even let on that she won. "She owes me dinner."


	14. Chapter 14

Last chapter. Thanks so much for enjoying this and giving me such wonderful support. And yes I'm sure lots with ask for a sequel, but not really big on the sequels. Already have another story in the works.

Again thank you, thank you for all the reviews and PM's, means so much to me, it truly does. Love you all!

Not betaed, mistakes are mine.

Hope to see you on my Facebook page, link is on my profile. Thanks again to all that have joined, you give me so much joy I can never thank you enough. Not to mention all the wonderful plot bunnies you have all inspired ;)

And to those that have added me to their favorite author list and story alerts, again thank you. It means so much to me.

**#################**

Opening the door, he was surprised that the house was so quiet. There was a dim light coming from the living room, probably one of the end table lamps. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and slipped it off.

"Tony?" He called out walking into the living room and tossing his jacket over the back of the chair. The room was empty, he went to turn but then felt his arms grabbed as he was forcefully jerked back and slammed against the wall.

Gibbs smirked into the eyes of his lover. "What's this about?"

"You." Tony's hand roughly tugged Gibbs' belt loose. "And denying me what I wanted earlier." Belt unbuckled, he popped the button on Gibbs' slacks then jerked the zipper down his hand sliding inside boxers and fondling Gibbs' growing cock.

Groaning with pent up need, Gibbs grabbed Tony's face crushing their lips together and slipping his tongue between Tony's lips. He moaned into the kiss as Tony sucked on his tongue, showing him exactly what he wanted.

Ripping their lips apart, Tony's hand left Gibbs' cock as he yanked the older man's boxers and slacks down in one quick motion. Green eyes glared into lust filled blue. "I don't like having to wait." With that Tony dropped to his knees, grabbing Gibbs' hard cock and licking up its length.

"Fuck." Gibbs growled his hands falling to Tony's shoulders and latching on tight. Tony's tongue flicked out and licked across the head of his cock tasting the precum already there.

"Taste so good." Tony said licking his lips.

"Tony." The name was a breathless sigh.

Gibbs threw his head back as he felt warm lips wrap around the head of his dick and suck deeply. "Oh God." His head came up looking down and meeting Tony's eyes. There was an lecherous look within those green eye as Tony consumed his cock, taking him deep within the warm mouth until the head of his cock hit the back of Tony's throat. "So fucking good."

With that Tony lost control devouring Gibbs' cock at a frenzied pace.

"That's it, suck my cock." Gibbs growled as his hand combed through Tony's hair. Moistening his parched lips, he watched his lover, aroused and overwhelmed by the feeling and the sounds around him. "Do you know what it did to me seeing you with that lollipop, seeing you lick and suck it knowing you wanted it to be my cock."

Tony whimpered around Gibbs' dick.

"Had me hard and uncomfortable under my desk." The feeling and image were still fresh in Gibbs mind. "Wanted you under my desk sucking me off." His head fell back again. Tony was driving him crazy, mouth so warm, the perfect pressure, the tongue licking up his cock with each upward movement. Then a hand started massaging his balls. He really had to start working on his control with Tony, already he wanted to come.

Making a few more passes over Gibbs length, Tony suddenly impaled himself on Gibbs' cock sucking against the base.

" Fuck yes!" Gibbs said through clenched teeth, as Tony again started bobbing over his cock. "Makes me wanna come."

That's exactly what Tony wanted to hear. He loved that Gibbs lost control with him, that it was so easy to push the man he loved to the edge.

Gibbs jaw hurt from being locked so tightly. Another pass over his cock, and again Tony slammed down to the base. He thrust up, coming deep down Tony's throat. Ever muscle in his body tensed, all sense of the world around him disappeared, as he rode the waves and waves of electric pulses that jolted through his cock, until finally his muscles relaxed. He felt his knees starting to buckle and he latched onto Tony's shoulders again trying to steady himself.

The grip on his shoulders finally loosened and Tony stood up. Gibbs' eyes slowly opened and he stared at the younger man, an evil smile curling at the corner of his lips.

"My turn." Gibbs said stepping out of the slacks at his feet and tearing at the button on Tony's slacks as he pushed them towards the couch.

* * *

><p>"We have a usable bed now and we're on the floor with a pillow and blanket." Tony laughed.<p>

"You're the one that rolled us off the couch." Gibbs chuckled.

"Well sometimes you just need more room than the couch provides." Tony chuckled curling up against Gibbs. They laid there in silence for a moment then he asked. "Do I wanna know how your day with Vance went?"

"Fine." Gibbs smiled. "He's expecting your change of address paperwork this week."

Tony raised up on his elbow. "He is?"

Gibbs nodded.

"And he's okay with everything?"

Another nod as Gibbs got up.

"Where you going?"

Digging through the inside coat of his jacket, Gibbs pulled out a paper and laid back down, handing it to Tony.

"What's this?"

"Read it." Gibbs said.

Unfolding the paper, Tony started to skim through it then stopped. "Jethro I thought you wanted to sell the house?"

"I wanted to sell it because..." Gibbs sighed. "Because it couldn't be what I wanted. I bought it wanting it to be a home with the man I loved and I didn't have that." He touched Tony's cheek. "Now I do, I wanna keep it."

"But this is, I didn't want this." Tony shook his head. "You don't have to do this."

"It's already done." Gibbs smiled. "It's in both our names, transfers fully to you if anything happens to me."

"Jethro." Tony sighed.

"It's ours, that's what I want...all I've ever wanted."

Tony smiled. "Weekends away, vacations, late night skinny dipping." He seized Gibbs' lips in a tender kiss. "This is amazing...wonderful."

"What if it was more than weekends away and vacations."

"Are you saying-" Tony's eyes went wide. "Do you wanna live there?"

"It's a longer drive, but it's doable."

"What about this house?"

Gibbs shrugged. "We can talk about that. Keep it, stay here some nights if we need to or sell it."

"What about building the boat?"

"I can build a boat anyway." Gibbs chuckled. "The garage at the beach house is heated, even has all those electrical outlets and good lighting."

"But this house?"

"It's not the house, it's you." Taking Tony's hand, Gibbs kissed the palm. "Home is where we are, together."

"The beach house is at least a half hour drive on a good day, are you okay with being that far away from work?"

"Tony tons of agents live farther away than that."

"But this is you, Mister work till ten and then have a long drive home."

Drawing Tony into his arms, Gibbs smiled. "Not going to be working that late anymore."

"Why's that?" Tony grinned, hoping he already knew the answer.

"I have someone to come home to."

Tony's face lit up. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gibbs kiss to Tony was full of love and overwhelming joy.

"The house won't be secret anymore."

Gibbs smirked. "Abby already knows. How long do you think she can manage to keep that a secret?"

"True." Tony sighed. "Are you sure about this? I'd be just as happy here."

Gibbs pressed Tony down flat on the floor, his leg curling around the younger man's. "A fresh start, for both of us."

Tony's hand crept up Gibbs' chest. "Sounds perfect."

"It will be as close to perfect as I can possible make it, anything it takes to make you happy."

"Well if that's true then there is one thing that would make me extremely happy." Tony smirked.

"And what's that?" Gibbs asked with trepidation in his voice.

"You bending me over the desk in your new office and fucking me."

Gibbs groaned. "How did you find out about that?"

"McGee and Ziva. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was on the map of the building we all got." Gibbs chuckled. "But then you didn't even look at that did you?"

"No." Tony laughed. "Still why didn't you tell me?"

"Do you really think I'm gonna use an office." Gibbs couldn't be away from his team. "I didn't want it, but they insisted."

"It'll end up getting used for storage won't it."

"Probably."

"Is there a desk in it?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded.

"Does the door lock?"

Another nod.

"Oh we are so making love in there, I don't care what I have to do to convince you."

Gibbs eyebrows raised.

"Ooh already thinking about me convincing you?"

"Yeah." Gibbs grinned.

"And just what is it gonna take?" Tony asked.

Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows. "Mesh underwear and a lollipop."

Tony broke out laughing. "I thought you said those underwear were a waste of money?"

"I changed my mind." Gibbs nibbled at Tony's throat. "I'm turning over a new leaf. New house and overpriced sexy underwear for the love of my life."

"Does that mean the love of my life is going to wear superhero underwear for me?"

Gibbs' laughed. "For you, yeah."

"Superman underwear it is." Tony chuckled gently cupping Gibbs' face as the chuckle faded replaced by a smile. "This is all I've ever wanted, you, us, creating a home together."

"You have it." Gibbs turned kissing Tony's palm. "This is forever."

"I want a party once we're settle at the new house." Tony grinned. "The team, your friends, just all of us having fun. Everyone knowing this is our life now, always."

Gibbs nodded. "We'll have as many parties as you want."

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

Sitting between Gibbs' legs, Tony was leaning back against his lover's chest, protective arms wrapped around his waist, the sand cool beneath them. Two months they'd been living at the house now, two months of complete bliss. Even though fall had settled in, the sun was still warm enough during the day to allow for a swim or to sit on the beach. Today, the beach was full of their friends...family. The team and Jess, Alexis, Stephan and his wife, Gail. And to Tony's surprise, Tobias Fornell. This was the second gathering at the house since they moved in. Some people were swimming, others tossing a Frisbee around. Stephan and Ducky had quickly become friends and were hitting golf balls down the sand.

Tony entwined the fingers of their left hand, smiling as he looked at the matching rings they now wore.

Gibbs tugged his lover closer. "You ever going to want to make this official and marry me?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Jethro!"

"Just checking." Gibbs chuckled, placing a kiss under Tony's ear. They had already talked about marriage, it wasn't what either of them needed or wanted right now. They were happy, committed, and no piece of paper would change that. Part of him thought Tony didn't wanna tempt the marriage gods, since his track record wasn't the best.

Truth was, Tony didn't think or care about the past marriages, all he needed was this. Them completely happy in their new life together. He laughed as he watched Abby jump on McGee's back, pushing him under the water. When McGee resurfaced, Abby was already standing at the shore line laughing. She was so engrossed in watching McGee that she didn't hear Jess approach from behind. Jess locked her arms around Abby's body and dragged her into the water, dunking them both. When they popped up, Abby was facing Jess, arms wrapped around her neck, giggling like a little school girl.

"Wonder how much longer that's gonna last?" Gibbs sighed.

"Been over two months now." Tony glanced back at Gibbs. He'd warmed to the idea but still remained cautiously optimistic about its future. "And what about that?" He nodded in the direction of two men that were walking along the water line. Both barefoot, letting the waves wash over their feet as they talked.

Gibbs watched as Palmer and Fornell walked along the beach, talking and laughing. "I think if they hang out together much longer, Breena's gonna have a problem."

"Lunch is ready." A voice shouted from behind Tony and Gibbs. The people on the beach and in the water instantly stopped and headed back towards where the two men sat.

Tony looked up and smiled. "You know how to take command of this group...food."

Jack smiled down at Tony. "Works with you."

Gibbs chuckled. His dad had learned a long time ago the way to Tony's heart was through his stomach.

"Jack you gonna swim with us after lunch?" Jess asked.

"Please Jack!" Abby begged.

"Well how could I refuse two beautiful women asking for my attention." Jack grinned.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Watch those two Jack." Tony said breaking free of Gibbs' embrace and standing up. "They're nothing but trouble."

"I like trouble." Jack winked at Tony.

Abby grabbed Jack's arm as they started back towards the house, followed by the rest of the group.

Tony put out a hand to Gibbs, pulling the older man to his feet, and into his arms. "You know your dad is actually a great gauge."

"Gauge for what? Horny old men." Gibbs scoffed.

"Sorta." Tony laughed. "You're his son, odds are you'll be a horny old man just like him when you get to that age."

Gibbs shook his head. "Thanks."

"Come on." Tony grinned. "That's good news for me."

"Well then, if we're basing this one fathers, I have nothing to worry about either." Gibbs smirked.

"Oh God." Tony groaned. "My father makes your dad look like a monk."

"Right, so good for me." Gibbs gave Tony a quick kiss then took his hand pulling him back towards the house. "Come on lunch is ready."

Tony looked at the house, the secret house that started this all, the secret house that was now their home. He smiled. It seemed so fitting that their relationship should start and continue to grow here. They had both keep their feelings secret for so long, from each other, from their friends and family...and now the house wasn't a secret but filled with love. Love of each other and the love and support of their family, the people that mattered. As if reading his mind, Gibbs smiled.

"I have one last secret for you."

"Really?" Tony's eyebrow raised. "What's that?"

Gibbs brushed his lips against Tony's ear. "I put on the Superman underwear for you tonight."

"Jethro!" Tony wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled. "With a house full of people?"

"Superman can be quiet can-"

Tony pointed at Gibbs and glared. "If you call me Lois Lane again I'll hit you!"

"I was gonna say Superman can be quiet can his boy toy?" Gibbs knew Tony actually liked that reference.

"I'll try." Tony shrugged. "No promises."


End file.
